Another Version of the Truth
by Too Many Hats
Summary: It is said that there is only one person who can completely destroy you. Then the question must be asked; why do you cry when they perish? Strong!Smarter!Naruto. Mult. Crossover fic! Previously known as World Hoppers
1. Avatar World Part 1

World Hoppers

Chapter 1 – The Avatar World (Part 1)

I own Yoru, and NOTHING ELSE. But my imaginary lawyers are doing their best!

THERE WILL BE NO PERMANENT PAIRINGS! THERE MIGHT BE ROMANCE, BUT IT WON'T LAST BECAUSE NARUTO AND HIS TRAVELING COMPANION WILL HAVE TO LEAVE AT THE END OF THE ADVENTURE! This has been a public service announcement.

POLL AT BOTTOM! I know! A poll, already? But you'll see what it's about. See ya there!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

(Valley of the End)

Two sixteen year-old boys stood on opposite sides of an all too familiar gorge.

"**Sasuke!**" a Kyuubi enhanced Naruto roared, a blood red Rasengan swirling in his palm.

"**Naruto!**" the deformed Sasuke screamed, a violet chidori crackling in his hand.

Their attacks met, and the combined demonic powers ripped a hole in space-time. The destructive orbs of power slid off of each other, Naruto's heading for Sasuke's hitae-ate, and Sasuke's making a beeline to Naruto's heart. Each jutsu hit its mark, closing the hole. A beaten Sasuke fell from the air, his energy spent.

Several minutes later, a white-haired jounin from Konohagakure no Sato appeared. The jounin, Hatake Kakashi, surveyed the landscape. Finding no trace of his blonde student, he sighed and retrieved the Uchiha. 'Tsunade-sama's not gonna like this…' he thought.

(Meanwhile)

"**Fuck. **_**Sigh**_** Well, might as well make some changes while I heal his ungrateful ass. Hehehe…"** (A while later) **"Done! Wait, what the fuck?!"**

A robotic voice droned, "Changes to the host body have been sensed. Conclusion: Prisoner is attempting to manipulate the host. Responding action: Prisoner will be stripped of chakra and memories, then disposed of."

"**What?! NO!! Fuck!! Shit!! What do I do?! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdoAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!"** The Kyuubi screamed as he felt his power and memory disappear.

(Several hours later)

"Ugh… What hap- …Where am I?! What's with all the doors?! Why is my voice lower?! Where's Sasuke-teme?! Am I dead?!" he screamed, noticing that he was no longer in the Valley of the End, but in a long hallway lined with doors and that certain aspects about him had changed.

There was the occasional mirror, and he rushed to it. Everything about him seemed to be different. His hair, once bright blonde, was now a deep orange that was very similar to the color of the Kyuubi's fur. His eyes were extremely surprising. There were five rings around his pupil, each a different color. The outside one was white, and they gradually darkened to his black pupil. The eyes of Pein. The eyes of the Rin'negan.

His clothes had changed from his horrid orange jumpsuit to a crimson kung fu suit that was torn off at the right shoulder. An image of the Kyuubi was depicted on the back, it's tails spiraling towards the left shoulder where they met and formed the left arm. His right arm was the biggest shock. It was the arm of the Kyuubi. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING ARM?!" he screamed.

Feeling a presence behind him, the modified gennin spun around to confront the would-be adversary. It was a boy around his age, with white shoulder length hair, piercing white eyes with what appeared to be a musical note for a pupil, a long black coat, dark grey shirt, black slacks, white fingerless gloves and steel-toed boots. "Tell me who you are!" Naruto demanded. A piece of paper appeared in the young man's hands and he began to write. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" the once blonde boy shouted.

The mysterious person handed the paper to Naruto. It read, 'I am Yoru. I cannot talk, so I'll communicate with you via writing.' Naruto was about to write something when Yoru snatched it out of his hands, wrote again, and handed it back. 'I'm not deaf, asshole.' Was added.

"Oh. Okay. I'm Naruto! And uh… Where are we?" Yoru shrugged. "Thanks. That was helpful. By the way… what's up with your eyes?"

'What's up with yours?' Yoru retorted in writing.

"…Fine. Apparently I have the Rin'negan, an extremely powerful doujutsu that nobody knows anything about. All we know is that it lets you have six bodies that are controlled by your mind, each body can have a summon and that summon will have the Rin'negan, and it gives you an affinity for all elements."

'So you're a Namikaze.' Naruto looked confused. 'Only the Namikaze have the Rin'negan. My eyes are known as the Otogan, because they let me see sound waves. Unfortunately, this is a two-part kekkei genkai. The other half makes it so that almost any sound that I make is turned into a destructive force. What kind depends on the words and notes, and with what force is determined by the volume and octave. High and loud makes a slicing force, low and loud makes an explosion, which is why I can't talk. Now, what's with your arm?' Naruto reluctantly explained about the Kyuubi, feeling that he could trust Yoru. 'Oh. That sucks. Well, you should probably wrap that up so that nobody sees it. It's kinda scary, and people might get the wrong idea.'

They continued on like this, one asking a question and the other answering, and vice-versa. Occasionally Yoru would have to summon a new piece of paper, but gradually, the two began to get to know each other. "…Wait a minute. Before, you said that the damage you do is based on the volume! Why don't you just whisper?"

'I never learned how to talk. I only know how to sing, and people made fun of me because of it. I was the prodigy of my clan, which was, according to you, over one thousand years ago. Anyway, since I was a prodigy from a young age, my parents only taught me how to sing and play instruments. They insisted that I didn't need to know how to talk normally. It must not seem like much to you, with the whole demon situation. Wait, isn't that the symbol for your village?' Yoru pointed to a sign on the door behind Naruto. It had the symbols for Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo and Kiri on it.

"Hey, it is! Wait… does that mean… that these doors lead to different worlds?!" the former Jinchuuriki shouted. Yoru looked surprised, and they tried the doorknob. It was locked. "Huh… maybe you have to wait a certain amount of time before you can go to any world again… Let's try another door! …How about this one? It's got a swirly, a moon with a swirly, some fire, and a circle in a box on it!" Yoru shrugged, indicating that he didn't care. "Then it's settled! Let's go!" he shouted, throwing open the door to reveal a small village covered in snow. They walked outside, and the door shut behind them. The duo turned, but the door they had come through was gone. "FUCK! How am I going to get back to Konoha now?!"

Yoru handed him a paper that read 'I've heard about these things. You go somewhere through a magical door, the door closes then vanishes, and you can't get back. There must be someone around here with a planet-saving quest. We help them and once the quest is successful, we'll be able to go back.'

"…Okay, I'll trust you on that one." He turned to the staring villagers. "Hi! Is there anyone around here with a quest to save the world?" he shouted.

A young girl, around fifteen, pushed her way through the crowd. She dressed in blue and her dark brown hair was braided. "Who are you?! Are you from the Fire Nation?! Tell me!" she demanded, going into a strange stance.

"Well… where I come fro-" he was cut off by a hand over his mouth. The white-haired young man handed her a piece of paper.

It read 'We're not from the Fire Nation. We're from another world, and we can't get back unless we help someone save this world. Please excuse my friend, he's an idiot.'

"Do you have proof that you're not from the Fire Nation? And say something this time!"

He grabbed the paper back and wrote some more before handing it back.

'First, I can't talk. Second, how can someone have proof that they're _not _from somewhere? It doesn't make sense.'

She looked sheepish and apologized before taking them to an igloo on the other side of the village, which was around one hundred feet from the other side. They all headed inside, where a man around their age and a bald boy with an arrow on his head sat. "Hey Katara! Who are these guys?" the younger boy asked.

She lightly blushed and turned to them. "I'm sorry, I never got your names! I'm Katara, this is my aniki, Sokka," she motioned to the older boy. "And Aang, the Avatar."

"I'm Namikaze Naruto, and this is Yoru. He can't talk, so if he hands you a piece of paper, it's what he's saying. We're from another world, so you'll have to explain stuff to us, like where we are."

"We're at the South Pole, mister alien." Sokka commented.

Naruto just smiled. "Did I mention that we're trained assassins?" And everyone panicked. "No no no no! We're not going to kill you!" he shouted, somewhat calming the three. "It was a really stupid thing to say, I apologize. It was a retort to ponytail's insult, but it's true. Where we come from we're shinobi, and we get paid to kill people, among other things, but we really are here to help you do… whatever you're going to do that's supposed to save the world!"

"…I believe you!" Aang exclaimed. "But I'd like to know some things. First, what's with your guys' eyes? Second, is your arm okay?"

Naruto explained about their eyes, and assured him that his arm was fine. "Well can I check, just in case?" Katara asked, reaching for his bandaged limb.

"NO!" he screamed, jerking his arm away from the girl.

"Hey! What's up with you?! She's just trying to help!" Sokka yelled.

"…I don't want to talk about it. I can't show you my arm until I'm completely sure I can trust you. Please, just let it go…" Naruto pleaded.

"Urgh… Fine. But you better tell us eventually!" Naruto smiled and nodded.

"So… Can you tell us some about this world?" the former demon container inquired.

A few hours later, Aang, Sokka and Katara finished telling the otherworldly duo about their world, which had been dubbed the 'Avatar world' whereas Naruto's world was the 'Ninja world'

"That… is… AWESOME!! Do you think you guys can teach us bending? Pleeeeease??"

"Well… Not everyone can learn bending in the first place, and you guys are from another world, so I don't think you can. Sorry." The waterbending girl explained.

"I think we should try to teach them! After all, what's the harm in trying?" the Avatar asked.

Katara sighed. "Okay, here we go. From what I know, which isn't much, your bending ability is usually based on your personality. I'm guessing that Yoru is probably a waterbending type, but I'm not sure about Naruto. From what I know, he could be an airbender, firebender, or an earthbender. He's very energetic and unpredictable, which lends to Airbending, but he likes to fight and is emotionally driven, which leads to firebending. He's extremely determined and has exceptionally high stamina, which goes toward earthbending, so I have no clue. Do you have anything to add, Aang?"

"…No, you pretty much got it. We're going to need to leave soon. We're going to the North Pole so that Katara and I can get a waterbending teacher. She's pretty good, but she can't teach me everything. Maybe she can teach both of us, Yoru! And once we get to the North Pole, we would all get a teacher! Would that be okay?" he asked. Katara nodded with a smile, and he continued. "So she can teach us until we get there. I'll try teaching you Airbending, Naruto. If you can't do that, then we'll try earthbending and firebending, because I'm going to need to learn them too, eventually."

Sokka yawned. "It's getting late. We can leave in the morning. Now, we sleep."

A few minutes later, they had gotten sleeping bags for the shinobi, and the group fell blissfully into the realm of dreams, eagerly awaiting what the morrow would bring.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

So how'd you like it? I'll start on the next chapter once there is a clear winner in each poll. I know, I have low expectations.

POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ POLLZ

This is a poll for the type of bending Naruto will get. ONLY VOTE FOR ONE BENDING ART!! The choices are:

A: Airbending

B: Earthbending

C: Firebending

Another POLL!

SHOULD NARUTO HAVE ROMANCE WITH SOMEONE? If so, who? Remember, it will end as soon as they go back to the Hall of Worlds. The love interest will not come with them, and even if they have a love interest, it won't be extreme. It will probably be strong like/love from both parties, but neither will think that the other likes/loves them until Naruto has to leave and they confess. The choices are:

A: NO ROMANCE

B: Yes, Katara

C: Yes, Toph

D: Yes, Princess Yue

E: Yes, Suki

F: Yes, Other. (FEMALE character of your choice, such as Azula, Mai, Tai Lee, June the hunter chick, No O/C's)

Yet Another POLL!

Should I skip most of the episodes, going straight into the North Pole part? Choices are:

A: Yes

B: No

Naruto is not NEARLY calm enough to be a waterbender, which is why it's not in the first poll. The second and third polls are just to influence me. Unless I get a LANDSLIDE victory, I might not go with it.


	2. Avatar World Part 2

World Hoppers

Chapter 2 – The Avatar World (Part 2)

My team of imaginary lawyers says that while I still don't own anything but Yoru, they are doing their best!

Sup bitches! I'z back, and I gots the poll results right here! Let's see… Airbending is out of the running, while earth and firebending are tied for the lead, which WILL end after this chapter. If it doesn't, I'll declare authorial law and choose one.

Temp. Pairing… Not tellin'. I got an idea.

And last but not least, I'm skipping to the North poll, after a brief part in the South.

If you disagree with any decisions that were made, then TOO BAD! You either didn't vote, or more people had different ideas.

MORE POLLZ AT THE BOTTOM! Why? Because polls increase the number of reviews, silly! See you there!

I don't want to drag this on, but I have something to say. I'm sorry that it took so long to post, but I only get a certain amount of creativity per day! Otherwise I go on rambling on every little detail, (Except the important ones) and the story sucks. This is what happened to my previous fics. I wanted to get chapters out fast, so I just wrote and wrote and wrote.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Naruto awoke to the smell of…snow. Quickly remembering the events of the previous day, he rose from his sleeping bag and exited the igloo, to receive a snowball in the face. Or, he would have, had it not been for his trained reflexes. Said snowball had been cut in half by a thrown kunai, and the twin halves had impacted on either side of Naruto's face. He looked around, and noticed several things. Sokka was surprised, meaning he had thrown the snowball. Aang was equally surprised, meaning he helped. Yoru was holding out his hand, and was sporting a facemask similar to the one his 'sensei' had worn.

Growing frustrated, Yoru held a paper in front of Sokka's face that read 'PAY UP'. After handing the mute several coins, he decided to get down to business. "Alright, from here we head north, obviously, on Aangs… flying… buffalo thing. We'll probably stop in a few places on the way, mostly to teach Aang and Yoru bending or to pick up supplies. You know what happens when we get to the North Pole, so let's go!" he exclaimed.

The natives said goodbye to their village, and the group got aboard Appa, Aangs flying bison to begin their journey.

(Several weeks later)

During their journey to the North Pole, many things had happened. Yoru and Aang had begun their waterbending training, and were now quite adept at it. Aang had attempted to teach airbending to Naruto, but to no avail. The group had visited the Southern Air Temple and the Island of Kyoshi, where they had a run-in with a firebender named Zuko. They went to the city of Omashu and discovered that the king was one of Aangs old friends. They found that Sozin's comet was going to come again by the summer solstice, so Aang had roughly six months to learn waterbending, earthbending and firebending.

They stopped a band of brigands that were planning to drown a Fire Nation village, merely because they were Fire Nation. They had visited the Northern Air Temple, and now they were in the frozen reaches of the Arctic, searching for a city of ice in a wasteland of ice. It's like searching for a light brown needle in a haystack.

Appa was exhausted, and flying only a few feet from the water's surface. The group was beginning to think that there wasn't anything up here, when they were beset by waterbenders in canoes. "Halt!" one shouted. "Get your flying… uh… get it in the water!" another called.

Deciding that it was best to do as they said, Appa begrudgingly lowered himself into the freezing ocean, only for the waterbenders to freeze the water around him. "Please remain calm! You will be escorted to the Northern Water Tribe city!" the first yelled, pushing the makeshift craft towards a foggy haze.

Once through the mist, they were brought through the gates of the magnificent, shining city of ice. As they passed through a large canal, the people began to take notice of the strangers in their midst. It seemed that the whole of the Northern Water Tribe dressed in blue parkas and had black hair. All but one. Sokka was the only member of the group to spy the single white-haired young woman.

They were brought to the palace of the chief, a man named Arnook. "Welcome! You must be the Avatar! I am Arnook, chief of the Northern Water Tribe. May I ask why you have come to these parts?"

"I've come to find a waterbending teacher for me and two of my friends; Katara and Yoru." He explained, motioning towards the other waterbenders.

"Well, I can get a teacher for you and Yoru… but there is a tradition here that prevents women from learning the battle aspects of waterbending. I suppose… no, that wouldn't work."

"What? What wouldn't work?" Aang asked, hoping for a way to get a teacher for Katara.

(Several minutes of discussion later)

"Okay, so I'll duel Pakku. If I win, he teaches Katara. If I lose, he gets my priceless necklace, right?" Naruto asked, receiving nods. "…Okay, I'm good with it! As long as the feast is first."

A few hours later, the feast was held. It was a magnificent array of fruits, vegetables, soups, drinks, and strangely shaped meats. It seemed that they didn't have 'conventional' animals in this world. They had things like 'Sabertooth Moose-Lions', 'Platypus-Bears' and many other kinds of bear hybrids.

By the time the feast was over, not a single scrap of food was left on the table. Naruto had demolished the soups, Sokka had devoured the meat, and Yoru had taken a healthy chunk out of the fruits. Some of the other diners were still staring at the sheer amount of food the three skinny young men had eaten.

A loud clinking sound was heard, and Chief Arnook stood. "I have some announcements to make!" he called out. "First, my daughter, Yue, is of marrying age!" the room clapped. "And second, we have within our midst the last living airbender, the Avatar!" the man shouted, gesturing towards Aang, who nervously stood. The room erupted into applause.

The table was cleaned, and the water tribesmen went home. The room was empty, save for 'Team Avatar' as Sokka had dubbed them, Chief Arnook, Princess Yue, and Master Pakku. "I hear one of you has challenged me." The elderly waterbender spoke. "For what reason?"

Naruto stepped forward. "I have challenged you because we want you to teach Katara. We know of your customs, and have decided to take this course of action." He stated, sounding quite intelligent.

"I see. And what are the stakes?" Pakku inquired.

"If I win, you teach Katara, Aang and Yoru. If I lose, you get this." Naruto said, removing his necklace. "This is as priceless as something can get. You could buy several mountains with this alone. Are these stakes acceptable?" The old man looked thoughtful at first, but eventually nodded.

"Good." Arnook said. "This is an all-out duel. You may each use any skills you have to win, though killing is strictly prohibited. The match is over when one of you is unconscious, or when I declare that it's over. Now… Begin!"

The old waterbending master shifted into a ready stance and summoned some water from the ice beneath him. "It was foolish of you to challenge me here!" he exclaimed. "This entire city is my element, I can't be defeated!" he laughed haughtily.

The orange-haired shinobi smirked, and vanished. "Wha-" Pakku was cut off as Naruto appeared behind him and rendered him unconscious with a quick chop to the back of his neck. "…That's it? An academy student could've beaten him!" The disappointed Naruto yelled.

The chief and his daughter were stared at Naruto, then where he had been, and back to Naruto several times before saying a word. "H… How… How did you do that?!" Arnook shouted.

"What? I know lots of people that could've done that! Yoru can do it too!" he said, motioning to his fellow shinobi who was… sleeping. "…C'mon, man! Back me up!" he shouted at the motionless shinobi who was… gone. Smiling, Naruto turned to find him… still asleep, but behind him. "See? Yoru can do it in his sleep!"

(The next day) I'm a scene change! WHEEE!! (…Yeah. Aaaaaand… No Sok/Yue. NONE! SKIPPIN THE WHOOOLE PART! …cuz I suck at romance, and therefore, life. )

"Hey Steve! Look at this!" (Hehehe… Steve…) a water tribe scout yelled. The one named 'Steve' ran to the first scout. "The snow… it's black!" The two men looked and saw smoke on the horizon. Steve recoiled in shock, and sped towards the great icy city.

"Chief Arnook!" Steve shouted as he burst into the chief's office. "The Fire Nation! They're attacking!"

"WHAT?! Get the Avatar here NOW!" Arnook roared, sending the scout tripping over himself to find Aang.

After getting the call, Naruto and Yoru brought the others to Arnook's office. "You called?" Naruto asked, grinning like a fox and showing Arnook his fangs.

"Um… Yes… How…? Oh yeah. _Ahem_. The Fire Nation is attacking. You five are the best chance we have of defeating them. Will you help us?" the chief pleaded.

"You don't need _our_ help." Naruto said, confusing the others. "You need _Yoru's_ help. Trust me. I know what he can do."

The next few hours were spent teaching Yoru Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. This alone astounded Aang, Katara and Sokka. They thought that with this alone he could win, and they were probably right, but they had never seen him fight.

Later, a water tribe warrior came to where Yoru was training with Naruto. "Sir! The Fire Nation ships are within visual range!" Naruto waved him off.

"Well Yoru, it's time to show them what you can do." The white-haired shinobi solemnly nodded, and the pair vanished.

Five Yorus perched atop the Northern Water Tribe capital's gate. The original held a microphone. The others had two electric guitar, a bass, and drums.

"What's he gonna do with those?! I thought he was gonna pull out some giant weapon and go kill the Fire Nation!" Sokka furiously shouted. He was silenced by a fierce glare from Naruto.

"Listen, and watch the ships."

((Earlier, with the Fire Nation Navy,(FNN)) "I have to go Uncle!" a scarred young man hissed.

"I know, and I 'm coming with you! Something horrible is going to happen to these ships; I can feel it! And I don't want to be here when it happens, so move over!" an older, more stocky man whispered to his nephew, nudging him over in the canoe. The younger one begrudgingly relented, and gave his uncle the room. Then together, they silently paddled away from the large, imposing battleship they had left.

(((Back at the gates) GO TO YOUTUBE AND LISTEN TO One, by Metallica.) The Studio version) Yoru removed his facemask, and the guitarist began to play. It was a somber piece, though quickly played. Soon, the other guitarist joined in, his melody higher and faster. His fingertips danced along the metal strings, and the Fire Nation ships began to sink from the many rips and gaping tears in their hulls.

The drums and bass melted into the deadly song, their deep, pounding notes blowing the ships to oblivion. And then, Yoru began to sing. It was soft at first, but his haunting voice became more and more aggressive, as if filled with hate for the enemy, helpless to his onslaught. The guitars became distorted and more and more ships fell to the song. It went on like this for almost eight minutes, starting soft and melancholy, and moving to loud and boiling with rage, then back. Throughout the piece, while one could see the ships explode and fall, never did they make a sound. The world was silent, save for the mysterious Yoru's ballad of destruction.

By the time he had finished his song, of the vast fleet of almost one thousand, not one ship had been spared. The only traces that the Fire Nation Navy had ever been there were the flames burning from the floating oil. All shreds of the ships themselves had sunk to the depths of the Arctic Ocean.

Yoru's instruments shimmered and vanished, like a mirage in the desert once approached, and his copies disappeared in clouds of smoke. He replaced his facemask and leaped down to his stunned comrades. Naruto congratulated him on a job well done, but the world's natives stared in a frightening mixture of admiration, disbelief and terror.

To them, Yoru had been the moderator, though he never spoke a word. Whenever they had an argument, their white-haired friend always helped them see through the others eyes. Now they were unsure. Here was someone with the power to destroy anyone in his path, but he chose peace. And though they knew that, his power was still frightening, though strangely graceful.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Waaaaazup! I know what you're thinking. 'You made Yoru too powerful! You even said he was unstoppable!' Think about it. His voice causes explosions and rips, right? Try using that in a close-quarters, one-on-one fight. Sure, you'd kill the other guy, but not without grievous injury to yourself. And he can't talk! EVER! The Sharingan can copy anything, and Gaara can control sand, but are you going to complain to Kishimoto-baka? Probably not! You're going to complain ABOUT him, but that's not the point.

Review, and give me your opinion on this, (Topic above) and THESE!! (New Polls below)

Poll (1) What element should Naruto get? Air is out of the running, but Earth and Fire have THREE votes each! When one has a two (Or maybe three) vote lead, I'll start work on the next chap.

YOUR CHOICES ARE:

_**A: EARTHBENDING – 3 votes so far**_

_**B: FIREBENDING – 3 votes so far**_

Poll (2) Pairing for this arc? (Avatar arc)

**_A: NO ROMANCE – 3 votes so far_**

_**B: TOPH – 2 votes so far**_

_**C: TY LEE – 1 vote so far**_

I didn't include June this time, cuz she's in what, 3 episodes? I know NOTHING about her! Sorry, but I kicked her out of the running with a bladed sombrero, a papier-mâché cheese grater, and the left half of a semi-rabid iguana's frontal lobe. (…WTF?! Can Iguanas even GET rabies?!)


	3. Avatar World Part 3

World Hoppers

Chapter 3 – The Avatar World (Part 3)

Disclaimer – Nuts to your lawsuit!

'Thoughts'

"Dialogue"

Okay so here's what happened with the polls. We have a winner for the first one. The second, I'm saying fuck it, there's not gonna be enough chapters for any romance. After this, there're only 1 or 2 more parts in this world's story. NEW POLL AT BOTTOM! And yes, I'm trying to get an even 'word count'.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

The group had, after a while of searching, found an earthbending teacher for Aang. It was a young blind girl named Toph. She had tried to teach Naruto… but to no avail. He simply wasn't an earthbender, and that could mean only one thing. Firebending. It was the last option. The Avatar was reluctant to learn; Toph was a hard taskmaster. He eventually got the hang of it, and they moved on.

It was a slaughter. Princess Azula; Prince Zuko's younger sister, had shown up and attempted a _coup_ d'état in the Earth Kingdom capitol. She had succeeded… until the Princess had run into Aang and the rest. Toph and Sokka had gone to free the Earth King, so Aang, Yoru, Naruto and Katara were left to deal with two firebending masters, and a platoon of earthbending experts.

Now, normally Yoru would just blow the shit out of them all and be done with it. Thing was, they were in a large cavern. Any noise could potentially bring the spiky ceiling down on their heads. So, Katara dealt with Azula, Aang fought with Zuko, and the shinobi began dispatching the 'Dai Lee' as the earthbenders called themselves.

(With Katara)

The young waterbending girl was hard-pressed to even keep up with the firebending Princess. 'Her fire… It's hotter than normal! If there wasn't this river here I'd have already run out of water…' Katara thought as she blocked several streams of Azula's blue fire.

After many minutes of fighting just to keep from being burned, Katara decided to go on the offensive. She blocked a fireball, turned, and shot a tendril of water toward the surprised Princess. The waterbender thought that she was about to win, when Azula flipped over her water-whip and shot a blue stream of fire at Katara from point-blank; less than ten feet away. Unable to dodge, the young girl shut her eyes and waited for the agony that never came. "Can you do anything without our help?" a voice asked. She looked up to see a whiskered, smiling face.

"N-Naruto?" she asked in disbelief. The mysterious young man had saved her… and she was still in his arms. She fought back a blush at the thought of being held by this gorgeous man. 'I-I like someone else, I like someone else, I like someone else…' she repeated in her head like a mantra.

"Shh! No time for conversations; we're still fighting Azula!" he hissed, leaping to the side, avoiding a fireball. Naruto set her on the ground. "I'll take care of her." He said before vanishing.

Azula was shocked when the orange-haired teenager had vanished before her eyes. She frantically spun, searching for her enemy. The Princess ducked just as a fist sailed above her head, and she blew a stream of fire into the arm above her, setting it ablaze.

Naruto was confused. First Azula dodged his punch, then she caught his bandaged arm on fire, and it didn't hurt a bit. "…That's interesting." He mused, waving his flaming appendage before him, slowly. As the flames burned down, he sighed. 'I guess they get to find out. …Damn.' He sighed again as the fire disappeared and revealed his Kyuubi arm. Both Katara and Azula stared in shock, confusion and fear. "This… Is my power, and my curse. If you are wise… **You will leave us in peace.**" He said, youkai seeping from his body and deepening his voice. The youkai began to take shape around him, forming a vague animalistic form with a tail and long ears. "**NOW!**" he growled, sending Azula tripping over herself to get away from the horror she had faced.

He dispersed the demonic essence and turned to Katara. Naruto's eyes became downcast when he saw that she was shivering in fear. He took a step forward, but stopped as she flinched. He could see that she was terrified of him. "Katara, I…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just… Just what are you?" The waterbending girl asked. "When I saw you… Just then… I realized… We don't actually know anything about you… Where you come from… Exactly how you got here… How you can do what you do… And now… This… This… Horrible power you have… What… What are you? …Both of you! What are you?!" she screamed as she began to cry.

"I… We… I don't know what we are anymore. We will tell all of you… everything. I promise. But not here, not now. It's not safe yet." Naruto said, leading Katara from the cavern.

(With Aang)

This was not looking good. Aang had fought Zuko before, and won… but he was different this time. He fought with a fierceness that he hadn't shown before, and the Avatar was doing his best to keep the battle a stalemate until someone could help. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that would change the tide of the fight. "Zuko!" he yelled. "Why are you doing this?!"

The Prince paused to answer, and found himself tied to a stalagmite. "W-What is this!?" he roared. "Release me!!" A piece of paper was held in front of his face. "Don't mock me!!" was responded to with a slap to the back of the head.

Yoru walked to Aang and placed his hand on the Avatar's shoulder. Aang felt a need to say some rather specific words, and looked to the silent shinobi, who nodded. "Yoru says… Answer the Avatar's question, if you please."

Zuko growled; this was humiliating! …But they had him right where they wanted him, and they seemed to want to end this peacefully. "Grrah… Fine. I'm doing it to regain my honor."

"Yoru says… You believe that what you are doing is honorable? You have seen your father's tyranny in the Fire Nation; you wish to subject the world to that?"

"I…" Zuko was at a loss for words. He wanted to argue, but what the Avatar, what 'Yoru' was saying made entirely too much sense. "…If I capture the Avatar, then I will be welcomed home, and once my father dies, I'll be able to fix his mistakes!"

"Yoru says… You really think that he will make _you_ the Fire Lord when he dies? I have observed you, and during your travels you have become a halfway decent person. Your sister on the other hand, is entirely too much like your father. It would be logical for him to declare _her_ his successor, and dispatch you. Come with us; once we defeat your father and sister, _you_ will be fire lord, and we can work together to fix this world!"

"I… I don't know… For the last several years it's been my purpose in life to capture the Avatar… I can't change that on a whim!"

Yoru removed his hand from Aang's shoulder, and showed the Avatar a paper. The bald boy looked uncertain, but eventually nodded. "We'll release you then. You're so good at finding us, I'm sure you'll be able to get in touch with us no matter what your decision is! Well, be seeing you!" The arrow-tattooed boy exclaimed as he leapt with Yoru to the exit of the large cave.

"Wait!" Zuko yelled. "Grrr… COME BACK AND UNTIE ME!! Wha-?" he noticed a paper lying on the ground.

It read 'You weren't tied up in the first place!' with a little smiley and a musical note in the corner. He lifted his arms and found no resistance; he wasn't tied up, he was just sitting against a stalagmite, and the seat of his pants was wet. Zuko stood, brushed himself off, and left to find his uncle. He had some thinking to do.

(With everyone)

"So… That was you?" Sokka asked. "We felt that from all the way in the King's palace!"

"I know you all have questions. About our origins, and our power. I don't know Yoru's story… But I'll tell you mine." His eyes became glazed. "It all started the day I was born. A demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was attacking our shinobi village, Konohagakure no Sato. Our ninja were doing their best, using their most powerful jutsu to stop the beast, but it was like an ant attempting to kill a man. Our leader, the Yondaime Hokage, had devised a way to defeat the Kyuubi. He rode into battle on his summon, Gamabunta, the boss toad, a warrior the size of a very small mountain. The Hokage, a man by the name of Namikaze Minato, sacrificed his life to summon the Death God, the Shinigami, the mortal plain to seal the Kyuubi into his only son… Namikaze Naruto.

But it didn't stop there. Many people died that day, and their families and friends saw me not as the holder of the beast, but the beast in human form, and they sought to kill me. That very day there were more than one hundred attempts on my life. I was sent to an orphanage where I was beaten, shunned and hated until I was four years old, when they left me on the street. The Sandaime Hokage, the man I saw as my grandfather, bought me an apartment to live in. Still, I was given rotten food, and beaten daily by the villagers.

This lasted until I was twelve years old; when I graduated from the shinobi academy… and when I learned of the Kyuubi. One of my sensei tried to kill me and my other sensei. I stopped him, and for that I was given the rank of gennin. Until my teammate, the village prodigy, left for power, all of my accomplishments were given to him. I left to train with my father's sensei. I came back at fifteen. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade, told me about my parents.

A year later, I fought my former teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Somehow we ripped a hole in space-time, and I was brought to the 'Hall of Worlds' or HOW, where I met Yoru. It was an endless hallway lined with doors that led to different worlds. We went through the door that led to this one, and that's how we got here. While I was unconscious from being ripped from my world, the Kyuubi made several changes, awakening my bloodline, raising my intelligence, and giving me this arm. Because of that though, he was destroyed and I was left with his power."

By the time he finished his story, the native boys were in shock and the girls, even Toph, were crying. This man that sat before them had gone through so much in his life. They had all thought that their lives were hard… but they might as well have been royalty.

Yoru placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "…My story may not be as hard as Naruto's, but I believe it holds a certain pain. I was born nearly two millennia before Naruto, in a world of both technology and chakra. My clan has the ability that you have already seen. Most get this during puberty, but I was born with it. Because of that, I was alone for nearly my entire life. My parents only visited me to teach me how to use my power. I suppose that saved me though. When I was eight years old my clan was killed, but I was hidden away. I left and wandered the world, learning from different sensei to use weapons and chakra. On my sixteenth birthday I blacked out and awoke in the HOW.

That's how I ended up here. In my clan I was both the prodigy and the pariah. I was never taught to speak, only to sing and play, and my music brought death. I was also blind, in the normal sense. My eyes work much the same way Toph sees, merely through the air and not the ground. But I digress. The first time I was let out of my cell was when I was seven years old, but the children made fun of me for staying quiet. I couldn't talk back or yell because I would kill them. I didn't leave my cell again until my clan was killed." He released Naruto's shoulder.

"So now you know our secrets. We are outcasts of society, mocked and hated for something we were practically born with. Do you hate us, as our world did?" the now completely serious Naruto asked.

"I don't speak for everyone… But I don't hate you at all." Toph said, tears still running down her face. The others, not trusting their voice, nodded their agreement.

Naruto began tearing up, and cried as he hugged his companions for this world. The more stoic and socially inexperienced Yoru settled for a warm smile. "There is something that you should know though…" Naruto began, still crying. "Once you complete your task… We'll have to leave."

"What? You can't leave!" the group shouted in near unison.

"I'm afraid we'll have to. We don't know for sure; we've never done this before… But that's what we're guessing. We'll find out soon enough though."

The group flew in relative silence for the remainder of their current trip.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Well, another chapter under the belt. Sorry about the long wait, but the less you review the longer it takes! So if you want another chapter sooner rather than later, then review! REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!!

POLL!!1!

We are approaching the end of this world's story. Where should they go next? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!! IT CAN BE ANY ANIME, MANGA OR TV SHOW!!


	4. Avatar World Final Part

World Hoppers

Chapter 4 – The Avatar World (Part 4 – The Final Battle)

Disclaimer – If I owned Naruto, you might actually LIKE it.

OK! Yes, this is the final chapter in the Avatar World. (sniff) It ended so soon! …Well there were only like, three important parts in the WHOLE SERIES. I've got some ideas, and there'll be a poll at the bottom to decide which will be put in the story. It will only influence my decision. If one leads by, like, 300 then I'll go with it though. THE CHAPTERS WILL NOT ALWAYS COME OUT THIS FAST!!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

It had been over a year since the two shinobi had arrived in this strange world. Over a year since they had begun their journey to save this alien world. Over a year since they had met the Avatar. They had found trainers for each element. Katara and Pakku for waterbending. Toph for earthbending and Zuko for firebending. Katara and Yoru had learned the art of controlling water, Naruto learned to attack with the fire of his spirit, and Aang had learned to move with all of the elements.

This day was the culmination of it all. Their joy, their anger, their sadness, it all built up to this one day. The day that could end one of two ways. The world could be saved… Or it could burn. Ozai, the former Fire Lord, had left his land with a fleet of airships. The tyrant had left the title of 'Fire Lord' to his daughter Azula, and had named himself the 'Phoenix King'. He set off to burn the Earth Kingdom into submission on this day, the second coming of Sozin's Comet. And what's more… The Avatar had disappeared the day before while they slept.

Sokka punched the dirt below him in frustration. "What do we do?!" he screamed. Without Aang, how were they going to beat Ozai?! He was the key to the whole plan, and he was gone.

"We make a plan." A battle-hardened voice came. They turned to the grim Naruto. "Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, Suki. You stay here and battle Azula. If she's busy fighting you, it will be impossible for her to send reinforcements for Ozai, and with all of you her skill won't count for anything. Yoru will deal with the fleet, and I'll take care of Ozai… at least until Aang arrives." He spoke in a commanding tone. They had never seen this side of Naruto before. The Naruto they knew was a carefree, happy-go-lucky guy! But this was a seasoned warrior, someone who had seen far too many of his friends die beside him. "You have your assignment. Yoru, let's go!" his white-haired companion nodded and together they vanished.

(With the 'natives')

"So that's the plan." Sokka said. "Everybody got it?"

"Yeah. I have a question though. How is Yoru gonna beat that whole fleet?" Suki asked, only to receive snickers in response.

"Oh yeah, you three weren't there! If you are lucky, we will beat Azula fast enough for you to see it." Katara responded. The warrior from Kyoshi was still confused, but followed as they headed off for the Fire Lord's chambers.

Luckily, due to the shinobi's stealth expertise, they were just outside of the Fire Lord's palace, and already knew the location of their destination. Only… "She's not here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Damn, I thought this might happen." Four heads turned to Zuko. "When Azula was worried or stressed, she would always go to the courtyard. It is this way, follow me."

It wasn't that far from her chambers, and just as Zuko said, Azula was pacing the courtyard. She stopped, sensing a presence. "Ah, little Zu-Zu. You came! And you brought some friends!" she said as she turned, an insane glint in her eye.

"It's over." Zuko said. "You are outnumbered and outmatched. Give up and we won't have to hurt you!"

"Hahahaha! Give up?! If you had an entire army you couldn't even touch me!!" Azula screamed as she shot off several columns of fire.

A wall of rock blocked them, and she was forced to dodge fireballs, icicles and large hunks of stone. If the princess stopped moving for more than a second then she would be crushed, burnt or impaled. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long, but she couldn't get close enough to do any sort of damage. If she blasted the rock wall with lightning it would just rise up again. Anything she did before it was up was blocked by water or fire.

She was so preoccupied with staying alive that she didn't notice the rocks stop flying. Azula landed… and couldn't move. The last things she saw were stone hands holding her in place before a stream of fire blew through her head. The fight was all over less than three minutes after it began. Azula was dead, her hair gone and her head blackened. The hands crumbled and she fell in a lifeless heap on the stone ground.

Zuko almost felt sorry for his sister. No matter how evil someone is, it's always hard to kill family. "I'm sorry Zuko… but it had to be done." The soft voice of Katara helped.

"I know. She was too far-gone to be saved. …We should go. Naruto and Yoru might need help." He silently led them away from his siblings corpse, and they rode to the Earth Kingdom aboard Appa.

They made it there in less than three hours , and it seemed that they were in luck. The flying battleships were nearing the battlefield. The group scanned the area, searching for their friends. There were six Yorus on a stone pillar. Naruto was standing next to them. He saw Appa, said something to the masked shinobi and back-flipped over one hundred feet to a pillar behind Yoru.

(With Naruto and Yoru)

"…There they are!" Naruto exclaimed, seeing Appa. "I'll take care of Ozai. You get the ships. Let's do this!" he shouted before he flipped away.

(Now go to Youtube, and listen to Through Fire and Flames by Dragonforce. I know, it's kinda nerdy, but I think it's fitting. You know, they're fighting the _Fire Nation)_

"Boy are you three in for a show!" Sokka said from their lookout on Appa.

Six Yorus were on the pillar. There were two guitars, a bass, drums, keyboard and several microphones. All were silent until a guitarist began quickly playing. The drums, keyboard, bass and second guitar soon followed. Then the original sang. Their hands and fingers moved wildly across metal strings, keys and drums. The song was fast-paced and wild. As they played, gaping holes were torn in the hulls of the warship fleet.

Seeing his ships being torn to shreds, Ozai leaped from his airship mere seconds before it exploded as it's engine ruptured. Soon, all of the ships had been annihilated and Yoru finished his song.

The Phoenix King flew to a nearby pillar of stone to escape the flaming wreckage that had been his attack force. He swore; his plans had been thwarted! Not even he could conquer the Earth Kingdom alone, even with his heightened power. Ozai was about to launch himself at the masked enemy when a voice came from behind him. "Leave him." It said. "Your fight is with me."

He turned to face his mysterious adversary. He had dark orange hair, dressed in red, had strange eyes, and his right arm was bandaged. "One of the Avatar's protégés… Naruto, if my information was good. What chance do you think you stand against me?"

Naruto smirked calmly. "Sir, I have faced enemies much bigger, meaner, and more powerful than you. When you've stopped a raging sand demon, I'll call you my equal. Now… Come!"

Ozai shot forth, rocketing himself forward with firebending. Just as he was about to hit his foe, the shinobi jumped and his leg flew out, catching the Phoenix King on the crown of his head, sending him into the pillar below, effectively destroying it. "Sir, the Avatar may have qualms about killing you. I, however, **do not!**" Naruto's eyes burned a bloody crimson, and the wrappings on his arm were torn off, as well as his to, revealing a chiseled but horribly scarred body. A red misty substance bled from his pores, conformed to his body, and shaped two long dagger-like ears and a long tail. The fur on the Namikaze's arm spread several centimeters into his chest, his canines grew and his nails lengthened and sharpened to claws. He let out a primal roar as Ozai crawled out of the rubble.

(Aboard Appa)

"Oh god…" Suki gasped as she saw what was happening. Not just the youkai, but also the hundreds of scars crisscrossing her friend's body. "What's happening?"

(The Fight)

"Wha-What are you?!" the Phoenix King screamed in terror.

Naruto began to chuckle, and slowly moved to a cold laugh. "**What am I? I am the creation of the fear and hatred of thousands. I am the result of years of torment.**" His voice became giddy. "**And I'm gonna take your body!**" He said, and then disappeared.

"What do you-?" Ozai managed before a clawed hand gripped his throat and lifted him into the air.

"**What do I mean? I mean precisely what I said!**" the inhuman young shinobi cried as he placed his hand on the former Fire Lord's head, sending his chakra into the older man's brain.

Aang arrived less than a minute later. "Naruto!" he shouted as he flew in on his glider. "Stop!" The orange-haired young man glanced at the airbender, and released Ozai. "What were you doing?!"

"I think you mean 'What did you do?' Aang." The Phoenix King's voice came. The Avatar looked and recoiled in surprise. Gone were the black locks of the people in this world. Dark orange replaced them. "Ozai's gone, Aang."

"Wh-Wha… What did you do?!" the boy screamed. Those on Appa saw vaguely what was happening, and flew down to meet them. They were just as shocked as Aang by what happened to their enemy's hair.

"**Do you see my eyes? They are an unimaginably rare bloodline from my world. They are the ultimate doujutsu, the Rin'negan. One of the many devastating abilities they bestow upon me is this. I have disposed of Ozai's mind. There is only me. I see what his body sees, I know what his brain knows, I feel what his body feels, and I can move my consciousness between my bodies, preventing my death. I may have as many as I want. This is what I did.**"

"You… You monster! You killed him!" Aang shouted in rage.

"**Monster? MONSTER?! I'M THE MONSTER?! NO! …Calm down Naruto… Ozai killed thousands. His reign of tyranny is over, and other worlds will benefit from his death! Killing one person, two people, even thousands does not make one a monster! The reasons behind those peoples' deaths makes one a monster! I do not take the lives of the innocent! I abolish evil, and take the power of the darkness that I destroy! I steal the skills of the dark to save those of the light! Can you call me a monster for killing a tyrant?!**"

The Avatar was taken aback by this outburst from his friend. "But… I could have saved him! I know how to take peoples' bending away! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

"Then you should have gotten here sooner." Came the cold voice of Naruto, now bare of the Youkai. "I learned that a long time ago. Don't be the hero and arrive just in the nick of time… because anything can happen at any instant. …We're going to have to leave very soon, so if you have any last-minute questions, now's the time to ask."

"Naruto, you said you know everything my father knew. Do you know where my mother is?" Zuko asked.

A blank look passed over the two faces of Naruto, before Ozai's head nodded. "She's on a small island just outside of Fire Nation waters. The island's shaped like a flower… but I'm not sure if she's alive. Ozai never visited."

Others had various questions, like 'How does it feel to have two bodies?' or 'Is it weird being able to see in two directions at once?' but in time, all the questions were answered.

The shinobi closed their eyes, and a brick-red door rose out of the pillar they stood on. "It's time for us to leave. Goodbye everyone… We will return if we can." Naruto said as they opened the door and entered the Hall of Worlds. The two orange-haired bodies sighed. "Well, where to next?"

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

And this 'story arc' has ended. I've narrowed it down to 4 main options for the next arc! …Meaning these are the ones I'm semi-familiar with. Sorry, I'm too lazy to research stuff I haven't seen or read about at least once. NO BLEACH. It messes with mah planz! Next 'World Poll' you can vote for video games too! Hooray for Final Fantasy Seven and Ten!

A: Teen Titans (If it's done well, it's actually pretty good!)

B: Fate Stay Night (My idea)

C: X-Men (WTF is the storyline for X-MEN?!)

D: One Piece (Naruto with a devil fruit!)

E: Ben 10 (It'd be funny as hell.)


	5. FateStay Night World Part 1

World Hoppers

Chapter 5 – Fate/Stay Night World (Part 1)

Disclaimer – I'm insulted that you think that I'M responsible for the way Naruto is! Feel the shame! FEEL THE SHAME!!

**What up Bitches?!** WH is back, and in Technicolor! Wait… Nevermind. My bad. The poll results are in! READ THE GODDAMN STORY IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT SO BAD!! It's like, what, a page into it? You don't even need to scroll down! It's right there! I have some KICKASS plans for this World, so read the story, click the little button at the bottom, review, and add World Hoppers to your favorites! …Please?

Little note: I AM NOT GAY. Anything that could lead you to believe such is merely description in the perspective of a woman. And if you ever, EVER see Naru/Yoru, it's talking about YORUICHI from Bleach. Not my Yoru. And now, since I've said that I'm straight, I have to say that I don't hate gay people, because if I don't say that, I get hate mail. I DON'T HATE GAY PEOPLE. I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU ALL KNOW THAT I'M NOT GAY. That's it. So if I get any hate mail, I can point out that I said that.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

We join our heroes… sitting in a hallway. "So?" the one in red asked. "Where are we gonna go this time? I saw a door with a wierd blue thing and a red cog, a ship, a dancing lady with long clothes, a watch-type thing, a big 'T', and a big 'X'."

The one in black scribbled on a paper. 'First things first. Are we just gonna have Ozai's body following us around? Could you seal him in something? He's kinda creepy, what with the soulless stare and all.'

Naruto grumbled about pansy-ass people from the past, but turned the image of the Kyuubi on the back of his outfit into a seal, and 'Ozai' poofed into smoke, showing that it had been a success. He looked back to Yoru. "…Hey, what happened to your jacket?" his friend pointed to a coat hanger where his black longcoat resided. He was now wearing black boots, dark grey pants, white fingerless gloves that extended back to mid fore-arm, a black sleeveless muscle shirt and his facemask, which connected with his shirt.

'Felt like a change. I've been wearing that since I was eight, and it's really just getting in the way now. Let's get down to business. I think the symbols on the doors don't show what's on the other side. I think they show what we're going to need to do. The last one had the symbols for the 'elemental countries' in that world, and we had to help save them. I'll check this side. If we don't find any that look especially good, we'll use one of the ones you found earlier.' The masked shinobi wrote.

Naruto had been looking at the doors for several minutes when an absolutely giddy Yoru ran up and shoved a piece of paper in his face. 'O MY GOD! I found the awesomest world EVER!!' knowing how Yoru was _always_ calm, the former blonde followed him to a door.

"What the hell! You're excited over a door with a cup on it?!"

'DUDE! That's the Holy Grail! An artifact of unimaginable power! This world is BOUND to be awesome!'

"You're serious? OPEN THE DOOR DAMNIT!" The Namikaze exclaimed, throwing the door open.

Unlike their first world, they didn't walk through the door. No, they were sucked through. Less than a second after, they were surrounded by a bright light, and were rising out of the ground. In-between them was a beautiful blond woman in armor, and they were facing a boy around their age and a man with blue hair, blue armor and a spear. Reacting instinctively, Naruto shunpo-ed and broke the spear-wielding man's neck. He fell to the floor and vanished in a flash of light.

The Rin'negan user turned and smiled at the two gaping individuals. "Hi! I'm Namikaze Naruto, and this is Yoru. He can't talk. We're from another world, so you're going to need to educate us on this one. We are powerful warriors…." He went on to list their various abilities and specialties. "Yeah, so that's about it! You guys?"

"W-Well I'm Saber." The blonde woman stammered out. "I um… I'm an expert with a sword, and I'm strong, and I've got various other abilities." She blushed, both at her lack of skill in comparison with them, and the gorgeous men that held such power. It was enough to make a girl... No. She had a mission to complete.

"…I'm confused! You're from another world, and she's from somewhere… I don't know! What's going on?!" he shouted.

A girl with pigtails and a man in red with white hair rushed into the room. "Shiro! Are you okay? …Who are they?"

"I don't know!" the one identified as 'Shiro' yelled. "The spear guy was about to kill me when these three came out of the ground, then Naruto killed the spear guy!"

"Yo!" the last Namikaze gave her his introduction speech. "So can you tell us what's going on here? We're all somewhat confused by this whole thing."

After sitting through a lengthy explanation of the Grail Wars, both the shinobi and Shiro had an idea of what the situation was. "So… Our job is to kill extremely powerful people." The pigtailed girl, Rin, nodded. "…I'm good with it. You?" Yoru nodded. "Alright... so we work for Shiro, right?" she nodded again. "And Saber works for him too?" another nod. "And in return for killing powerful figures from this worlds past and future we all get a wish." yet another nod. "...That's FUCKIN awesome!"

(The next day)

The four companions sat around Shiro's table, eating Yoru's homemade waffles. "You two said you're from another world, right? Which one? Mars?" the owner of the house joked.

Naruto chuckled, and shook his head as Yoru put a gloved hand on his shoulder. "…No, when he said we were from another world, he meant another… dimension, if you will. We come from a world where a good deal of the population can do extraordinary things, like walk on walls, ceilings and water. I guess I should start at the beginning of this whole ordeal. Naruto was fighting his former teammate…" the masked shinobi recalled their journey so far to the other two, who listened intently. "So we opened the door, got sucked in, and showed up in your basement. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why are you talking in third person?" the blonde girl asked. Yoru smiled underneath his facemask.

"Naruto's not talking right now. I'm using him as a medium for speech. If I talk, whatever's in front of me explodes and gets ripped to pieces, but this works. This and writing. Anything else?"

There were of course, many questions. Mostly things like 'Can you teach me to use chakra/bending?' A quick check revealed that they neither had chakra coils, or a spiritual power. At least, of the sort that was needed to learn bending.

Shiro spent most of the day leading his three new companions around the city, showing them the wonders of the age. Learning that Yoru was from a time with technology more advanced than this had surprised the native.

It had become dark by the time they had decided to go home, but on their way, they were confronted by a small girl. "So you're the seventh? You have practically no power!" she snapped. Normally, this would have been a terrible decision on the girls part. However, she was in the care of the hulking figure behind her. "Oh? You noticed him!" she smirked. "My berserker is the strongest hero in Greek mythology!"

It took only seconds for the answer to come to Shiro, Saber and Yoru. One took several steps back in fear, another grabbed the hilt of her invisible sword, and the third… was unimpressed. "Huh? Who's that?" Naruto asked.

"He's Heracles, you dunce!" the girl shouted.

"Mmmm… Nope. Not ringing any bells. I'm not from around here. I don't know the history!"

"Ugh! Heracles, kill them!" The giant barreled from behind her, a stone sword-axe held above his head. The massive man struck at Naruto. The shinobi caught the attack, though it took much of his strength to do so.

"Well now, aren't you something? I think we could have some fun with you!" He shouted, grabbing the Berserker's weapon and throwing Heracles several feet back. "Yoru! Steam!" the last Namikaze cried as he readied a fireball. Yoru shot a large pool's worth of water to the firebender, who created a cloud of steam with it.

By the time he got up, Heracles couldn't see two feet in front of him. The behemoth began swinging wildly, trying to hit anything. With the ninja's respective doujutsu, the mist was no hindrance, and they were silently leaping about, throwing water whips, fireballs, and various jutsu at their enemy. Unfortunately though, the Berserker's skin was harder than rock. Their attacks bounced off of him like pebbles off a tree. They both knew that there were few attacks in their arsenal that would kill him, and only one was safe enough to use with their friends around. "Fuuton: Rasengan!" Naruto roared as the softball-sized hurricane drilled its way into Heracles' head, killing him instantly.

The Berserker dropped to the pavement and vanished. The mist dissipated, and the group of four was gone, leaving the arrogant girl to the cold night.

They reached Shiro's home soon after, and found it to have been cleaned by a small army of Naruto clones. 'So Naruto,' Yoru wrote. 'Why didn't you take that guy's body? He was practically invincible, even by shinobi standards!'

"Did you see him? That guy was all strength and no speed! He would be useless against any decent ninja, just like he was against us."

'Speed can be increased through training.'

"…Damnit! He would have been jounin level if he got a gennin's speed! Urgh!" the former blonde cursed up a storm, much to onlooker's bewilderment. He sighed. "Well, there'll be plenty of other bodies! …Damnit! I should have gotten that guy with the spear!"

"Um, what are you yelling about?" Shiro asked.

Naruto sighed again. "You see, I have this bloodline called the Rin'negan..." he explained the more basic parts of his kekkei genkai to his 'master'. "So I can have multiple bodies. There're the 'God realm' body, the 'Hell realm' body, the 'Earth realm' body, the 'Ghost realm' body, the 'Animal realm' body, and the 'Demi-god realm' body." Ozai appeared with a 'poof'. Shiro noticed that he had the same hair color, and that his eyes had the same ripple pattern. "This is Ozai. He was a tyrant that sought to rule the last, and first world we visited. He was the Fire Lord, and he's a firebending master."

"If he's a tyrant, then why is he here?" Saber yelled, placing her hand on her still invisible sword.

"When I said 'body' I meant exactly that. His mind is completely gone, and I have his knowledge, his body, his skills, and I see out of his eyes as well as mine. Understand?" they nodded, still a bit confused though. "Good! Now uh... You got any extra rooms?"

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Awww SNAPS! That's one more chapter in the books! But I… I… I DON'T HAVE A POLL!! I've already got practically everything planned out already! (cries) But yeah, push the little button right there, and review. You can even put in a random word!


	6. Fate Stay Night World Part 2

World Hoppers

Chapter 6 – Fate/Stay Night World (Part 2)

Disclaimer – Go back to the last chapter, and read that one. Or the one before that! Or the one before that!

**What up Biznatch?!** This chapter has a POLL! Because the next chapter is going to be the last in this world. It's a short series, get off my keyboard! But yeah, I've already gotten Naruto's other bodies planned out. This means that he won't get a body from every place they go to! Like, if they go to One Piece World, he won't get Crocodile's body, because Gaara's cooler.

I'll give you a hint to ALL THE BODIES HE'LL GET! The color of their cloaks will be White for Naruto, Red for Ozai, Gold for the one from this world, Navy, Teal and Green. If you guess on at least one of the unrevealed bodies, (OTHER THAN THE ONE FOR THIS ARC) I'll tell you if you got it right in a PM.

Also, all of the songs that Yoru has and will sing are clues to how he got to the HOW! Genius, isn't it? (Happyface) I'll try to get links to the songs on mah profile.

Naruto and Yoru are 17 now, since about a year past in the first world. Since this series doesn't last that long, they'll be 17 in the next world too.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"Will you stop following us?! We're trying to go on a date!" Saber shouted at the shinobi.

"You're not at full power, and what if someone really powerful shows up? There's no guarantee that you can take them! Besides, we can disguise ourselves as anything, so you won't even know we're there!" Naruto exclaimed, poofing out of sight with Yoru.

"Wait! Agh, where did they go?!" She sighed. "Nevermind." And the two left for Downtown, where they would have their date. They didn't wait to arrive to begin their small-talk.

Shiro loved Saber dearly. He was going to attempt to talk her out of her quest for the Grail. He didn't want her to have to fight. But he knew that if he told her that she'd assume that he thought she was weak. Shiro didn't want that, and as such, was in a bit of a dilemma.

They were rather deep in conversation, and missed the blonde man glaring with barely contained rage. He seemed to be a normal person, but if one looked closely, they could see the deep red of his eyes. "Saber, since you're a Heroic Spirit, you must be pretty important!" he could see her visibly wince. Something had probably gone horribly wrong for her in her life. "You don't have to tell me who you are, but if it doesn't give anything away… What's your name?" Shiro asked.

She was full of doubt. Should she tell him? If she did, what would happen? Her name wasn't the one she went by in life, so it couldn't be too bad, could it? Her inner battle raged on. "My name is… Arturia." She finally came to a decision.

"Arturia… It's a beautiful name." Her date smiled warmly. Saber began to blush, but was saved as the waitress came to take their plates. "Here, I'll go pay." Shiro stood and left for the front desk.

"He thinks it's… beautiful…" she held a hand to her lips. But Arturia hardened her resolve as she saw her master return. "Thank you for a lovely date," Saber said as they left. "But don't think you've changed my mind! I'm still going after the Grail. I'm glad that you don't want to lose me… But I need that wish."

His expression saddened, but he nodded. There was nothing that he could do to convince her. "Oh, isn't this a touching scene?" they heard from their side. There was the blonde man. Arturia's face changed from anger to fear. "I'm so glad you recognize me, Arturia! It's been so long since we last met. And this must be your master! I must say I'm disappointed. He's got next to no power! Such a pity that he'll have to die. I so despise killing the weak." Sections of the air around him rippled, and the points of blades slowly came out to face the two.

"Not so fast pretty-boy!" several plumes of smoke appeared. "You get to go through us first!" Naruto cried as he and Ozai got into a traditional firebending stance. Several Yorus stood with various instruments.

The blonde man laughed. "Do you have any idea who I am?! I am Gilgamesh, King of Heroes!!" he shouted, shooting hundreds of weapons at them.

"Yoru, you're up!" Naruto yelled, deflecting as many as he could. Yoru's drums, bass, trumpet, and keyboard began to play, closely followed by the turntable and the original. (**Song is 'Run' by Gnarls Barkley**) The explosions blew the projectiles in random directions, some going into the air, the ground, or back at Gilgamesh.

Arturia and Shiro stared in awe. Naruto had told them what happened when Yoru spoke, but this was unreal! …And incredibly catchy! The weapons stopped flying just before the song finished, and the King of Heroes was caught in the chest by the last note, sending him soaring back in a cloud of smoke and dust. When it cleared Gilgamesh was nowhere to be found. "He's not dead you know." Naruto said as he came back to the two onlookers. "He'll be back, and now he knows what Yoru can do." His face lightened. "That doesn't mean there's anything he can do about it though!" he exclaimed as he turned to walk back to their home for this world.

"…Hey!" Shiro shouted. "Where were you guys hiding?"

"We were your shoes!" was the reply. Looking down, he saw that he was indeed barefoot.

(Elsewhere)

"What do you mean 'They beat me'?! Arturia shouldn't be able to even compare, with that weak master of hers!" a man, concealed by darkness shouted at his wounded servant.

"That's just it!" Gilgamesh rose to his defense. "She didn't fight me! There were two guys with orange hair, and a band of clones! And when I say 'band', I mean the clones played music. When they played everything I sent at them was blown out of the air, and it hit me too! Tore a big hole in my chest; as you can see."

The mysterious man growled. "This changes everything! There are more of them, and they've found a way to fight you… Aaagh, how are we going to get the grail now?!"

The injured half-god chuckled. "Who says they can fight me? That was only one of my techniques. They'll have to do much, much better to actually defeat me!"

(Back with our heroes)

"You weren't kidding when you said that when he talks things explode!" Shiro exclaimed. "I mean, there's no way even Gilgamesh survived that!"

"No, he lived. I can feel it, and my feelings are usually right… Yoru, what do you think of Gilgamesh?"

'If you're asking if I think you should take his body, the answer is yes. Otherwise, he's arrogant and egotistical, but he's earned the right to be so. That guy's powerful. He didn't seem to be much of a 'King of Heroes' though, what with the whole trying to kill innocents and all.'

"…That's a great idea! I should totally take his body!"

"You don't understand!" Arturia shouted. "That's not anywhere near his strongest attack! You haven't seen half of what he can do…"

"Really? AWESOME! I am SO taking his body now! Not to brag or anything, but I'm damn strong now, with him I'd be friggin invincible!" he proclaimed, using a word he'd learned from Yoru.

"You can't beat him! He'll destroy you, don't you understand?!" she screamed, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"No, you don't understand." His voice was cold, completely unlike the Naruto they had seen. The wind circled around him, and a crushing weight fell upon Arturia and her master. The wind was joined by fire, and his eyes burned red. "**This is but a fraction of my power. Gilgamesh will fall, I will make sure of that.**" The wind slowed to a stop, the fire vanished and the weight lifted. "And when he does, his body will be mine." He disappeared from their sight. Yoru seemed to sigh, and followed suit.

(With Naruto and Yoru)

The Namikaze felt his companion appear. "What do you want?"

'I don't blame you for what happened back there, but I think the Kyuubi's youkai is affecting you. You are more irritable, more prone to violence, and more bloodthirsty than when we began this adventure. It's up to you do decide if this is good or bad, but you might want to see what's happening in your mindscape.'

Naruto nodded at his friend's advice, and closed his eyes, following the well-worn path to the Kyuubi's cage. As he expected, the beast was gone, but what remained was troubling. Where his prisoner had once resided, there was a cloud of crimson that slowly seeped out of the cage and into his chakra network, represented by the pipes that lined the sewer walls of his mind. Upon closer inspection, the chakra flowing through the 'pipes' wasn't the pure blue it had once been. It was no longer bright like a robin's egg. It was approaching navy and it was growing darker, ever so slightly, minute by minute.

"What's going on here?!" he roared.

"Welcome, Host" a robotic, monotone voice echoed. "The Prisoner has been dealt with. In return for my leaving his chakra here, he has given you a gift. Here, I will bring it forth."

A whirring sound came, and a small metallic box moved quickly out of the darkness, carrying a large scroll. Naruto recognized that type of scroll, and it surprised him that the Kyuubi would have given him something so valuable. The box stopped abruptly, and the scroll rolled off, and to Naruto's feet. The metal box beeped, turned, and sped back to the darkness.

Naruto sat and opened the scroll. A red light came from the writing, and a small, wavering image of the Kyuubi appeared in its glow. "**Kit, this is probably the last thing you will ever hear from me. Very soon now I will be gone, and I don't want this contract to disappear with me. This is the contract for the summoning foxes, a great and prestigious clan. I should know, I am… I was its head. You don't even have to sign it. Just… keep it with you, and keep it safe. …My time is almost up, Kit. Before I go, I want you to know the reason behind my attack. There is a man, Uchiha Madara, the true leader of Akatsuki. He summoned me, and used his Sharingan to manipulate me into attacking Konoha. Also… I want you to know that you were the first friend I've had in a long, long time. I've done all I can for you, Kit. It's up to you to realize your destiny…"** the image faded and vanished.

Naruto was almost in tears. He had never considered the possibility that the Kyuubi hadn't attacked of his own volition. It was just a fact; the Kyuubi no Kitsune was evil, and tried to destroy Konoha. The Namikaze unrolled the scroll further, and found a note. 'P.S. You're a hanyou now!' with a drawing of a chibi fox in the corner. Naruto was too overwhelmed by emotion to be mad at the Kyuubi though. He unrolled a bit more, and reached the actual contract. There were many names on it, though he recognized only the most recent. 'Uchiha Madara' it read. Growing angry, he cut his thumb and wrote his name; his true name, in a new spot, and confirmed it with his fingerprints.

Feeling that it was time to return to the waking world, the shinobi left his mindscape.

His eyes opened, and the first thing he saw was the Kitsune contract unrolled in front of him, his name signed in blood. Naruto turned to his friend. "I've made many discoveries today, and not all of them are good…"

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Hey there kiddies! There's only one more chapter in this arc, and you might possibly know what that means! It's time for the 'WORLD SUGGESTION THINGY'!!!

I've already gotten three suggestions. Final Fantasy X, Tenchi Muyo, and Teen Titans. IF YOU SUGGEST / VOTE FOR MORE THAN ONE WORLD I'LL USE THE ONE THAT I WANT TO DO. Just to let you know.


	7. Fate Stay Night World Final Part

World Hoppers

Chapter 7 – Fate Stay Night World (Final Part)

Disclaimer – Phone cake is not applicable for the position of lemon penny! O_o

"Talking"

'Yoru talking / other people thinking'

'Yoru thinking'

"**Demonic people talking"**

**_"Demonic people thinking"_**

**Wazzup bitches?! **This chapter's gonna be fuckin EPIC!!1! Seriously! It'll blow your mind! If the last few surprises were like **a hooker coming out of your birthday-cake**, this one's like **an platypus bursting out of your appendix, slapping you with a grape sandwich and stealing all of your vitamins**. Really, it is! Unless you figured it out. If you did then you'll be like 'I KNEW IT!!'. There's a poll at the bottom, so see you there!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

'Could you repeat that?' a white-haired young man wrote.

"When I went into my mind, I found that the Kyuubi's Youkai is slowly mixing with my chakra and making it darker. The seal brought out the Kitsune Summoning Contract, and when I opened it a 'hologram' of the Kyuubi came out and told me that he was forced to attack Konoha, and that I was his first friend in a very long time. Later in the scroll it had a note saying that I was a hanyou, then I signed the Contract and came back out here." Naruto explained.

'Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Let's see… You don't have any protruding markings and you're not over two meters tall, so I'm guessing you're no farther than one-eighth demon. I can't tell about your eyes though. If they're slit, you might be farther.'

"Oh yeah, you can't colors, just shapes. Wait, you saw my eyes when we first met!"

'No, I sensed a chakra buildup in your eyes. I assumed you had a doujutsu and I was right. But anyway, go check your eyes in a puddle or something.'

"…Yeah, they're slit. The circles didn't change though! My pupils look like they stabbed through the ripples like a spear or something!" Naruto excitedly cried from a distance away.

'Yes, yes, good for you. I'm assuming that your canines are longer than normal, and your whisker marks are thicker as well. That means that you're probably closer to one-sixth. From what I was taught in my travels when you get to one-fourth you get ears, at one-third you get a tail or tails, and when you're a full hanyou you get access to your own Youkai, you become essentially immortal, stop feeling pain, and get at least one element that you can control, but since you have the Rin'negan, you might be able to control all of the elements!'

"YA-HEY! What do you mean, 'essentially' immortal?!" the Namikaze demanded.

'You can only die if every single living cell of your body is completely destroyed. You can regenerate fully if even one is left.'

"Oh. YATTA!!" he shouted, pumping his fists into the air. "I can't wait to tell Arturia and Shiro!"

'That might not be the best idea. Historically, at least in our world, demons are evil, malicious and cruel. We don't know if they'd react like the villagers to discovering your newfound… 'trait'.'

"…Way to kill my happy there, Yoru. But I suppose you're right. Don't want them trying to murder me, so what do we do?" the orange-haired shinobi asked his companion.

'I'm glad you asked! We can pass off your eyes as another level of your doujutsu. Everything else isn't too noticeable, but it can all be explained as special traits of your clan that appear as you reach the end of puberty. I guess you could also say that about ears and tails, but they might not buy that. Speaking of Arturia and Shiro, we should probably go back to the house and talk to them.' Naruto nodded and they vanished.

They arrived at Shiro's home only a minute later. Finding no one in the living room, the duo searched the bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, basement, attic, and everywhere in-between. Still, there were no signs of their two friends. "Where did they go?!" the taller of the two yelled in exasperation.

Yoru thought for a moment, and his eyes shot open in surprise. He motioned for his friend to follow, and he sped off. They moved through crowded intersections and over buildings, and came to a stop outside the church. 'Do you feel it, Naruto?'

"That malevolent power? Yeah, I feel it. Urgh!" he clutched his stomach and fell to one knee in pain. "We have to hurry! This thing, it's speeding up the process!" the ninja stood and ran into the church. "What's going on here?!" he roared.

"Ah, so good of you to come!" the voice of the 'King of Heroes' came as he threw a beaten and bloodied Arturia to the ground. "I've been waiting for you. I hope you can both show me a challenge!!" the blonde shouted as the blades again protruded from the invisible wall behind him.

Yoru quickly summoned several clones with instruments and began to play as the weapons flew. (Song is **Otherworld** by the **Black Mages**) Unlike before, Gilgamesh didn't stand still. He rushed Naruto, the blades still flying from the energy wall.

(With Naruto and Gilgamesh) The battle had only begun, but already it was fierce. The King of Heroes had taken a sword, and was in no way lacking skill. The golden armored man's arm moved at near shinobi speeds, and to any normal person watching it would have been nothing but a deadly blur.

Despite the rapid change going on inside of Naruto, he was still managing to dodge almost all of Gilgamesh's strikes, even letting off a fireball every now and then. By the time Yoru had finished his song Gilgamesh's armor was blackened in many places and Naruto was sporting several bleeding cuts. "Hahaha… Hahahaha!! You really think you can win! I admire your fighting spirit, but not even one such as you can stand up to me, a half-god. Give up and I might spare you!" the blonde shouted, a maniacal grin on his face.

"You may be half god… **But I'm half demon!!"** Naruto roared. Claws grew in seconds, fox ears sprouted on his head, and a dark orange tail tipped with crimson burst from his pants. Gilgamesh recoiled from the sheer power radiating from his adversary. **"Not so cocky now, are you?!"** he growled as he delivered bone-shattering kick to the Archer's temple.

The King of Heroes stood from the rubble and rubbed the blood from his smirking mouth. Gripping the hilt of his sword, he rushed the hanyou, leaving a shining trail behind him as he ran. Blade met claw again and again. The two were evenly matched in power, and now it was all up to chance. Whoever made the first mistake would lose.

They fought and clashed for what seemed like an eternity, when a black flash joined the fight and grabbed hold of Gilgamesh's throat. Naruto was stunned, and couldn't move. There stood his friend and companion, Yoru, and atop his head sat white, black tipped fox ears. A tail protruded from his pants, the same colors as his ears. The Namikaze didn't have time to stand in shock and shook himself loose of it. His eyes hardened as he slowly walked to the struggling king. **"You have lost, Gilgamesh, and the price is your body."** He said, placing his hand on top of his blonde enemy's head.

The gold-clad man screamed as the demonic chakra overtook him. His hair grew orange and his eyes rippled, quickly slowing to a stop where the marks would remain forever. His body fell limp, and the two released him. The man once hailed as the ruler of all, stood now a lifeless husk of himself.

"**It's finished. Now, I think we have some things to discuss, Yoru."** The orange-haired shinobi growled. **"How are you a hanyou?"**

Yoru removed his mask and began his recollection.

**(Flashback no Jutsu!)**

Yoru stood, his song only just finished. He looked over to Naruto and Gilgamesh fighting, then to Arturia. He could see that she was unconscious, but already healing. The masked shinobi looked up, and saw the girl that had commanded Heracles. There was a dark power coming off of her. _'This can't be good. I don't see the Grail…'_ then a realization came to him. She was the Holy Grail! But that didn't make since; the Grail was holy object and this reeked of evil.

Nevertheless, Yoru began walking towards the girl, almost in a trance-like state. He slowly made his way forward, but before he could reach her, the dark power turned and struck his front.

'_Where am I?'_ he questioned. Turning his head from side to side, the young man realized that there was nothing solid around him. _'But that's-'_

"**Impossible? Quite."** The masked shinobi spun to meet this new presence. In his view was an extremely large crimson kitsune. **"Took you long enough. Yes, I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune. No, I haven't been transferred from the Kit to you. Why can I read your thoughts? It's easy when we're the same person. Yes, you are me and I am you. When the seal 'dealt' with us it just released us without our Youkai or memories, and in our own sixteen-year-old body, from when we were still human. **

Why am I talking as if we are two different beings? The memories you have made with the Kit have made you your own person. And while I'm going to intertwine our souls, neither of us will disappear. I'll get your memories and you'll get mine. Think about it like this; do you disappear when you gain knowledge? It's basically the same setup. Why am I explaining this to you when you'll know all of this when we merge? …I don't know. Anyway, get ready for it!" the great fox spiraled towards Yoru's celestial body and pierced his heart. There was a white flash, and the white-haired ninja awoke.

(Flashback no Jutsu, KAI!)

"And that's also why I can talk. I learned about chakra seals when I was around twenty-one. Happy?"

"Y-You're the Kyuubi?!" Yoru nodded. "…Well, we'll have time to talk about that later. I've got a few questions though. Are we always going to sound like this? Why do you look like a hanyou instead of a demon? Can we change our appearance to look like normal people? And why are your hair and fur white instead of red?" Naruto asked, revealing his canines to reach just past his bottom gums.

"I'm going to have to talk like this, because if I talk in my normal voice, I'll be talking in my normal voice. I look like a hanyou because I only have half of my Youkai left. You've got the other half. And just concentrate on looking like you did to change. If you want, you can retract either your tail or your ears instead of both. My hair and fur are white because with that half of my Youkai, you got my allegiance to fire. I got my human element, water and ice."

"…Okay, well let's go find Shiro and leave. I don't want to have to explain this to them." Naruto said once his voice had returned to normal. They walked outside, and found Shiro unconscious behind the church. They took him back inside and laid him next to Arturia. After placing a note for the two once they awoke, the duo closed their eyes. The brick red door rose out of the cobblestone floor, and they left that world behind them.

(In the Hall Of Worlds)

"Alright, so you're the Kyuubi. I have a few more questions, now that I've had some time to think. First, should I call you Kyuubi or Yoru?"

**"Either, but Kyuubi is just my title. Yoru is my actual name, but no one's called me that since you."**

"I'll just call you Yoru. Second, I've noticed that the fur on my arm has spread a bit. How far will that go?"

**"The farthest it'll spread is your sternum; the middle of your chest. It won't go lower than the bottom of your right pectoral."**

"That's good to know! I was worried I'd look like a fox after a while, but anyway. Third, have you ever been here before?"

**"Yeah, I've been to the HOW before. I even went to a few worlds! Good times, good times..."**

"Okay... Fourth, wi- what happened to your eyes?!" Naruto shouted, this being the first time he had really looked at Yoru's face. His companions eyes, once white with a black musical note in the center, had radically changed. The sclera, (The whites of your eyes) once white, were now pitch black and his pupils were animalistically slit, and crimson; they were an inversion of Naruto's eyes, minus the ripples of course.

**"I'm actually just as surprised as you about that! But hey, it's badass, and that's all that matters."** the un-masked hanyou grinned.

"...On that subject, why are so different? You used to be all emotionless!"

Yoru sighed and looked into Naruto's eyes. **"Kit... No... Otouto, we're immortal. Eventually, everyone we know will be dead, and anything you did to them forgotten If there's anything I've learned in the two-thousand plus years I've been alive, it's that you should have fun with your life, because punishment means nothing to us!"**

"I'm going to have to get used to this whole 'immortal' thing. Those are all the questions I have now, but I'm sure I'll think up more later. For now, I'll settle for where do we go now? ...Aniki."

**"Well Otouto, there's one with a big 'T' on it, the 'Jurai' universe, Spira, the 'Alchemy' world, and the 'Connected Planets', which is a universe full of different and diverse worlds. It's a lot like the HOW, but a galaxy instead of a hallway, and there are actual planets instead of doors."**

"So which one to we go to?" The orange-haired hanyou inquired of his new surrogate brother.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

(Language Notes) Otouto - little brother (and) Aniki - big brother

Anyway, we have the poll! And with the poll are the amount of votes it already has! Anything with less than two votes is off, sorry! THEY WILL ONLY GO TO TWO, MAYBE THREE MORE WORLDS!!

TEEN TITANS – 3

TENCHI MUYO – 2

FINAL FANTASY X – 2

YOU HAVE YOUR CHOICES!! Now, push that button and REVIEW! And if you're so far right, or so racist that my being a Democrat turns you away from my fic, then you know what? I don't really care! I had publically supported Obama for over a year, and now he's the next President! DEAL WITH IT!


	8. Spira Part 1

World Hoppers

Chapter 8 – Spira (Part 1)

Disclaimer – see chapters 1-7

'People thinking'

"People talking"

**"Demonic speech"**

**'Demonic thought'**

**Humble greetings, DAWGZ!** World Hoppers chapter 8 is here! If you want to know where they're going, read the chapter title! Really, it's right there. After this arc there will be TWO MORE WORLDS! THIS ARC WILL HAVE AT LEAST EIGHT CHAPTERS, SO THERE WILL BE ROMANCE… PROBABLY. POLL FOR THIS AT THE BOTTOM! ...BIZAAM!!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

We left our heroes in the middle of a mind-bending decision. Much discussion was done, and there was only one way to decide the outcome… "Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him… GO!" Naruto pointed at a door.

"**Spira it is then!"** the former Kyuubi exclaimed. **"Oh, you'll love this place! There's all sorts of stuff here. It's kind of like our world, but with monsters! Big monsters! Sin, for instance. A practically undefeatable monster that roams around the world, terrorizing the citizens and causing massive damage! …Reminds me of myself, really. No, I'm much more handsome. Sin's a big swirly fishy thing. And then there're Sinspawn! Much smaller big monsters that fall off of Sin occasionally."**

"…DUDE LET'S GO!!" the shinobi shouted, almost ripping the door off of its hinges. He pulled his traveling companion through the entryway with him. Gasping for air, they broke through the water's surface. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Apparently we ended up on the coast of one of the islands! Judging by the ruins, either Besaid or Kilika. There's some natives, let's go talk to them!"

"Uh, what about this guy?" Naruto asked, jerking his thumb towards the blonde lying in the water next to them.

"**Bring him along, I guess. Can't really hurt."** The Namikaze nodded, hefted the unconscious blonde onto his shoulder and waded over to the beach.

"You guys okay?" one of the natives; a man with whip shaped orange hair asked them.

Yoru looked to Naruto, who understood the meaning. The white-haired hanyou's voice could be quite frightening to those not used to it. "Yeah, we're fine. Not so sure about this guy though." He dropped the young man to the ground, which caused him to cough up some water.

Suddenly gaining consciousness, his eyes shot open and he whipped his head from side to side. "Ugh, where am I?" he asked.

"You're on Besaid Island! These two guys saved you, I think. What are you guys' names? I'm Wakka!" he said, pointing at himself.

"Tidus!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Namikaze Naruto. Call me Naruto."

"Yoru." He said before he could stop himself. 'Oh well, I guess staying quiet won't work anymore.'

"Cool, cool. And, uh… I don't wanna sound rude for pointing this out, but uh… you guys got tails! And pointy ears on your heads!"

"Where we come from these are normal. We can't do anything about them," he lied. "But they're really useful! We can hear stuff on the other side of the island, and tails make everything easier. Good for keepin' yourself warm too."

"Oh… Okay. I'm gonna trust you on that, just as long as you're not Al Bhed! Hey, you guys must be hungry! C'mon, I'll take you to the village!" Wakka hollered, starting on a path heading inland.

The small passage lead into the jungle, and eventually to a cliff jutting out over a lake. The lake had a bend a ways off, making it impossible to see where the other end was. "You took us to a dead end Wakka!" Tidus yelled. The island native calmly slapped him on the back, sending him into the water.

Getting the hint, the shinobi jumped off the cliff. They landed gracefully on the water's surface, each impact sending out a light ripple. "H-How did you do that?!" Wakka screamed.

"We're… special." Was the response he got.

Sighing, the islander leaped into the water and began his swim to the other side of the 'L' shaped lake. They encountered several batches of Piranha on the way, but the fish were quickly and easily dispatched. Who knew a ball could be such an effective weapon? Or that you could wield a sword so easily underwater?

Reaching the opposite end of the lake, they climbed, or jumped, up the steep wall. Luckily, no monsters were seen before they reached the top. Onward they walked, over several bridges and finally down the mountain to Besaid Village.

"Okay, you guys know the prayer, right?" receiving blank stares, he palmed his face. "Man, that's the basics of the basics! Alright, I'll show you." He moved his hands in several circles before bowing. "You got that? Good. Try not to cause too much trouble in the village, ya?" three nods.

It was a very small place. There were probably less than thirty people living in Besaid Village. Nevertheless, they seemed to be as happy as they could be with the constant threat of destruction. The people went about their lives and hoped that Sin would pass them by for just one more day.

The day went by slowly. It had been rather early when they arrived, but the time was passed learning new things about this world. Yoru had been here before, a long time ago though. He only new the very basics, like the Temple locations, and the name of the worldwide religion. Deciding to learn more, the trio made their way to the island Temple. Walking up to a priest, Naruto finally decided to use tact. "Hello." He whispered, trying not to gain the attention of others. It was hard not to, under the circumstances of their appearance. "We three came too close, much too close to Sin. We're under the effects of the Toxin, and we can't remember anything… Not even the teachings of Yevon." He lied with practiced ease.

"Oh! That is terrible news! But, you are still alive. Praise be to Yevon." The priest performed the prayer. "Listen; I will show you the ways of Yevon, or at least the bare minimum."

The following hours were spent learning about the religion of Yevon. To the trained shinobi however, the true meaning of the teachings was discovered. Yevon's 'teachings' were really ways to control the people of Spira. All the knowledge in the world was regulated by Yevon's high council. The 'Maesters' as they were called, controlled the world. The only exceptions were the Al Bhed, the roaming beasts called Fiends, and Sin itself.

The sun was low in the sky when Wakka entered the temple. The priest had just finished explaining the basics of Yevon to the foreigners, and the native man began speaking with him. They were across the temple, but the hanyou's keen ears heard every word. "Has she come out yet?" Wakka asked. He seemed rather concerned about this woman or girl. Possibly a wife, daughter or sister.

"No, she's been in there for almost a day! We're beginning to worry… maybe you should go in." the bald man suggested to Wakka. Their friend nodded and stepped toward the stairs. The tanned man made his way through the 'Cloister of Trials' with trained expertise. He knew exactly where to place the strange glowing orbs, where to push the pedestals, and what the ancient runes meant.

Finally, Wakka entered a fairly large room, lit by the flickering torches hanging from the walls. "I heard she's still inside." He explained to the others. In the room were two figures. One, a dark-haired woman, clad in a fur open-front dress. Her more 'private' aspects were covered by a multitude of mismatched belts. The other was tall, easily more than two meters. He seemed to be a man-panther crossbreed with a broken horn, blue fur, long gray hair and various tribal pieces of clothing.

The woman was annoyed. "We have it under control… wait! There is something odd in this room… It came in with you!" she pointed accusingly at Wakka.

"**Aww shoot, you found us!"** Yoru's voice came. Two puffs of smoke later, the shinobi stood tall. In comparison, they were almost as tall as the panther-man! **"Yoru, at yours service."** He gave an overly dramatic bow to the woman.

"But- How- When- What? How did you two get in here?!" Wakka screamed at them.

"We disguised ourselves as your sandals! By the way, here're your real ones back." Naruto tossed them to the gaping man. "What? Don't get all surprised just cause you were unobservant." He waved it off like it was a normal occurrence.

"B-But that's impossible!" the native man stammered.

"We just did it. That, by definition, makes it possible. Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am Yoru, as I have already said."

"Namikaze Naruto! You can call me Naruto though. We already know Wakka, obviously."

"I'm L-Lulu." The black haired woman stuttered.

"Ronso Kimahri." The panther-man spoke in a deep, rumbling bass.

"Wait, this is forbidden! You two can't be down here!" Wakka exclaimed once he had regained his wits.

"Well we're already here, so would there be a point in making us leave?"

"W-Well no, not really…"

"Then we'll stay until whoever's in there comes out!" he sat near a wall. "So… who's in there?"

"The Summoner, Yuna. We're Yuna's guardians." Wakka explained the concept to them. "But she's been in there for over a day, and that's not normal. We're starting to get worried…"

"Wait wait wait. You're saying that if we become Yuna's guardians, we get to go on a vast adventure, protecting her from monsters and the like?" Wakka nodded. "Can we be guardians?" Naruto asked, giddy with excitement.

"I suppose so, but you'd have to ask Yuna. Maybe if you showed her the stuff you guys can do she'll say okay."

"Wakka!" Lulu shouted. She seemed rather angry at him.

"What? These guys are probably decent fighters! They'd be good scouts at least." He turned to the laughing pair. "Did I say something funny?"

Once they had calmed down, Yoru explained a bit. "You said we were 'probably decent fighters'! If we get into a major fight, we'll show you just how strong we are."

"Wait…" Wakka said. "If you're down here, who's up there with Tidus?" he asked.

"We can create solid clones of ourselves called Kage Bunshin, or Shadow Clones. We made two of those when we disguised ourselves as your sandals so it looked like we never left." Naruto explained.

They soon stopped, the clone disappeared, and the guardians began to make friends with the two hanyou. They talked about what would be on the road ahead, assuming the duo became guardians of Yuna, and assuming Yuna became a summoner. Kimahri even made a few comments. Mostly on the physical appearance of the shinobi, which seemed to him to be a slight cross between a human and a ronso.

They continued on for what seemed only minutes when a light shown from the Chamber of the Fayth. The metal door rose and the featherlike ferns moved aside to let Yuna through. She was sweating heavily, and stumbled out of the Chamber. Kimahri caught her before she could fall. "I've done it!" she whispered. "I have become a summoner!"

The shinobi introduced themselves to her, and Kawarimi-ed with Wakka's sandals again to avoid being seen as they left the Cloister. One seamless transaction later, and no one knew they had ever left. The village people congratulated the young summoner, and begged her for a demonstration. She accepted, and performed her first actual summoning in the village center. Unlike a shinobi summoning, this did not appear in a plume of smoke. Instead, it flew from the sky and landed on its vestigial legs. She patted its head, naming the winged beast Valefor. It seemed to nod, and flew off as she walked back toward the crowd.

It had grown later, and it bordered on night when Wakka approached Yuna. He whispered into her ear. She nodded and followed him to where they would meet with Naruto and Yoru, deep in the jungle of Besaid. "Alright, we're going to start off with a light spar. Once we're done, we'll show you our more specialized talents." Naruto explained as the hanyou removed their shirts. Yuna, even with her religious background, blushed a bit at seeing their muscled chests, scarred though they may be.

The two vanished and reappeared with a resounding crack from the force of their fists colliding. They vanished again, and repeated the sequence several times before beginning a close-quarters battle. It ended as quickly as it began, with Naruto being sent through a tree. The onlookers gasped and rushed to the destroyed log. The Namikaze rose unharmed from the wreckage. "Well, I guess that's over. Now, let's show you our powers…"

Even with this show of strength, Yuna felt the need to know them better before deciding. They had made more progress than Tidus, though it had already been settled that he was going to come with them on their way to Luca, so he had relatively little time to prove himself.

Wakka had arranged for the three to sleep in the Crusaders Lodge. The Crusaders were a large group of warriors that protected the people of Spira from Fiends, and Sin if they could. Several hours into the night, not one of the outsiders had slept. "So Tidus," Naruto began the conversation. "Where are you from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he replied.

Naruto's grin was unnoticable in the dark. "Try us." the shinobi retorted.

"Fine. I'm from Zanarkand, the Holy City of the Dead. I got sent a thousand years into the future by Sin." he paused, waiting for a reaction. Seeing none, he continued. "I was the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, and the son of the greatest Blitzball player ever. He disappeared ten years before the attack though."

**"Pfft, that's nothing. We're from a different dimension! I was born over two thousand years before Naruto, and when I was twenty-one I became a demon."**

"And he was manipulated into attacking my village by a man named Uchiha Madara. My father, the leader of our village, sealed him inside me. But everyone thought I was him in human form and tried to kill me. All in all, we believe you."

"...And I thought my story was hard to believe."

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Okay, the first chapter of the Spira arc is done! There's going to be one chapter per Temple, so that makes… let's see… Besaid, Kilika, Djose, Macalania, St. Bevelle, Baaj, and 2 battles with Sin at least. Might skip the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, Remiem Temple and the Omega Ruins, or I might not. **SO THERE COULD BE ANYWHERE FROM EIGHT TO ELEVEN CHAPTERS IN THIS ARC!**

Alright, it's ROMANCE POLL TIME!! **I'll actually do it this time, I promise, and they might be permanent!**

Who should Naruto have a romance with?

A: Yuna

B: Lulu

C: Rikku

D: Nobody

Who should Yoru have a romance with?

A: Yuna

B: Lulu

C: Rikku

D: Nobody

Remember to REVIEW! It's the big, pronounced button right below this paragraph! CAST YOUR VOTE! Next chapter I'll begin taking suggestions for the next world they go to.


	9. Spira Part 2

World Hoppers

Chapter 9 – Spira (Part 2)

Disclaimer – See chapters 1-8

**Why hello there ladies and gentlemen!** The ROMANCE POLL will be continuing for however long I feel like it, so no results for you! Announcement at end of the chapter! 3,700 words in this chapter! Personal best for me! …Blurg!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"Yo! Sleepyheads! Get up!" Wakka shouted as he neared the Crusader's Lodge. Grumbling was heard, but soon three rather unhappy people exited the large tent. "You guys aren't morning people, are you?" three shakes of a head later, they were following Wakka up the small mountain outside the village.

With the sheer amount of killing intent rolling off of the shinobi, it wasn't surprising that they encountered no Fiends. "This is an ancient sculpture. It's customary to prayer for safe voyage here." The tanned man spoke as he kneeled at the stone totem. Following suit, Tidus and Naruto performed the prayer as well.

When asked about why he declined to kneel, Yoru explained. **"I'm a bit older than I look and in my years I've learned not to trust in luck or superstition. I've gotten through just fine without them."** The group soon left the summit and began down another side of the mountain.

Through most of that trip they found only minor Fiends; the ones normally seen on the island. About halfway down however, they met something new. It was a large lizard-like hairless avian creature. The beasts wings were just flaps of skin held in place by muscle, and the skin on its head was pulled tight around its skull. "What is that?" Naruto asked, seeing the ugly monster.

"That's a Garuda. Big, mean beastie that!" Wakka replied.

"Well Wakka, it's flying. Go and kill it." The Namikaze retorted, knowing that the Guardian could do no such thing.

"Well, ah," he stalled for an idea. "Uh, why don't we let Yuna show us what she can do?"

"Oh-okay…" she stammered, running to face the horrid creature. The dance commenced and Valefor flew from above. It was clear that while still undoubtedly strong, the Aeon known as Valefor was not the most powerful of its kind. Or at least, the shinobi hoped it wasn't. It was intelligent at least; knowing the rudimentary magics. The Aeon could also it seemed, delay its enemy with blades of wind.

That threat passed quickly though. Yuna's abilities did not disappoint and they continued down the mountain to the bay where the three outsiders had arrived. It was a long, boring trip and the Fiends were weak on Besaid. So naturally a conversation started up. "Hey guys?" came the voice of Wakka. The pair turned and walked backwards to face him. "I know that you said everyone where you came from has tails and pointy ears… But I'd think that we'd have found them by now!"

Yoru chuckled his reply. **"Good job Wakka! You're right; we're different from everyone else. But we're not the only ones. Our kind is called Hanyou. We're not an actual race because of the fact that anyone can potentially become a Hanyou. Almost every Hanyou is different from most others though, 'cause of our animal parts. I've seen dragon, tiger, phoenix, raven, bear, wolf and shark Hanyou the most, 'cause they have the natural traits to survive. We happen to be fox Hanyou. As for where we come from, we'll tell you when you're ready."**

"…Yeah I didn't understand half of that."

Before the former Demon Lord could say anything, Lulu spoke. "Don't try to explain it again, he's just dense. …I've got a question though. Your… more physical features draw attention, but your eyes are different as well."

Naruto explained what he felt safe about his Rin'negan. "But because I'm a kitsune Hanyou now, my pupils are slit."

"Wait, I thought you were a fox Hanyou!" Tidus blurted, joining the exchange.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Where I come from 'kitsune' is another word for fox." The Namikaze rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment.

The group turned to Yoru for his explanation. **"Well, my eyes are completely new so I'll call them… the Chishiogan, (Blood Eye) because of my crimson pupils. I can only see sound, so I'm still blind, but I tell what things are made of, and what's inside things now."**

"You're blind?" Yuna gasped.

"**Not really. I can't see color, and things are blurry underwater. I can see the shapes of anything within hearing distance, which is really far for me. And now I can see your insides!"** he exclaimed in an overly cheery tone.

Rather disturbed at this, the conversation died out when the bay was in sight. Much of the village was gathered at the dock, waiting to say goodbye to Yuna. A dry eye could not be found among the people of Besaid as they bid farewell to the young woman. Children waved and the elderly smiled sadly as the ship sailed away from the island of Besaid.

"Hey Yoru." Naruto said once they had separated from the group. "I've noticed that I feel different from when I first became a Hanyou, and that was just a day or two ago!"

"**That's not surprising."** the experienced bass of Naruto's former tenant came. **"You're starting to create your own Youkai. The only reason you're a kitsune Hanyou is because my Youkai is still dominant. What exactly have you noticed?"**

"Well… My ears are a bit shorter, and my claws are longer. Nothing else really."

"**That's not surprising either. That leaves thousands of possibilities, so I can't tell you for sure even what species of Hanyou you're going to become. The only thing that's really ruled out is most fish. We won't know for a while, 'cause the transformation starts fast but ends once you get to your second tail. Sadly, that's all I can tell you for now!"** Yoru said as he began to walk away, hands in his pockets.

He had explored the ship after the explanation from Yoru, and now he had nothing to do. 'I could go talk to somebody, but who? Not Wakka, and Yuna's shy like Hinata. Don't want her fainting on me… Lulu!'

He found the black-clad woman in what seemed to be a crude observatory above the deck. "Hey Lulu." He said, joining her on a bench.

"Hello Naruto. Is there a particular reason you've come?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well originally I was just bored. But on my way, I started thinking, and uh… Would you mind teaching me magic?"

"That depends. Do you have anything to give me in return?" Lulu inquired, her eyebrow raised.

The boat rocked violently. Lulu was sent flying tumbling, and would have fallen down the stairs had Naruto not caught her. He leaped to the deck below and set her on her feet. "What the hell's going on?!" he yelled to one of the crew.

"It's Sin!" the man shouted back.

The shinobi grimaced as he made his way to where Yoru stood. "What do we do?" he asked his millennia old companion.

"**We wait until it surfaces. I'll play, and you help the others dispose of any creatures that come off of it."** Naruto nodded and joined the rest of the group. It was a sound plan in theory, and probably in practice. **"Get ready! Here it comes! You two, fire the harpoons! Who knows what'll happen if it gets away unharmed!"** he barked at the crewmen.

His orders were followed, and the harpoons mounted on the bow of the ship were lodged in the fin that protruded from the water. **'This is bad. My music doesn't do much underwater, so we can't kill it! Well, at least we can hurt the damn thing.'** The Hanyou thought. He shook his head, and his clones began to play. (Song is **Laid to Rest** by **Lamb of God**) The onlookers saw rips and gashes open on the fin as Yoru screamed into the microphone.

When the song was finished, what they assumed to be the dorsal fin was covered in large tears. Not enough to be seriously threatening to the great destroyer, but it was unimaginable that anything other than an Aeon could do such damage to Sin. The Sinscales (small insect-like creatures that fell from Sin and Sinspawn) were dead and Sin, _Sin_, was retreating. The harpoon had long since been obliterated by Yoru's song, so they were not dragged to the deep with the bane of Spira.

"Dude, that was dark. Awesome, but dark." Naruto commented like it was an everyday thing.

**"I like to think that the more emotion I put into a song the stronger it is. I was pissed, so you get Screamo. Anyhow, let's get this show back on the road! Full speed that-a-way!"** the young musician bellowed, pointing in the general direction of forward.

They were around the halfway point when Sin appeared, and that had been several hours into the voyage. The sun was nearing the horizon when the S.S. Liki made port at Kilika, but unfortunately now they knew where Sin had been prior to their meeting. The village on Kilika Island was not inland like on Besaid, but actually built over the water on log bridges. Or it was. A good portion of it; at least a third of the town, was now just flotsam. (Floating debris)

"Summoner, we're so glad you're here!" an old man called as he hobbled over to the dock. "We were worried that our loved ones might become Fiends." Yuna nodded politely in understanding and followed the elder, the rest of the group in tow.

The brunette woman walked out onto the water above the makeshift caskets of those who died in Sin's assault. She began to move in an unearthly way, as if possessed by the souls of the dead. It was a flowing, sorrowful dance of peace and death that she danced amongst the shining apparitions that snaked through the air.

"What… What is that?" Tidus asked.

"That is a sending. It's one of the duties of a Summoner; to send the souls of the dead to the Farplane." Lulu explained.

The 'Sending' as it was called lasted less than ten minutes, but the sun had set before Yuna had finished. The villagers' fears had been lifted and the entire party deserved a good night's sleep.

Tidus awoke to the sound of hammers. Not a very pleasant start to your day. He rose from the rented bed and exited the inn to the sight of a nearly rebuilt Kilika! Hundreds of Narutos and Yorus marched around carrying lumber and equipment, while still hundreds more worked finishing the bridges that supported the islanders' homes. "…HOLY SHIT!!" he screamed. The blonde's reward was a log to the back of his head.

**"Shutup you! There are children present!"** the wood-wielding Yoru clone motioned to some boys playing with a blitzball. **"Save your swearin' for when we're in the jungle."**

The village was better than ever with the help of the limitless workforce known as Naruto and Yoru. The residents poured thanks on them despite their strange appearance; something quite strange to the shinobi. They nervously accepted the praise, and left with their friends for Kilika Temple.

The Fiends on Kilika were quite a bit stronger than those on Besaid, but they still posed no threat to the two shinobi. The rest of the party were having difficulties though. "Damn it! Fucking bush thing! Die! Die motherfucker DIE!!" were a few choice words from Tidus.

Luckily someone had the forethought to clear small pathways through the foliage so that travelers wouldn't get lost on their way to and from the Temple. Still, roads didn't stop Fiends from attacking.

Less than halfway through the jungle, the party of seven encountered some Crusaders on the road. "Halt!" one shouted. "Beyond here is Lord Ochu! We are attempting to defeat it, but it would be wise to wait here until our reinforcements arrive!"

**"Oh Kami… let's just go."** The Hanyou grumbled as he pushed his way passed the guards. A mile down the dirt passage was a colossal plant-like beast. Around its waist area was a belt of leaves, and four vine arms came from its crimson body. There seemed to be a pool of water inside its open three part head. "Don't let it touch you; there's poison on its arms." He said as the rest of the group caught up with him.

Lulu, Tidus and Yuna chose to fight the Ochu, while the others left the area of battle. Tidus hacked left and right, but only succeeded in embedding his hooked blade into the creature's torso. While it hurt the jungle monstrosity, more than one hundred cuts would be needed before the beast would be felled. Fortunately, Lulu's fire spells did much more than Tidus's sword.

Once Yuna summoned Valefor the fight was all but over. A laser was shot from the Aeon's mouth. Such a concentrated heat was more than enough to burn completely through Lord Ochu.

That threat aside, the party continued on to the mountain stairway leading to Kilika Temple. "Impressive, ya? High Summoner Ohalland would climb these stairs every day!" Wakka commented.

"…Wanna race?" Tidus asked, a smirk on his face.

"You guys are slow!" the Namikaze called from the top of the steps not even a second after.

"But-what-how- …Huh?" Wakka shouted, looking frantically around him where the shinobi should have been.

"Yeah-Hey! Get up here!" the orange-haired ninja shouted. "I hear something coming from underground!" As soon as the rest arrived at the platform it cracked. A green sphere came from the center, and four vine-like tentacles shot from the outside. "We'll get the tentacles, you focus on its body!" Naruto shouted as he shot streams of fire at two of the limbs while Yoru's claws cleaved them at their roots. This was in retrospect an unwise decision, as the tentacles attempted to strangle the Hanyou.

The limbs were tougher than expected, and it took almost a minute for them to completely die. Of course the others weren't nearly done opening the green sphere by then, but with help from the now unoccupied shinobi it went much quicker. The orb opened, and the Sinspawn inside… was already dead from the burns. It vanished into a cloud of the shining anomalies they had seen at the Sending.

"Well we're here. …Finally." Wakka said as he staggered to the staircase. "We just gotta go through the Cloister and then we can sleep!"

"Summoner Yuna, what a pleasure to finally meet you." a sarcastic voice came from the top of the stairs. "Oh! What plentiful Guardians you have! A blitzball player, a magician, a Ronso, a teenager and two freaks!"

"I hope you've got the force to back up that mouth of yours..." he continued from behind the woman. "It could get you killed."

"A-Are you threatening m-me? I-I'm a S-Summoner!" she stuttered.

"Why no! What would give you that idea? I'm merely warning you that there are people who wouldn't take kindly to someone insulting them. Some of them are quite strong, and it doesn't seem that you've encountered any yet."

She nodded, still fearful of the tailed young man who had so effortlessly gotten past her muscled Guardian. Sufficiently cowed, the women left but not after giving her name, 'Dona'.

**"Now that that's over, I have a comment."** Yoru said as he approached the young Summoner. **"We're gonna get in there one way or another. Well, except Tidus, but that's not the point. Point is we got in before and we can do it again. You don't have to make us Guardians, but it'd make the whole thing a lot easier."**

"I'm still… I don't know you very well…"

**"Then once this is over you, me and Naruto will have a talk. Better yet, we all could! Get to know our partners. See you inside!"** he exclaimed as the two shinobi burst into smoke.

Wakka sighed. "We're not gonna be able to stop them, so let's go in."

The party made their way through the burning Cloister; taking and placing spheres and moving pedestals. Wakka almost got his hair singed off when he walked just a bit too close to a fire-spitting orifice in a wall. Then his clothes were almost burned away when he tried to step through a flaming doorway.

Slowly but surely they made their way through and just as they walked into the 'waiting room' for the Summoner's Guardians two poofs of smoke came from the floor in front of them. "Where were you this time?" Lulu asked.

"We were Wakka's sandals again. Seriously, you'd think he'd leave them outside 'cause of what happened last time! By the way, here're your sandals back."

"So… what do we do now?" the tanned 'Besaidish' man asked as he replaced his returned sandals.

"…I spy with my little-"

**"NO!"** Yoru interrupted the Namikaze before he got too far. **"There are some things I'd like to know. What are your specialties? Especially you, Kimahri."** he inquired of Yuna's Guardians.

The blue-furred Ronso slowly nodded. "Kimahri learns Fiend attacks. Uses against them. Also use spear. That is all." he spoke in a slightly broken form of the language. It had been the first thing he said this whole trip. The white-haired shinobi turned to the magic-wielding Guardian.

"I use black magic. Black magic is not 'evil' magic as some think. It's just destructive magic. The only offensive magic that isn't black magic is Holy, an extremely high level white magic skill. Yuna will be able to tell you more about that."

**"And what about that doll you carry around?"** the Hanyou asked.

"This? In the instance that I cannot use magic, it can be used to attack. It does close to nothing though," she admitted, her head slightly lowered in embarrassment. For what she was unsure.

"I use my Blitzball to knock flying Fiends out of the sky!" Wakka shouted proudly. "I got great accuracy with it! I'm like; bam! And they're dead!"

"Kimahri has question." the booming bass of the silent member of their group came. "Naruto and Yoru know our strength. What strength do Naruto and Yoru have?"

"That's fair. I'll go first. Where to start..." the Namikaze explained the powers that he controlled. "And I'm pretty good with a sword too!"

To say the others were surprised would be an incredible understatement. They were floored by the sheer power of their comrade. "...WHY DON'T YOU HELP IN BATTLE MORE?!" the arial ace roared.

"If Yoru and I did all the fighting then you wouldn't get any stronger. You'd die in an instant once we got to Zanarkand! Now, I think it's my aniki's turn!"

**"Thanks otouto. Now, my most basic powers..."** as with Naruto, the list is extensive. He told them about his waterbending, shinobi arts, and hundreds of other skills he learned on his thousand years of travel. **"I could go on, but I don't want to give away everything. Gotta do something new every now and then."**

"...Y'know what? Why don't we just send you two after Sin? It doesn't sound like it'd be too much trouble." Wakka deadpanned.

**"Why don't you send us after Sin? Because then Spira would be boring!"**

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

ZOMFG CHAPTER NINE IS DONE! But, we still have the ROMANCE POLL and the WORLD SUGGESTIONS THINGY!!

Who should Naruto have a romance with?

Yuna – 2

Lulu – 4

Rikku – 1

NOBODY – 0

Looks like Lulu is in the lead for Naruto! If you don't want a NaruLulu pairing, vote for someone else, or no one! If you want a NaruLulu pairing, vote to keep it that way!

Who should Yoru have a romance with?

Yuna – 0

Lulu – 0

Rikku – 5

NOBODY – 0

Wow. Looks like we're gonna have a YoruRikku pairing. No votes for anyone else that was on the list. Got one for Tsunade though! Not counting it unless there are more votes for that than Rikku though.

**I recently had a genius idea for the last world WHICH WILL PROBABLY BE THE NEXT! With enough votes, World Hoppers will continue though!**


	10. Spira part 3

World Hoppers

Chapter 10 – Spira (Part 3)

Disclaimer – STOP FUCKIN SUING ME!! I don't own my SOCKS for Christ's sake!

**Hey there boys and girls!** It's the big 1-0, the tenth chapter! REMEMBER TO REVIEW ON THE ROMANCE POLL! **LAST CHANCE!!**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Yuna stumbled out of the Chamber of the Fayth sweat dripping down her brow, and again Kimahri rushed to aid her. She had acquired her second Aeon, an animalistic beast of fire named 'Ifrit'.

"You did better this time! Only eight hours instead of a day." Naruto commented. "Now let's get out of here. We can have our talk on the ship to… Lookie? Larc?" he searched his memory for the name of the city.

"Luca." The magic-wielding native offered.

"Thanks. We can have our discussion on the way to Luca."

The party of six (Tidus was left in the Temple) left through the Cloister of Trials. The perils were unneeded on the way back, so did not activate as they made their way through the normally fiery chambers of the Kilika Cloister.

"Do you know how damn long you were in there?! EIGHT HOURS!! I was bored out of my fucking mind!" Obviously, Tidus was not pleased with the length of their stay in the 'Waiting Room' as Yoru had dubbed it.

"**Relax Tidus; it's not much better in there. I think. You could've gone and fought some monsters if you wanted while we were stuck in that stone box."** The former Kyuubi remarked as he began walking down the Kilika Temple stairway.

They passed the cracked platform where they had fought the Sinspawn known as Geneaux. Every Sinspawn was named and while Geneaux didn't last long it had still existed, thus earning itself a name.

The seven walked down the stairs and entered the jungle. The Fiends seemed a bit weaker than they had been prior to their battle with Geneaux. Tidus especially had an easier time fighting them. The weakest (a quick, lizard-like Fiend called 'Dinonix') now only took one slice to cleave it in twain.

The monsters of the Jungle behind them, the group of mismatched warriors marched through the rebuilt waterfront village to the new dock, where the S.S. Winno was waiting for them. The villagers sent them away with cheers and thanks for what they had done for the people of Kilika.

"**Now,"** Yoru began once the entire party of seven was sitting up in the lookout area of the ship.** "We have a goal to accomplish. Currently we know each other's strengths in battle. That's all fine and good but what do we; Tidus, my otouto and I know about all of you? What do you know about us?"**

It was a good question. What did they know about the three outsiders? What did they know about their pasts, what they liked, what they couldn't stand? "I-I think I should start." Yuna's timid voice wavered through the air. "W-What should I talk about?"

"**What do you like? What do you hate? Where are you from? Hobbies, dreams, things like that."**

The brunette nodded. "Well, um… I like flowers and music. I don't like Sin, Fiends or heartless people. I was born in Bevelle, and Kimahri brought me to Besaid when my father, Lord Braska was killed defeating Sin. My hobbies… training I suppose. My dream is to bring hope back to Spira." She said firmly, determination in her eyes.

"Good, good. You'll be a fine leader. I can already tell many wonderful things about you. Wakka?"

"Hmm… I like Blitzball, training, and getting stronger as a Guardian. I don't like Sin, obviously, or people think that the Besaid Aurochs are hopeless because we never win. I was born on Besaid, and I don't remember my parents; they were killed by Sin when I was really young. My hobbies are playing Blitzball and protecting Yuna. My dream is to be a great Guardian like Sir Auron, and defeat Sin!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air for emphasis.

"You'll achieve your dream, I assure you. One day Wakka will be hailed as one of the greatest Guardians that ever lived. Where were we? Ah yes. Lulu?"

"I enjoy music, plays, reading and the outdoors. I dislike pompous people, Sin of course, and muscle-heads. I, like Wakka, was born on Besaid. My parents died close to the same time his did, and we were friends growing up. My hobbies would be learning new spells and training to be a better Guardian. My dream is to help Yuna defeat Sin."

"I think you're already a great Guardian!" Naruto interjected. "You're an essential part of this team and I don't think we'd be able to do this if you weren't here."

'**Sounds like somebody's got a crush!'** the Kitsune Hanyou thought. **"I agree with Naruto-otouto. You are an essential part of our team, and a great Guardian in your own right. I think Kimahri's next."**

"Kimahri likes music, Yuna. Doesn't like Sin, Fiends, people who hurt Yuna. Born on Mount Gagazet. Auron tell Kimahri to take Yuna to Besaid. Yuna not want Kimahri to leave her alone on Besaid, so Kimahri stay. Kimahri's hobbies are guarding Yuna, listening to birds. Kimahri's dream is to help Yuna's dream come true."

"Well aren't you a gentle giant! …I don't really have any other comment. I'm bad at the whole 'positive outlook' thing. Tidus?"

"Well ah... I like Blitzball, fighting Fiends and other stuff like that. I don't like assholes, my old man or people that look up to me just because of my old man. My hobbies are Blitzball and fighting Fiends I guess. I... Don't really have a dream. I was born... Should I tell them?" he asked the ages old Hanyou.

"**If you tell them then we'll reveal our pasts too, but I think we can trust them. I say go for it."** Naruto nervously nodded his agreement, and Tidus continued his personal introduction.

"I was born... in Zanarkand, a thousand years ago. My old man's name was Jecht, and he was the best Blitzball player of his time, but he was a total ass. One day, Sin attacked the city while I was playing the finals. I met up with Auron, and we fought some Sinscales and a Sinspawn. He led me to Sin, then said that 'my story was beginning. Then we got sucked into Sin."

"Y-You're saying you're from Zanarkand?! And you're from the past?! I'm sorry man, but that's hard to believe!" Wakka exclaimed.

"It's true! Naruto and Yoru believe me, and if you can't believe me then you're gonna think they're bat-shit crazy. Y'know what? Why don't you guys go? Tell them your stories," the blonde said firmly.

"**Alright. I'll go first. My past I'll save for last. I like music, dark places, water and fire. I don't like people in general. Get them in a tough spot and most will leave you to die. My hobbies... contemplating the universe. I have long since given up on my dream. As for my past, you better get ready for a long story."** he cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

"**I, along with Naruto-otouto, was born in another universe. One much different and yet eerily similar to this one. My tale begins two thousand years before Naruto's. In the year 2237, the human race developed chakra. This chakra gave them the ability to do many wondrous things, like walking on water and shooting fire from their mouths. One hundred years later, special traits began appearing in families. My family, whose name I have long since abandoned, developed the Kekkei Genkai known as 'Oto'. Sound. Nearly any sound they made resulted in an explosion or gash in whatever was in front of them. For my family, this surfaced during puberty. I however was born with it, in 2414. Along with that, I developed the 'Otogan', the Sound Eye. You already know about that though. Because any sound I made gave birth to death, I was alone in a sound absorbing room for much of my life."** the former Demon Lord recalled the woeful story of his life. It went on for nearly an hour, as he know had much more to tell. **"We opened the door and arrived in the shallow waters of Besaid. You were there for the rest."**

The empathetic Yuna was in tears just after he began his tale, and Lulu soon after. They had thought that life here, with the constant threat of death was hard. There, sitting before them was a man that had lived a life of loneliness and pain and come through it with his head held high. He told jokes and laughed like any other person. Acting like his life was perfect, he trudged through a life of regrets and self-doubt... and that only made the story more saddening.

"**Now I believe that an emotional break is needed before you hear about my otouto's life."** the young looking man stood and cracked his neck. **"Anyone want a doughnut? They're good!"** he grinned as a large package poofed into his hand.

Despite what they thought, the other five members of their party were much more relaxed after the pause in their emotional nose-dive. "Okay, I guess I'm last. I like ramen, the people that I can consider my friends, and my aniki, Yoru. I don't like people that refuse to learn, the person I once thought of as a brother, and a man named Orochimaru. My hobby would be training, and my dream... It was to become the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato... But now I just want to be known and respected throughout the world where I was born. My story's not as long as Yoru-aniki's, but it's just as bad, if not worse."

"It begins on the day I was born. A Demon Lord, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, attacked my village, Konohagakure no Sato. My father, the Yondaime Hokage, protected the village by sealing it into me. He wanted me to be known as a hero, but the villagers saw me as the Kyuubi in human form." he continued his story through his graduation from the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy, his mission to Nami no Kuni, the Chunnin Exams and the Oto Invasion, the mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, and the events that followed. All the way up to when he met Yoru. "...and the rest you've already heard."

His friends were rooted to their spot. Yuna was openly crying, hugging her furry Guardian. Tears fell down Lulu's face as she rose from her seat. She slowly walked to Naruto... and hugged him. The woman felt him tense. "Don't tell me... you've never gotten a hug?" she whispered into his ear. Receiving no response, she tightened her embrace. The black-draped Guardian had never felt so much sorrow for anyone; not even Yuna. The day was almost over, and it would soon be time for the party of seven to return to their cabins below deck.

The rest of the trip was spent in awkward silence, especially between Lulu and Naruto. Finally though, the veil seemed to lift a bit when they arrived in Luca. Wakka and Tidus were quite excited over the Blitzball tournament that they were participating in. That was really the only reason for going to Luca. The redhead was going to quit Blitzball after this tournament so that he could be one of Yuna's full-time Guardians.

They departed the S.S. Winno onto Dock Two. "Hurry!" Yuna exclaimed. "Maester Mika is arriving in the next dock!" they followed her to Dock Three, where a grand ship had made port. A long crimson carpet extended out from the ship and out into the waiting crowd. "It's Maester Mika's sixty-fifth year in office; a wondrous occasion!"

Those native to this world and age were quite energetic about the whole thing. Even Tidus was interested! The shinobi were not pleased at all. The Maesters controlled the world, but it hadn't progressed since Sin attacked. They were so locked into tradition that nothing was allowed to change. It reminded Naruto too much of the Hyuuga clan, and Yoru just didn't like traditions that hindered the practitioners' progress in any way. This list included almost every tradition in existence and one more wouldn't hurt it any.

"Is that… Seymour Guado?" someone near them asked.

The Hanyou turned to the natives and Yuna explained. "The Guado are another race on Spira. Around one month ago, Jyscal Guado; Seymour's father, died. Lord Jyscal was a Maester of Yevon, and his son inherited his title."

"**That's retarded."** Yoru commented.

"What do you mean?" The summoner asked, quite confused.

"**I mean that idea is dumb as hell. Why should Seymour inherit the position just because his father was a Maester? Leadership isn't genetic!"** he exclaimed.

"I suppose… but it's tradition!" Wakka whispered.

"**Ah, the Seven Sacred Words of the Church. 'We've Never Done It That Way Before'. Don't get me started on 'tradition'." **the Hanyou spat. Wakka had a rare streak of intelligence and dropped the subject before Yoru got too agitated.

The welcoming party ended as soon as it had begun and the onlookers dispersed, most likely to save a seat for the tournament. Yuna's Guardians left for the Aurochs locker room, where Tidus would be brought up to speed on the current rules of Blitzball. It seemed that the sport hadn't changed much in the thousand years since Tidus had lived in Zanarkand

The summoner soon rushed into the room bearing news. "Tidus! There's a rumor going around that Sir Auron has been seen at the café!"

"Really?!" he shouted, ecstatic at the notion of seeing someone he knew from his home. "Let's go!" the pair, along with Kimahri, Naruto and Yoru left the room.

"Wait!" Wakka yelled after them. "The game starts in like, half an hour!" but they were already too far away to hear him. "Damn it!" he swore. "If they don't come back in time we're on our own."

The group of five made their way to where the legendary Guardian had been seen. The small establishment was searched, but Auron was not in the immediate vicinity. That was when the trouble started. They had a small run-in with two of Kimahri's 'friends', Biran and Yenke. They taunted him about his broken horn, and small size compared to most other Ronso. To a human he was a giant, but the Guardian was more than a head shorter than his Ronso brethren. The minor threat passed when Naruto spoke. "Hey guys… Yuna's gone."

"What?! C'mon Kimahri, we gotta find her!" Tidus shouted, running out of the café and into the city square. "Damnit, where did she go?!"

"Where have you been?" Lulu yelled, jogging as best she could up to them. "The game's already started!"

"Yuna's been kidnapped!"

"What?! It must be the Al Bhed; they're using her to make Wakka throw the game!" the woman cursed.

"**I think you people take Blitzball a **_**little**_** too seriously. Kidnapping someone as important as a Summoner just to win a game? That's some serious shit right there."** Yoru shook his head in exasperation.** "In any case, we need to get to the Al Bhed's dock. It's number four if I remember right. And it seems that I am."** He said as they approached the wall of boxes blocking the fastest path to dock four.

They made their way from dock one to dock four, fighting robotic guards that the Al Bhed had placed to hinder their arrival. With Lulu's lightning spell it didn't take too long for them to reach the Al Bhed's ship, but it was already departing. The marine vessel hadn't left the pier yet, and the five jumped on without much difficulty.

The guards were meant to stop them, but the Al Bhed had a backup plan. A large machine rose from the center of the ship. It was roughly spherical, with three legs, two rather tall rotating gears and a blitzball containment apparatus. The robot was essentially an oversized blitzball shooter. **"If you guys get into any actual danger we'll save you, okay?"** the Hanyou said before he backed to the edge of the ship.

The 'Oblitzerator', as Tidus had dubbed it, was extremely slow moving but heavily armored. Naruto moved as he saw the machine launch a volley of blitzballs that beat into the sorceress. A firm hand held him back. "But-" Yoru shook his head.

"**She needs to be able to take a hit. Remember what happened to Arturia."** The shinobi turned back to the fight. **"Oh my- Use the crane!"** he shouted, growing aggravated at the three fighters' obliviousness. **"Use the crane to tear the gears off!"** he sighed. **"And I thought **_**you**_** were unobservant."**

"Yeah- HEY!" the Namikaze shouted indignantly as his adopted older brother chuckled. It was true that Naruto had grown much smarter during the relatively small amount of time he had been traveling with Yoru. He did still have his 'blonde moments' though, as we all do at times.

The trio took Yoru's advice and quickly dispatched the mechanical monstrosity once it could no longer do them harm. A last lightning spell and burst into a ball of fire before an explosion sent it into the coastal waters of Luca.

A door slid open and an unconscious Al Bhed man fell out of the cabin. Yuna stepped lightly over him and walked quickly to the rescue party. "I hope you hurt them." Lulu said as she hugged the summoner.

She nodded. "I thought that my uncle might be on here… but I didn't see him."

"**Wait, your uncle? You're half Al Bhed?"** Yoru asked, tilting his head to the side.

Yuna nervously nodded. "Please don't tell Wakka. You know how he feels about the Al Bhed."

"Woah, I gotta tell Wakka!" Tidus blurted.

"I thought I said _not_ to tell Wakka!" Lulu hissed.

"The game!" the brunette woman exclaimed.

Lulu gasped and shot a flare to the sky, sending the message to their occupied companion.

The game went on for the Aurochs victory but Wakka had been injured.

The Aurochs had been seeded in the tournament. Once they one the game against the Al Bhed Psyches they went on to the finals against the Luca Goers. It was a fierce battle of skill and wits but the Aurochs came out on top… Albeit with a little assistance from the resident waterbender, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them in this case.

Then all hell broke loose.

Fiends invaded the stadium and attacked the fans. Sahagins (amphibian beasts, vaguely resembling green worms with fins and limbs) swam into the Spherepool, the aquatic arena in which Blitzball was played. Tidus and Wakka were able to fight them off, though they had some difficulty.

A man, clad in a black chestplate and a red coat, his left arm hanging in it like a sling, walked slowly and calmly towards an awaiting Fiend, a large blade resting on his shoulder. The Fiend, a beast known as a Vouivre, growled at the human who dared to face it. The Vouivre charged as the man lifted his left arm. His coat slid off of it and he gripped his sword. The Fiend was cleaved in two as the mysterious warrior brought his blade down upon it. The Vouivre gurgled and disappeared in a cloud of glowing apparitions.

"**Who are you?"** a demonic voice came from behind him. The man turned sharply, swinging his katana as he did. His would-be adversary caught the sword as though it were a stick wielded by a child.** "I will not ask again."**

"My name is of no importance." The stranger grunted.

"**Did I ask for your name?"** Yoru inquired of the man.

"…I am a traveler, and a protector." The shinobi released his sword and smiled, revealing his canines.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled as he approached. There was no time for reintroductions as a Garuda rose to meet them.

"We don't have time for this!" Naruto roared as he shot a stream of fire at the aerial creature, sending it crashing to the stadium seats. The Rin'negan wielder summoned his two other bodies and sent them to save the people. "Kuchiose no Jutsu!" he shouted, several two-tailed foxes leaping from the plume of smoke. "Kill the Fiends!" he ordered.

It was all unnecessary. Maester Seymour stood and summoned Anima, his personal Aeon. The great horrid creature began dispatching the Fiends with blasts of rainbow energy from its one visible eye. Their job already taken care of, the kitsune summons and Naruto's other bodies poofed away.

"**I've got a bad feeling about that guy."** Yoru whispered so that only his otouto could hear.

"If he's evil and powerful can I have his body?" the Namikaze replied. The former Kyuubi nodded his approval before Anima vanished, sinking back into whatever hell it came from.

Several hours later, the panic had long since died down. The party met at one of the many balconies to discuss their plans. Auron and Tidus arrived a while later, and the older man got right to the point. "I wish to become your Guardian. I promised your father I would."

Yuna was shocked into speechlessness. Her fathers Guardian wanted to be hers as well? "Do you refuse?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Of course not! I would be honored if you would be my Guardian." Yuna said as she bowed.

"Oh, and he comes too." The legendary man said, pushing Tidus towards her. "That I promised Jecht."

**"What! He's a Guardian before we are? Not cool man, not cool."**

"No… I have decided that you two will be my Guardians as well."

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

BIZAAM! This chapter is the LONGEST chapter I've EVER WRITTEN! Clocking in at 4,100 words and 9.5 pages long, it's fairly large!

Now, we have the POLLZ!

ROMANCE POLL!! – POLL 1

Who should Naruto have a romance with? **LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!**

Yuna – 4

Lulu – 11

Rikku – 2

NOBODY – 1

(SPLIT)

Who should Yoru have a romance with? **LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!**

Yuna – 0

Lulu – 1

Rikku – 11

NOBODY – 0

(SPLIT)

WORLD POLL – POLL 2

I have an idea. Should I have the WORLD POLL or go ahead with my FRICKIN AWESOME idea?

A – Have the WORLD POLL!

B – Do the idea! It's AWESOME!!

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON BOTH POLLS!!**


	11. Spira Part 4

World Hoppers

Chapter 11 – Spira (Part 4)

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fate/Stay Night OR FFX. Happy now? No? Too bad, that's all you get. Hey, it's better than 'See last chapter'!

**What up my home slices?** The ROMANCE POLL is CLOSED! Bam! Right there! Closed it! No more voting on the ROMANCE POLL! The winners have been chosen, and their identities will become known as the story progresses. Hooray! **This story has passed the 30,000 word mark!** WHEEEE!! Now… It is time to read! Read! Read like the wind!! NEW POLL AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!!!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"…**We're your Guardians too?"** the white-haired man asked, almost not believing what the young woman had said. She nodded, and his eyes lit up. **"WHEE!"** he shouted, running in a circle. He stopped as soon as he started, a more serious look on his face. **"All righty then! Where are we going next?"**

"We head North-East along the Mi'ihen Highroad. Then on to Mushroom Rock Road, and finally to the Djose Highroad. The Djose Temple is at the end." Lulu recited with almost practiced ease. She must have memorized a map of Spira. **(See profile for Map of Spira)**

They left the city through a long, winding stairway near the City Square. The party of nine stepped from the cold, hard stone of Luca's streets onto the dirt path of the Mi'ihen Highroad. The Fiends here were much stronger than what they had faced before; even in Luca in the Stadium. Nevertheless, while it was hard at first, the seven non-shinobi quickly rose to meet the standard. They could quite easily fend off Bombs, Floating Eyes, Raldos and the like.

Of course, around every corner was a surprise… "What the fuck is that thing?!" Tidus blurted, seeing the hulking form of the local heavyweight, a Dual Horn. The large Fiend was blue in coloration, with the body of a bull, the legs of a lion and the temperament of shark. Not only that, but it breathed fire! Those of its kind generally had two to four large horns permeating its back, which it used to gore whatever didn't get out of the way in time.

"**Great job retard. Why don't you wave some flags and dance around while you're at it?"** Yoru asked, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

The seven foot tall beast turned its head to face them, showing its segmented lower jaw. (Like the Elites in 'Halo'. Not mine!) The Dual Horn roared, fire spewing from its mouth as it began its charge.

"You guys got this?" Naruto asked Lulu. She nervously nodded, her eyes flashing to her companions. "If any of you are in a potentially lethal position we'll save you, okay?" Another nod, though much more confident than the last. "Try blinding it if you can!" the Rin'negan user called, leaping to the side of the road.

All but Auron, Lulu and Wakka ran to join Naruto and Yoru on the sidelines. More warriors in a battle could overwhelm an enemy, but it more than occasionally created a jumbled mess of confused people. The Guardians had discussed this and come to the conclusion that three was the optimal number of party members in a battle at any one time.

"**So,"** Yoru started a conversation as Wakka landed a hit on the Dual Horn's eyes, effectively blinding it for a time. **"Adjudicated to proliferate your vernacular I see."**

"…What?" Obviously, the millennia-old Hanyou had a much larger lexicon than Naruto.

"You decided to increase your vocabulary. Perhaps an attempt to woo some fair maiden?" he smirked, showing his razor-sharp teeth.

"…I don't know what you're talking about."

"**Oh I'm sure you don't. I'm just gathering blackmail. You just gave yourself away anyway. That's one of the universal confirming sentences!"**

"Let's move onto a new subject!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm changing from a Kitsune Hanyou to something else, right? And the animal that I'll be is based on my personality. If your personality has changed, does that mean that you'll change too?"

"Hmm… I suppose. I probably won't differ much though. Might become a lynx or something. If I change, which I might not anyway, it'll be into a carnivore that lives in a cold climate. Right now I'm an Arctic Fox. Have you noticed anything new about yourself?" he asked as Auron cut through the tendons in the Dual Horn's back legs. It let out a roar of pain and knocked the man aside with its muscular tail.

"Now that I think about it, yeah! My canines are getting smaller. My ears are still getting smaller, and my claws are still getting bigger too. What does that tell you?" he asked his knowledgeable older brother. A Blizzara spell from Lulu hit the Fiend in the side and shattered, sending icy shrapnel into its flesh.

"Yes, actually. Snakes, dragons, canines and larger felines are ruled out. Still, there's no way to know for sure even what scientific class you're going to be in." he explained as Auron delivered the deathblow; the Guardian's katana shot up through the Dual Horn's skull. The Fiend let out a dying roar and a fireball shot from its mouth, straight for an exhausted Lulu.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge it with the little strength she had left, the woman's eyes widened as the flame grew closer, but it was destroyed by another blast from her left. She turned to see Naruto's arm outstretched, his hand balled into a tight fist. He shot her a grin before going back to his conversation.

It was almost a week before the travelers reached 'Rin's Travel Agency', the only real rest stop on the Highroad. "No! No way am I staying in there!" Wakka shouted. "That place is run by Al Bhed! Heathens!"

"Fine. You can sleep outside with the Fiends." Yoru commented, walking into the circular building. The rest of the group, even Wakka, soon followed him.

This place was truly a godsend. Or, as the people of Spira might say, a 'Yevonsend'; warm beds, soft pillows, and a roof. It was better than any home on Besaid! The band of oddities soon found sleep coming to them.

It had been a good rest, and almost as soon as the Sunrise, another dire situation had presented itself. A beast known as the 'Chocobo Eater', for its taste for the large yellow birds, had attacked yet again.

Its body consisted of a large, dark blue head and brown scaly limbs. It had small golden eyes, a flat nose and a wide, slobbering maw, filled with jagged dark yellow teeth. It seemed to be at least semi-intelligent as it pointed threateningly at the Guardians.

"Lulu, what's its weakness?" Naruto asked the black-clad sorceress.

"From what I can tell, it's vulnerable to fire, why?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side a bit.

The Namikaze smirked and a plume of smoke burst from behind him. A man with long orange hair with no shirt stepped from the cloud. "Meet Ozai." The other man said. "Ozai's one of my three bodies, and he's a real FIRE STARTER!" the long-haired body roared, sending great rivers of fire from his hands and mouth at the screaming beast.

The Chocobo Eater writhed and shrieked in pain as it flew burning off of the nearby cliff.

The demonstration of power over, Ozai returned to the seal on Naruto's crimson martial arts top.

"**I understand the whole 'kill it with Firebending' thing, but why'd you bring out Ozai?"** Yoru asked, confused by the seemingly wasted effort.

"Well, I got him while the Comet was still in orbit. Since I got him then it's like the Comet never left, but only for him. He's just as powerful as when he died! I could never do something that powerful, at least without Youkai." The firebender explained.

"**Yeah, I guess I'll buy that."** Ignoring shouts of protest from Naruto, he continued. **"So we just keep on going down this road until we reach Mushroom Rock Road, right?"** Lulu, the designated 'map person', nodded the confirmation. **"Then let's kick this pig!"**

It was only a few days later that they reached the stone archway that marked the entrance to Mushroom Rock Road. Their path through was impeded by a large cage, guarded by members of the Crusaders. "Halt!" one shouted. "You may not pass until the operation is complete."

"But she's a summoner!" Wakka hollered back.

"No exceptions." Another stated. Whatever was going on at Mushroom Rock Road was obviously extremely important, and it probably had something to do with whatever was in the large cage sitting in the gateway.

Wakka growled in frustration. "What do we do now?! We can't keep going or they'll attack us!"

"**First let's find out what exactly they plan to do. Hey!"** Yoru called, walking over to one of the guards. **"What's in the box?"**

"It's a Sinspawn." He answered. "Sin always comes back for its Spawn. We're going to lure Sin into a bay with the Sinspawn and kill it with machina."

"**Gee, that sounds pretty hard! You sure you can pull it off by yourselves?"** He knew they weren't alone in this. Someone had to be helping them and he was going to find out just who it was.

"The Al Bhed are providing their machina, and we have the backing of Maesters Seymour and Kinoc. That is all we need to kill Sin once and for all." Of course! The Al Bhed were helping; they were the only people with real knowledge of machina, but two Maesters? That was surprising. Even so, Yoru highly doubted that they would kill Sin.

"Now what are we doing here?" the whispery voice of Maester Seymour Guado came from the Mi'ihen Highroad. "Let the young summoner and her Guardians through. We wouldn't want to delay their journey, now would we?" he asked, already passing through the gate to Mushroom Rock Road.

The guards stood aside at his order, but as they entered Mushroom Rock, a messenger came from the other side, gasping for breath. She calmed herself quickly. "Maester Seymour has requested your presence at Head Quarters!" she exclaimed before sprinting back to her post.

"Are you guys sure we should go? I've got a bad feeling about Seymour…" Tidus told them.

"You should trust him! He's a Maester." Wakka scolded the young blonde.

"I say we go see what this is all about. Maybe we can find out why two Maesters are supporting the use of machina; something that is clearly against the laws of your religion." Naruto said, joining the conversation after a long silence. Fortunately, the others agreed for the most part, and they continued on the path.

The main section of Mushroom Rock Road is called that for a reason. The path is near twenty meters above the ground, and the rock is in strange mushroom-like formations. The Fiends here were strangely different from the monsters on Mi'ihen. On Mushroom Rock, instead of having Dual Horns, the local champions were Garuda. They differed little in appearance to those on Besaid, but were much, much more powerful. Monsters seemed to grow more deadly the closer the party came to Zanarkand.

Another foul beast was a fitting Fiend. The Funguar was a red, mushroom shaped monster that shed a terrifying pollen when stricken. The only plausible means of attack was magic. It, unsurprisingly, had a natural enemy of fire, like most plant-like Fiends did. The party made it to the Crusaders' Head Quarters in less than an hour, it being not far along the road.

They were greeted by platoons of Crusaders, armed with machina cannons. Wakka, in his anger, kicked one. "Man, what do you have against machina? Sure you can't use them, but are they really that bad?" Tidus asked.

"…My little brother, Chappu. He was a Crusader. Went out to fight Sin one day, and he used a machina weapon."

**"That's no reason to hate machines. My family was killed by a machine, but I don't hate the machine. I don't even hate the man who killed my family. He's long dead anyway."** The old Hanyou said as he continued on the cliff to where Seymour was waiting for them.

"Ah, you've arrived!" the blue-haired Maester exclaimed as they entered his tent.

"Maester Seymour, why are you condoning this? They're using machina!" Wakka blurted.

The Guado chuckled. "I see no reason not to! They only wish to kill Sin. What kind of person would I be if I stopped them from trying to save Spira? Mind you, they are not doing it in the specific way the Maesters have deemed correct, but that doesn't seem to have worked. What if they could kill Sin… forever? Think, and return to me when you have found an answer."

**"I like him. Got a bad feeling about him, but his reasoning's sound."** Yoru said once the group found themselves alone.

"But the teachings…" Wakka started.

**"Fuck the teachings!"** the man roared, eliciting a jump from his companions. **"Sin's still here! That means they don't work!"** he sighed. **"Do you know the medical definition of an insane person? It's doing something over and over, and expecting a different result. Spira is clinically insane! You've done the same thing what, four times, and you expect Sin to stay dead every time. 'If we keep it up it'll die!' I call bullshit. It's not like trying something different is going to make the situation any worse!"**

"But… If we can't believe in the teachings, what can we believe in?" Lulu timidly asked, her perception shaken.

"Believe in yourselves." Naruto said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Yoru and I have gotten through life by never giving up and trusting that somehow we'd be able to make it past the obstacles. Hell, we didn't even have a major religion when I was alive! There were a few cults, but no real religions."

**"You mean that Hidan guy?"**

"Yeah, him." The conversation ended when shouts were heard. "Oh shit Sin's here!"

"What do we do?!" Tidus asked, confused by the whole situation.

**"I don't know about you guys, but I'm not just gonna sit here and watch these people die. Otouto, you guard my back!"** the white-haired Hanyou shouted as he leaped to the beach, followed by his companion. He landed with three others, and the guitarist began to play. (Song is **Sleep Now in the Fire** by **Rage Against the Machine**)

The great destroyer was seriously injured before it could do anything. A strange, translucent field formed around it. The cannons became useless, but Yoru continued to play. Sin's 'force field' appeared to be soundproof, stopping his notes. The Al Bhed, in a tall tower with two large javelin-shaped conductors, tried to kill the gigantic horror with a spear of energy. They succeeded in pushing the shield back, but it looped around and crashed into the tower, killing all inside.

The bane of Spira turned and seemed to look in sorrow at the shinobi who had done so well. The field around it expanded, and all was black.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Aww YEAH! World Hoppers is OVER THE 30,000 WORD MARK! This, along with many other factors, makes it my MOST SUCCESSFUL FIC EVAR! I thank all of you for reading my fiction. It really means a lot to me. (Now back to your random)

Poll #1 STILL ACTIVE!!

Should I have a WORLD POLL, or should I go ahead with my IDEA?! My IDEA is in the lead, so I'll give you a hint as to what they'll do with that.

**A**: Have the WORLD POLL!

**B**: Do the IDEA! **HINT!!** It's NEW, but they've already been there IN THIS FIC!

(SPLITSPLITSPLIT)

Poll #2!

What SCIENTIFIC CLASS should Naruto be?

**A**: Mammalia (Mammal)

**B**: Aviary (Bird)

**C**: MAGICAL!! XP (Like a Gryphon or something)

(SPLITSPLITSPLIT)

Poll #3!

Should Yoru change at all?

**A**: Yes

**B**: No

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON ALL 3 POLLS!**


	12. Spira Part 5

World Hoppers

Chapter 12 – Spira (Part 5)

Disclaimer – I, Karasu Yoru, in no way, shape or form, own the anime series known as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fate/Stay Night. I own a copy of Final Fantasy X, but I do not own the rights or characters involved in said video game.

**World Hoppers is BACK biznitches!!** I know, it's been a relatively long wait. An entire week for this thrilling chapter in my tale of two travelers! **VOTING FOR NARUTO'S POLL IS CLOSED**, but Yoru's continues… Because it's currently tied. I've got **4,900** words in this chapter! It's fairly long, going all the way from the Mushroom Rock incident's aftermath to Guadosalam. **THE ROMANCE POLL IS CLOSED. YOU CAN STOP VOTING ON IT NOW.**

**THIS IS NOW MY LONGEST CHAPTER!!**

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

His world was darkness. It felt as if he had been floating in this endless abyss for days. At first he had been confused and afraid. 'Is this death?' he thought. But, as many things do, it became less frightening and more boring over time. It could be compared to falling off of an almost endlessly high building. You were afraid, but the longer nothing really happened, the more the whole situation became tiresome.

The only thing of interest was the occasional voice that would seep through the darkness. "…Naruto…" it would cry. It was a feminine voice, one that he was almost certain he recognized. Someone he knew, someone he cared for, was trying to reach him! With this realization, he began fighting against the dark. He didn't know how he was doing it, but the abyss felt as if it were shrinking, weakening, dying.

The darkness cracked around him and light shone through the breaks. Seeing an opportunity arise, Naruto pounded his fist against the orb of dark. The blackness shattered, his eyes shot open, and pain like he had never felt crashed into him. He let out an agonizing scream as he looked down to find that his legs were gone.

"**Ahh, quit your bitching. You'll be fine."** The bass of his companion came from across the beach.

Naruto suppressed another scream of pain and took notice of his surroundings. There were bodies littering the beach, Sin was gone, and his head was being held up by something. He looked up as well as he could. His head was lying on the lap of a sleeping Lulu. A blush creeped across his face; he had never been this close to such a beautiful woman.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he surveyed the beach again. Every one of his friends had survived, and they had no lasting injuries. Yoru was surprisingly unharmed.

Being careful not to disturb Lulu, he hefted himself onto his hands and walked over to Auron. "What happened?" he asked the older man.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"**Don't worry, they'll grow back in a day or two."** Yoru explained as he jogged over. Turning to Naruto, he started to retell what had happened after Sin left. **"Not much happened really. Seymour helped Yuna and Auron kill Sinspawn Gui. The living Crusaders are burying their dead, that's essentially it. Now come with me, there're some things we need to discuss."**

They made their way to a secluded area on the other side of the body-littered beach. **"First, focus what Youkai you have to your wounds. That'll reduce the time needed to heal to around a day, less if you're lucky. Second, because you're seriously wounded your body has been producing Youkai at an alarming rate. Your transformation could be complete in a matter of weeks or months instead of years. You'll be noticing changes much more frequently than before."**

Naruto nodded, concentrating on sending his Youkai to the bleeding stumps that would be his thighs. The pain left him, for the most part, as his crimson energies swirled inside his body. "So why are you completely fine?" the Namikaze asked his adopted older brother.

"**The attack happened around three days ago. You've been unconscious for quite a while. I was awake and healing myself the whole time."** He furrowed his brow, looking seriously at Naruto's legs. **"…What color is your Youkai?"**

"Uh, red, why?" he was confused. What did color have to do with anything? Did green Youkai heal faster or something?

"**Aha!"** Yoru exclaimed. Noticing the perplexed look on Naruto's face, he coughed and explained. **"The color of your Youkai is a sign. You are a fire elemental. I'm a water elemental now, so mine's blue. Earth is green, lightning is yellow and wind is white. If you don't have an element your Youkai has no color. It was pretty obvious what you would be; you're a firebender, but you never know."**

"Hey you two! Time to go!" Wakka shouted from atop the cliff. Yoru grabbed his otouto by his collar and leaped to meet the rest of their party. "We're going on to the Djose Highroad. It's not very long, so we should get to the Temple in a day or two."

They left the battlefield in confidence, unknowing of the plans being set in motion.

Djose was a peculiar road. It was merely a wedge, cut into the wall of a seaside mountain. Pillars dotted the outer rim, perhaps once thought needed to hold the mountain up. Crusaders and travelers walked this path, yet Fiends were in no short supply.

A most deadly Fiend was the Basilisk. A fell beast of cunning; with a glance it could turn any warrior to a motionless statue of stone. This weapon was easily evaded however. The power behind it traveled directly forward, and with a simple step to the side it would miss its target. Often though, it attacked with a pair of Funguar to incapacitate would-be slayers of the monster.

Wakka had been right; the Djose Highroad was rather short in comparison with other paths of the like. In the duration of this particular trip the party had need of sleep only once. Well rested, they continued and reached the Djose Temple before the sunset.

The Temple was built into the side of a mountain, much like the Highroad. Its upper half encased in rock, the stone broke apart and floated slowly around the Djose Temple. "There's a Summoner in the Chamber of the Fayth. Those rocks only do that when a Summoner contacts the Fayth." Lulu explained to her friends.

Naruto's legs had regenerated by morning that day, but they were new and weak. He had been channeling Youkai through them throughout the day, and they would be usable by the next morning.

The entire group, as Naruto, Tidus and Yoru had become Guardians, made their way into Djose Temple. There they waited patiently for whoever was contacting the Fayth to leave the Cloister so that they would be able to enter. It had long been dark when the Cloister doors swung open. Two men and one boy came down the staircase.

The Summoner, a man by the name of Isaaru, greeted Yuna, and introduced his Guardians as his brothers. "Be careful Summoner Yuna. My brothers and I have heard rumors of Summoners disappearing. I am quite confident that your Guardians can protect you, but be aware of the danger. Farewell, we must continue our pilgrimage!" the trio left soon after, allowing Yuna and her Guardians to enter the Cloister.

The Djose Temple's Cloister of Trials could only be described as a fusion of ancient and future. It had the look of an old stone castle, but electrified lines ran along the walls and floor. An entire room was filled with lightning, and Tidus had quite a close call in there. Pedestals were moved, spheres were placed, and soon the symbol of Yevon shone in lightning on the floor. The stone shifted and rose to show that a sort of elevator had been built into the rock.

They used it and were raised into a circular room. Pedestals were pushed into place, and electricity crackled in a metal ring above them. A section of wall shook and rose into the ceiling. Behind it laid the stairway to the Chamber of the Fayth.

"…Y'know, you guys were right. This place sucks!" Tidus exclaimed.

"**What'd you expect? A festival? It's a stone box where we wait for hours on end, not a candy shop."** The Hanyou said, rubbing his eye with the heel of his hand.

"So what do you guys do down here?" the blonde asked.

"We sit, and we talk. There's really not much else to do." Lulu told him. "So what do we all want to talk about?"

The time passed slowly, even with the occasional conversation or game of Go-Fish. It was seven hours before the shield-like door rose, grinding with rust accumulated from the years of The Calm. The feathery fans moved to the side and Yuna stumbled out of the Chamber of the Fayth.

After a quick squabble with Dona, the haughty and egotistical Summoner they had encountered in Kilika, the party of eight made their way back through the Djose Cloister. It really was only a short walk when you were leaving; nothing like the confusion of the Trials.

Her third Aeon, a zombified unicorn named 'Ixion', was now in Yuna's possession. The summon beast had, as did its Temple, an association with the element of lightning. Ifrit was the Aeon of fire and its Temple and Cloister mirrored that. A bit strange, really.

"Okay, so if the right path goes to the Temple where we just were, where does the left path go?" They really needed to get Tidus a map.

"That path is a continuation of the Djose Highroad. It leads to the Moonflow, an extremely large river passing directly through the heart of Spira. Once we're past that, we will visit the Farplane in Guadosalam." The sorceress explained to the clueless blonde. With this information, they started down the dirt path.

This section of the Djose Highroad differed much from the rocky, dead feel of the earlier part. It was more like the Mi'ihen Highroad; surrounded by grasses and trees. There were few people, if any, traveling this passage. They did receive a visit from Biran and Yenke, the two Ronso from the Café in Luca. The pair warned them that Summoners were disappearing. Knowledge they already possessed, but the hulking Ronso meant well.

The Basilisk of previous battles was gone, replaced by the Ochu. Yes, the same species of Fiend that menaced them on Kilika resided here, in Djose. These were much more powerful than the fell beast they fought in the jungle, but with their recently gained skill they dispatched the many Ochu wandering the road with considerably more ease.

"This," Lulu spoke for what seemed the first time since the fork in the Djose Highroad, a trip of three days, "is the Moonflow." It was indeed a vast river, so expansive that the opposite bank could hardly be seen. "At night these waters shine with Pyreflies; the apparitions seen when a Fiend dies." She reminded Tidus of what Maechen, a traveling historian, had told them.

"Woah! What the hell is that thing?!" The blonde teenager shouted when he saw the strange, massive creature.

"That's a Shoopuf. We're gonna be riding one of them across the Moonflow!" Wakka sounded excited about riding the gigantic blue beast. It really was enormous. The size of several elephants, with a long 'shnoz' as Maechen put it, which resembled the long, coiled mouth of a butterfly.

"…**I'll walk, thank you."** Yoru remarked as he began walking toward the river. **"And remember; you are never in any real danger."**

One story about Jecht stabbing a Shoopuf in a drunken stupor later, the party of eight (minus Yoru) was aboard one of the light blue creatures. The drivers and keepers of the many Shoopuf were all Hypello. The Hypello were a race of amphibious blue beings with skinny, brittle looking bodies and extremely large eyes situated at the sides of their rather small heads, pointing forward. They spoke with an odd accent, taking words like 'impossible' and turning them into 'imposhibibble'.

The trip was peaceful. They admired the clear waters and the ancient city lying on the river's bottom. It seemed almost too peaceful; after all, this was Spira! Nothing was ever truly calm in Spira. This was seen when an Al Bhed jumped onto the Shoopuf and nabbed Yuna right before their eyes. Tidus and Wakka dove into the water to confront the kidnapper.

They found not the Al Bhed that had taken the young Summoner, but what looked to be a modified version of the 'Oblitzerater' that they fought in Luca. Several grass-like tentacles came from the upper part of the machine. Instead of gears, it had three spires pervading the top, with a glass orb situated between them. In the glass ball was Yuna, unharmed but in a trance-like state. Possibly a suspended animation.

Tidus swam forward, evading the tentacles, and stabbed his blade through one of the spikes that appeared to be holding Yuna in place. For his tactic, he received an immense shock.

It flung him backwards with great force, but he was not knocked unconscious. Tidus raised his head to see if it had worked. Unfortunately, Yuna was still trapped inside the transparent sphere. She now seemed to be aware of her surroundings though.

Before Wakka could ready a shot, several containers dropped from the 'Extractor'. Fearing the worst, the pair shielded themselves. The cylinders exploded, sending a massive shockwave through the water.

Tidus was struggling to keep himself from sinking to the submerged city below. Wakka knew they only had one chance left. The former Blitzball player closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. His eyes shot open and he flung his blitzball with all the might he had left.

The blue and white orb sailed spinning through the water and impacted directly in its holding area. All of the depth charges went off at once, blowing the device to scrap.

Summoning all the strength he had, Tidus swam to save Yuna. The trio, Tidus, Wakka and Yuna, were lifted back up to the Shoopuf on pillars of water. The rest of the trip to the Northern Wharf was spent in relative silence, with Yuna healing a sleeping Tidus.

It was only a few hours later that they reached the northern bank of the Moonflow. Yoru was waiting for them on a bench near where they would dismount their Shoopuf. The party bid farewell to the driver and set off for Guadosalam, where they would see the Farplane.

"…**Hey Tidus. Why don't we go scout ahead a bit? I've got a feeling that there's something useful just around the bend."** Yoru commented before running up the path, followed by the blonde from Zanarkand.

He was right. The Hanyou had heard someone further down the path, and he had been mildly curious. Their heartbeat had been different from a normal traveler. It was slowed significantly, as if whoever it was had been in cold water recently. There, lying on the road, was a young blonde girl in a red and yellow wetsuit. Seeing her begin to move, he hid himself among the trees just as Tidus came around the corner.

The girl stood and removed her wetsuit, revealing her orange tank top and green shorts. She had a large glove on one hand that reached up to her elbow, and a small brown one on her other hand. Black and white boots, goggles that hung around her neck and two blue tassels that came from the back of her tank top finished her wardrobe.

"Wha- Rikku!" Tidus exclaimed, recognizing her. "But, wait, how did you get here?"

"_You_ beat me up! You big meanie!" she pouted, stamping her foot.

"…That was you in the machina?" the blonde Guardian asked, perplexed. Rikku nodded, still annoyed at how he blew her up.

"**Well then why, pray tell, did you kidnap our Summoner?"** Yoru inquired, dropping from an overhead branch. The girl jumped back, startled by the white-haired Hanyou. **"Ah, where are my manners? Yoru, at your service."** He performed an overdramatic bow.

"Hey! What'd you find guys?" Wakka called, coming around the curve.

"This is Rikku! She's an A-"

"**She's an astonishing young girl that we found here. It's just my opinion, but I believe that if she wants, Rikku could be a wonderful addition to our team."** Yoru interrupted the idiot blonde before he could get too far, and reveal the fact that she was Al Bhed to Wakka. **"What do you think, Yuna?"**

"Well… Lulu and I will talk to her."

"Girls only!" Rikku blurted when Wakka tried to join the circle.

Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri and Auron could only watch as the three girls conversed in a way only women could. Hands were thrown everywhere, and the subtlest movement could mean anything. Naruto and Yoru could hear every word of course. They learned some rather interesting things from that!

For instance; Rikku was Yuna's cousin on her mother's side. Lulu had been a Guardian twice before guarding Yuna. Rikku's father was the leader of the Al Bhed, and was Yuna's uncle, and he had ordered that any Summoner they could find was taken to their Home and kept there. It was for their protection.

Finally, after only a few minutes, they broke the circle and Yuna led Rikku up to Auron. "Sir Auron, I would like for Rikku to be my Guardian."

He nodded and turned to the young blonde girl. Her eyes were closed as she turned her head upward. "Show me your eyes." he commanded. Reluctantly one eye slid open, showing the tell-tale green iris and spiral pupil of an Al Bhed. "I see no problem. Let us continue."

Rikku cheered as they started back on the road to Guadosalam. The road was straight, but long. It took the party of nine almost four days to walk its entire length.

Guadosalam truly was a magnificent place. The entire city was underground, and the pathways twisted and turned around each other to reach their end. Often they snaked around and ended near their beginning. Buildings were found of all different hues. Iridescent greens, blues and yellows were the most common excluding the brown of the rock paths and cave ceiling. The people of Guadosalam, the Guado, were a nice enough bunch. They typically wore robes of earthy colors, and they had hair of blue, green or brown.

They were greeted at the gate by Tromell Guado, Seymour's assisstant. "Welcome Lady Yuna, to Guadosalam! Please, come this way. Your friends are welcome as well, of course." he said, ushering them inside. The tall, bearded man brought them A short path to a doorway built into the side of the cave. Once inside, he spoke again. "I will inform Maester Seymour of your arrival. Please wait here."

This was merely the entry area, the front room. But it was lavish. Two staircases curved along the walls and intersected at the back. Lining the walls, along the staircase for convenience, were pictures of previous rulers of the Guado people. Unsurprisingly, they all looked much the same. They all had dark blue hair, black eyes, blue beards, and lightly tanned skin.

Other than comment on the portraits, there really wasn't much to do in the waiting room. Luckily though, Tromell returned and led them through a door on the ground floor of the entry area. This new space was looked to be a dining or entertaining room of sorts. The walls were adorned with paintings and precious jewels and metals. A long table was laid out as a centerpiece. On it were tens upon tens of extravagant foods and sculptures.

The more staid members of the group restrained themselves. Not one of them trusted Seymour, for one reason or another. That food wouldn't be poisoned, but nothing bad could come of not eating it. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves!'" the raspy voice of their host came, from an unnoticed doorway at the other end of the grand room.

"Yuna needs to hurry elsewhere. Whatever you have planned, do it quickly." Auron snapped.

"Such impertinence! ...Very well. Come this way." Seymour led them to an intricate depiction of what looked to be a solar system of recording spheres. "This is the precious sphere that appears in the thoughts of those on the Farplane." a flash of light blinded them, but the white void was quickly replaced with a stunning vision.

"Zanarkand!" Tidus whispered in shock. They were flying through a memory of Zanarkand, recorded in the sphere! All around them were people dressed in futuristic garb, flashing signs advertised wondrous items for sale at the stores, and there was even the occasional flying car.

"Correct. This is indeed Zanarkand, as it was one thousand years ago. It is said that is was a city of technology and unending prosperity." his voice moved from the scholarly lecturer to a soft and caring tone. It was enough to make those who knew deception sick. "It is here that she still lives..."

"She?" Yuna asked. The scene shifted to a bedroom. There, a woman stood clad only in her underwear. "Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna realized when an armored man walked through the door and embraced her.

Seymour turned to her and his voice was sickeningly sweet. "History tells that she defeated Sin and saved the world... and so, you have inherited your name."

"It was given to me by my father." the half Al Bhed woman tried to keep her composure against the Maester's flattering words.

"Lord Braska wanted to entrust you with it... entrust you with her task. Just as Lady Yunalesca confronted Sin. However, even Lady Yunalesca did not fight Sin alone. In order to defeat the invincible Sin..." he leaned closer to her nervous form. "Two hearts must be bound together, a bond of love to last for all time." he moved closer still and whispered unheard words to the Summoner. They were caught though, by two rather suspicious shinobi.

The scene ended and Yuna rushed to get a cup of water. She downed the glass as fast as she could and began to sweat. "Are you alright?" Tidus asked, obviously extremely worried for the young woman.

"He... He proposed to me..." This was all so sudden! Almost everything else in her life she had been almost completely certain of. Becoming a Summoner, even the Guardians she had. Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri were childhood friends, Rikku was family, Auron was a Guardian for her father, Naruto and Yoru were powerful warriors, and Tidus, well...

She had no idea what to do in this situation. She never expected to have to make this decision!

No, no NO! This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out! "Is he serious?" The blonde from Zanarkand asked.

Auron turned to the half-Guado. "You _are_ aware of Yuna's charge. Why ask, when you know what she must do?"

The man slowly nodded. "Of course. Lady Yuna's... no, a Summoner's charge is to bring peace and stability to Spira. But having to defeat Sin is only one part."

There were many more discussions that led on into the night in the home of Seymour Guado. Some revolved completely around the nervous young Summoner, and some merely did not. Soon though, the clocks struck midnight. "Ah, I have kept you far too long. You must rest!" the Maester clapped his hands twice, and his bearded butler scampered in as well as he could. "Tromell! Prepare beds for our guests. Inform me when this has been done." The manservant bowed before quickly shuffling off. "I'm terribly sorry, but it seems that your visit to the Farplane must wait until the morrow. The refreshments will not be taken until morning, so feel free to indulge yourselves if you feel the need."

"My lord!" Tromell cried as he made his way into the 'banquet hall' as it had been named. "The rooms are ready. Shall I escort your guests to their bedchambers?"

"Please do. Ladies and gentlemen, Lady Yuna, I bid you good night. Tromell will show you to your rooms."

The beds were large and round; perfect for a Guado. Their exquisite softness and a soothing fragrance floating through the upper halls of Seymour's mansion were enough to bring sleep to even the most worried of people. All slept well that night. All but two shinobi who had been forced to share a room.

**"...Otouto."** the white-haired man whispered to his companion in an adjacent bed. The Namikaze groaned and turned to face his adopted aniki. **'I need something to keep him awake. Now, what diabolical instrument shall I use? ...Ah yes. That'll do.'** his expresion left unchanged.** "I know you like her."**

Naruto had been close to dozing off, but sat straight up at those few, simple words. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about! Lulu is just a friend!"

**"Otouto, I didn't say anyone's name."** he made a mental note to teach Naruto how to hide his emotions from anyone that wasn't blind and deaf. **"I'm going to be honest with you. Lulu's hot. Don't worry, I'm not going after your girl."**

"I just... I don't know what to do! This is completely different from Sakura. Do you have any advice?" Naruto hoped that the hundreds of years of knowledge his Aniki had would help.

**"Naruto... You have more experience in romance than I do."** Yoru's voice was different, in almost a fundamental way. It held no happiness, no trace of his normal, joking tone. It was filled with remorse, as if reflecting upon past mistakes. **"Do you remember my dream? How I said that I had long since given up on it?" **The Gennin nodded his head slowly, hesitantly. He had a feeling that he already knew Yoru's dream. **"My dream, like all outcasts, was to find love. I know. It was and is your dream, it was Gaara's dream, Haku's dream and Lee's dream. I had given up. ...But I think that now, just maybe I might have another chance."**

With that, the surrogate brothers turned and fell into the realm of dreams, small smiles adorning their faces.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Thanks to the **Unoficial Final Fantasy Site** for the English Dialogue in Guadosalam!

Okey-dokey, let's see here... we got TWO polls for you. No new ones, (sorry) but I'm sure that I'll think up some more. Oh, and **AGAIN, YOU CAN STOP VOTING ON THE ROMANCE POLL NOW. ALSO, NARUTO'S POLL IS CLOSED.**

Poll #1  
Should I have a WORLD POLL or should I go with my IDEA?

**A**: Have a WORLD POLL! I know what I want!

**B**: Do your idea! **HINT!!** Revenge is a dish best served... _bashed._

(SPLITSPLITSPLITSPLITSPLIT)

Poll #2  
Should Yoru change species? Or should he stay a Kitsune Hanyou? (Half Fox Demon)

**A**: Yeah, I think he should change! Shake things up a bit.

**B**: No! If he changes then he won't be the same for me! (Sad Face)

**REMEMBER TO VOTE ON BOTH POLLS!!!**


	13. Spira Part 6

World Hoppers

Chapter 13 – Spira (Part 6)

Disclaimer - I, Karasu Yoru, in no way, shape or form, own the anime series known as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fate/Stay Night. I own a copy of Final Fantasy X, but I do not own the rights or characters involved in said video game.

**Hey there you peanut snorting cowboys!** I know. It's been over a week since I updated. I have a good reason though! This chapter goes all the way from Guadosalam to the Macalania Woods! Next one's gonna take just as long, or longer! There are a LOT of boss battles in Macalania.

Both polls close after this chapter! LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

Night passed, and morning followed. Not a sound was heard throughout Maester Seymour Guado's underground mansion. The sun never rose on the Guado land. They had adapted an internal clock to compensate for this. Every Guado awoke at exactly 7:00 AM every day of the year. Unfortunately, there were no Guado among Yuna's Guardians.

It was nearly Noon when Naruto, an extremely light sleeper, opened his eyes. "Ungh… What time is it?" he asked the dark room.

A muffled, **"It's time for you to STFU…"** came from a bed beside his. Ignoring his Aniki's comment, Naruto crawled out of the warmth of his luxurious bed and searched for some sort of clock. Finding no such time-keeping instrument adorning the bedroom's walls, he donned his red gi and made his way through the carpeted halls.

The bleary-eyed Gennin found his host enjoying an early lunch in the banquet hall, where most of the previous night's events had occurred. "Hm? Oh, you're up! You must be absolutely famished, having missed breakfast."

"Wait… what time is it?" he asked the overly polite clergyman.

"It's exactly 11:26. Why do you ask?"

Much shouting and cajoling later, the entire bunch stood, semi-awake, outside of the subterranean villa. "Alright, we need to hurry. As soon as we're done in the Farplane we leave, got it?" the other eight nodded as Lulu lead the way to their next destination. It wasn't far, really. Not even ten minute's walk from Seymour's home.

They ambled over shops, past houses and under many a shiny floor before they reached the tunnel. It was paved with turquoise cobblestones and the walls were the natural light brown of the surrounding rock. It wound around dozens of corners, eventually opening into a vast cavern. Thick fog shrouded the cave's floor, but the walls and slanted ceiling shone a robin's egg blue. A stairway climbed up to meet what looked to be the entrance to the Farplane; a light blue substance similar to a soap bubble. The doorway was lined with intricate gold designs.

They made their way up the stairway, a strange feeling growing inside the Hanyou with every step. They were barely halfway up the path before it became too much, and they were forced back down several steps. **"Yuna? I'm going to stay out here."** He gave no explanation, but was joined by Auron, Naruto and Rikku.

"So why aren't you two going inside?" Naruto asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Those things you see in there, the people, they're just memories. Memories are nice, but that's all they are. …I prefer to keep my memories inside." She looked to Auron, expecting something from him.

"…I don't belong there. Not yet." He refused to say anything else. The young blonde looked at the shinobi.

"There's something in there that shouldn't exist. Ever. Something horrible might happen if we got too close."

The teenager tilted her head slightly in confusion. "What? Sure you've got furry ears and tails, but Ronso can go in the Farplane. Kimahri did!"

Yoru chuckled a bit, but it was Naruto that spoke. "Oh yeah! We haven't told her yet. Or Auron. We should probably give them the story, don't you think?" The shorter, white-haired man nodded.

"**Well it all starts in a different universe, about two thousand years ago…"** Yoru retold their life's stories. At least, what they told the other five. **"So yeah, that's how we got here."**

Their conversation stopped as their comrades left the Farplane. Before any questions could be asked, another figure emerged from the other side. The form, a man, was partially transparent, and had the appearance vaguely resembling oil spilt on a road. His face could be made out though, and that face's owner was a surprising one indeed.

"Maester Jyscal!" Tromell cried in a mixture of fear, worry and shock. The former Maester did not stay long, and disintegrated before their eyes as he dropped a sphere projector. It rolled to Yuna, who grabbed and hid it in her billowing sleeve. Strangely, in all the confusion, no one noticed this other than the trained eyes of the ninjas.

The incident over, the party made their way back to Seymour's home. "Everyone listen." The tone in Yuna's voice was strange. Confident, yet incredibly nervous. A strange combination. "I… Have made my decision."

"Are-are you sure?" Tidus asked, fearing the worst. "I mean, shouldn't you think about it some more?"

"**I agree."** The ancient man rumbled. **"The answer to a marriage proposal is not something that should be decided so hastily. There is plenty of time to think; use as much as you need."**

"I appreciate your concern, but my decision is final. Please wait here." She quickly turned and went into the Maester's house.

There was a long pause. **"Tidus, Auron, Otouto. We have things to discuss."** Was all Yoru said. The three joined him and walls of ice grew from the ground, meeting above their heads. **"This is completely soundproof."** He told them. **"How do you know Tidus, Auron?"**

"…I took care of him."

Catching on, Naruto joined the exchange. "But he's from Zanarkand! Are you saying that you somehow went one thousand years back in time, then a thousand years forward?"

Only now did Auron see that with that one sentence he'd talked himself into a corner. He chuckled a bit at his own misfortune. "Tell me, how much do you really know?" he asked the shorter of the shinobi.

"Wh-what do you mean, Auron?" the blonde asked, confused by the conversation.

"You reek of death and you're somehow related to Tidus' coming to Spira. Your eyes are familiar as well. There's something in them… a certain weariness."

"You're quite observant. The truth is that when Braska and Jecht died, I flew into a rage. In my fury I tried to kill Yunalesca. I felt that she was responsible for all of this, and I attacked her blindly. I was weak, and she struck me down, but I couldn't die – not yet." His one visible eye, the other shut by a scar, glazed over in the memory.

"I crawled all back over Mount Gagazet, where I met Kimahri. I told him to bring Yuna to Besaid. Gradually I healed from my wounds, and I was brought by Sin to Zanarkand where I fulfilled part of my promise to Jecht and watched over the young Tidus. When Sin returned, it brought the boy and I with it to Spira."

"**Now your puzzle comes together."** They turned to Yoru. **"You went to Zanarkand, and you all died there. You are an 'unsent', and because of that you are not affected by Sin. You watched over Tidus and when the time came you brought him to Spira. …Wait, that opens up like a thousand new questions!"** he blurted.

"Yeah! Why'd Sin let you ride it to Zanarkand?" Naruto asked, addressing the most prominent of these.

Tidus' voice came, softly but clearly heard. "It's because Sin is my old man. Sin is Jecht."

Yoru nodded in mock understanding. **"Uh-huh. So let me get this straight."** He cleared his throat. **"Braska and Jecht die fighting Sin. Auron gets mad, attacks Yunalesca and dies doing so. Auron becomes an unsent, crawls to the other side of Mount Gagazet and tells Kimahri to bring Yuna from Bevelle to Besaid. Auron rides Sin, who is somehow Jecht, to Zanarkand and takes care of Tidus until Sin/Jecht comes back. Sin/Jecht sends them both to Spira for no apparent reason. Yeah, that story doesn't have any holes in it at all!"** there was a knock from the outside of the icy hemisphere. **"Well, it looks like something's going on."**

The dome dissolved into a thick mist and returned to the ground. "What happened?" was Naruto's question.

"Seymour's not home. We talked to Shelinda," Lulu motioned to a woman in Yevonite garb. "And she said that Seymour left for Macalania Temple while we were in the Farplane."

"Okay, so where's Macarena Temple?"

"_Macalania_ Temple is our next stop, Tidus. We go through the Thunder Plains, then through the Macalania Woods to get there." She showed the blonde Blitzball player on a map that they had purchased in a nearby store.

"If we have everything we need, then let's go."

They left the underground city, surprisingly, by downward passage. The passage emptied out into the outskirts of the Thunder Plains, a barren land, dotted by towering metal spires, meant to attract the lightning that constantly rained down on the area. It was a perpetual thunderstorm there. No one knew when it started and not once had the clouds cleared or the lightning stopped since it had been recorded.

"D-Do we have to g-go in the-there? C-Can't we go a-around?" Rikku asked in an extremely uncharacteristic stutter.

"**Something wrong?"** He was rather concerned. If there was something in there that she was afraid of… it would hinder the group as a whole. Yeah.

She seemed to regain a bit of her normal confidence, losing her stutter. "Well when I was little, I was playing on a beach and I got attacked by a water Fiend. My Brother tried to hit it with a lightning spell, but he missed and it hit me instead!"

"**I understand."** He said, surprising the group. He was often serious, but this was a bit different. **"Getting hit with lightning, even as just a spell, is rather painful. I should know; I've been struck by lightning before!"** he placed a hand on her shoulder. **"I'm not very good at comforting people, but I can make sure that you aren't hit by any bolts while we're here. Is that good enough?"**

Rikku smiled and gave him a small hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Uh… You're welcome?"

Wakka snickered. "Heh, don't you know how to treat a lady?"

Now this was an area Yoru was familiar with. He might not be very empathetic, but insulting people he could handle. **"Says the guy who throws his balls at people."**

The conversation effectively ended, they began their trek through the black, charred valley. Any bolts headed the blonde girl's way were drawn to a watery lightning rod, courtesy of the resident waterbender.

"**Well!"** Yoru exclaimed. **"I did not expect that! A giant robot in the middle of a storm really seems like a bad idea."**

It seemed like there was one species of dominant Fiend in every different part of Spira. In Besaid and Mushroom Rock there was the Garuda. On the Mi'ihen Highroad the Dual Horn was king. The Basilisk ruled the Djose Highroad, the Ochu controlled the Moonflow, and Kilika to some degree. Here in the Thunder Plains you got your ass kicked by the Iron Giant, and occasionally a Cactuar.

The Iron Giant was not a machina, contrary to popular belief. To be a machina, it would have had to be man-made. If it was, then whoever created them had extremely advanced technology; far past anything recorded in Spira. The Iron Giant stood at seven meters tall, with a golden emblem adorning its head. The metal Fiend's shoulders were insanely bulbous, but the arms were to scale. Each and every one of these monstrosities wielded a massive sword, if you could call it that. It had no cutting ability. Much like an axe, it plowed its way through a victim if they weren't crushed by it. The entire body of an Iron Giant, save its headpiece, was grey and black.

The other master of the region was the tiny Cactuar. Its weapons were the millions of needles adorning its body that could be shot in any direction and any moment. In many cases that was more than enough to kill a traveler. Even some Guardians had fallen prey to this deceiving Fiend in the past.

The Iron Giant that the party faced was no idiot either. It blocked the men's blows with its foot-thick sword, and then it would counter-attack with a tree-leveling swipe. "We need to break that sword!" Auron bellowed over the storm.

"Lulu!" Tidus shouted. "Hit the sword with your best fire spell, then with an ice spell!"

The sorceress nodded in understanding. Her Fira spell made the sword glow with heat. That, followed by a Blizzara was just enough to break the weapon off at the hilt. With no means of defending itself, the living machine soon fell victim to the Guardians' onslaught.

Soon enough, after two weeks of camping in the shadows of giant lightning rods, the party happened upon none other than another 'Rin's Travel Agency' building. Auron had made the decision as soon as it was in sight. "We stay there for the night," He said.

Only once they were safely inside the Al Bhed establishment did the liquid pole hovering beside Rikku dissolve.

The dull roar of the thunder outside echoed throughout the building, a constant reminder of the turmoil just outside this safe haven.

They rented the only two rooms in the hotel. One for the girls and one for the boys. It was much smaller than the one on the Mi'ihen Highroad, probably due to the lack of travelers. The men fell fast asleep, whether it was on the bed or the floor, but the other three were having a serious conversation.

"Why are you still going, Yunie?" the blonde girl asked her cousin.

"I'm going because I have to. I have to save Spira, and if that means giving up my wants, then that's what I'll do. You have to understand…"

"I'm never going to understand. And why hasn't Tidus tried to stop you yet? It's obvious that he at least likes you!"

"…He doesn't know." Was the Summoner's reply.

"What do you mean, he doesn't know?! Why haven't you told him?"

"Please Rikku, you have to understand-"

"No!" she shouted. "I don't 'have to understand'! You're just afraid to try!"

Such a silence was a rarity. The wind was still, the beasts asleep. Only the rumbling echoes of the endless storm remained to flow through the midnight air.

That morning was much different. All was hustle and bustle with the warriors grabbing their things in an effort to make it out of the Thunder Plains as quickly as they could. In all the rush though, Yoru did not forget his promise. There, as it had been for the two weeks before, hovering beside the Al Bhed youth was a pillar of water.

The remainder of the trip to the Macalania Woods was fairly easy. They knew how to beat the Iron Giants, and Tidus and Wakka could usually take out the Cactuars. Naruto would do it if it were necessary, so the party made it through the desolate wasteland with broken bones at the worst. They could be taken care of with a decent healing spell, so they really weren't too much of a problem.

The Macalania Woods were calm and beautiful – a sharp contrast to the Thunder Plains' stormy chaos. The trees were crystalline and a pale blue in coloration. They could grow to hundreds of meters tall, and their limbs got to be as thick as a whale. There were no man-made trails in the Macalania Woods. Travelers walked along winding tree branches and slowly but surely might make it out alive.

The beauty of the woods was deceitful indeed. It hid the horrors of its Fiends behind walls of pristine peace, and while you were dazzled by Macalania's mesmerizing beauty, they would surround you and end any chance you had of escape.

One such terror was the Chimera. A foul beast of four heads; an eagle's head and a panther's head sat on its shoulders. The Chimera's chest was the head of a great violet ox, and its tail was the body and head of a viper.

The predator heads thought individually, and sometimes would each attack a different warrior. The snake would strike out with lightning, the eagle with water and the panther with fire.

All of this they knew. But how to kill it was a mystery. "This is bad!" Tidus shouted as he rolled away from a flying orb of fire. "It's got every side covered!" but an idea struck him. "…No it doesn't! Kimahri, throw me!"

The Ronso had yet to catch on, but did what the young man asked of him. Kimahri grabbed his waist and hurled Tidus into the air.

The blonde saw every detail of the battle. Time passed slowly as he reached the climax, and he began to fall. The world came to speed as he hurtled down upon the unwitting Fiend. The Guardian let out a roar as he plunged his sword between the two heads into the Chimera's body.

The beast cried in pain and flung its clawed hands above its head, searching for the cause of this hurt. Tidus did his best, dodging back and forth, avoiding the swinging limbs. He ducked and rolled about the top of the beast's body, but he was never a lucky one.

A massive paw caught the back of his head and sent him to the ground.** "Alright, I think we've had enough of that."** Yoru ripped Tidus' sword from the Chimera's neck and removed the two dominant heads with an exaggerated swing. **"It's dead, so let's go."** He drawled.

Yoru absolutely despised this forest. At first glance, like many poisons, it was a thing of beauty. Stay for too long and you'll see it in action. The forest was a natural breeding ground for Fiends, and if they didn't kill you the forest itself might. It was just one of those bizarre places. It's wondrous and beautiful, but as they say, beauty is only skin deep.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Alright you dirt-faced maggots! **THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!!**

Poll #1

Should I have a WORLD POLL, or should I go with my Idea?

**A**: Have a WORLD POLL!

**B**: Do your idea!! **HINT!! **OMG SCARY BUTTERFLY MAN!! (Runs and hides)

(SplitSplitSplitSplitSplitSplit)

Poll #2

Should Yoru change, or stay the same species of Hanyou?

A: Yeah! Switch it up! WOO!

**B**: No! If he changes he won't be the same for me!

**THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE, SO VOTE YOUR ASSES OFF!!**


	14. Spira Part 7

World Hoppers

Chapter 14 – Spira (Part 7)

"Talking"

**"Yoru/Aeon/Summon Talking"**

_"Al Bhed"_

Disclaimer - I, Karasu Yoru, in no way, shape or form, own the anime series known as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fate/Stay Night. I own a copy of Final Fantasy X, but I do not own the rights or characters involved in said video game.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, YOU HOMELESS CRACK-HEADS! **Well it's that time again. It's Christmas Eve, and this chapter's been done for a day! I get more hits and reviews on Wednesdays though.

Skipping the rest of the Forest. I don't want to do the Spheremorph fight. I don't want to write the blob fight!

*Note – Yoru sees things like Daredevil sees them in the movie Daredevil.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

The sun creeped over the white horizon, its light gleaming off of the ice and snow of Macalania proper. Eight heads lay peacefully on their pillows, blissfully sleeping in a world of warmth amidst the freezing landscape. This, however, was shattered by an electric guitar rendition of 'The Star Spangled Banner'.

The travelers begrudgingly stumbled their way out of yet another Rin's Travel Agency to find Yoru, standing on the roof, playing towards the sun. He finished his short song and flipped to the snowy ground as his guitar dissipated. **"Glad to see that you're all up!"** he smiled innocently. **"Since everyone's awake, why don't we leave? If we start now we should be able to make it to the Temple in a day or two. Everybody's got warm clothes right? Frostbite's a bitch."**

"Hey, isn't that Seymour's butler?" Naruto asked their Summoner.

"Ah, Lady Yuna! I was just coming to get you. We were hoping to get your answer, but His Grace was called to his Temple. I'm sorry that Maester Seymour couldn't come himself…" he began to apologize.

"It's fine, but I have a request."

"Why of course, Lady Yuna. Anything you'd like."

"I would like to continue my Pilgrimage even after I am married. Would Maester Seymour allow this?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"But of course! Lord Seymour wishes for you to be able to do just that."

She smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Then let's go to him."

"I'm sorry, but as is customary for the Guado I will have to ask your Guardians to stay here." They had a brief argument, but the Guardians relented.

Before long, Yoru's ears perked up. **"Hmm? …Fuck!"** he shouted. **"Something's coming!"**

Before the Guardians made it to Yuna, several machines came crashing over the snow bank and circled the Guado and Summoner. "Al Bhed!" Wakka gasped.

The few on something similar to snowmobiles were quickly dispatched by the human Guardians. "You two go. We'll handle this." Naruto said, watching for anything headed Yuna's way.

"_Brother! What are you doing?!"_ Rikku yelled at a man with a Mohawk and goggles, who Tidus recognized as one of the Al Bhed from the boat where he had officially met Rikku on.

"_I could ask you the same thing! Now stand aside so that we can take the Summoner!"_ he shouted back, in the Al Bhed's strange language.

"_I'm a Guardian for Yuna now! Please, Brother, leave now!"_

"_You leave me no choice, Rikku."_ He turned to another, behind the snowy hill. _"Seal them!"_

The accomplice shot an odd device into the air, where it hung silently. "Summons and magic are sealed." It droned robotically.

"I don't think so, you limey bastard!" Naruto shouted, throwing a fireball into the device. The contraption burned and sparked for a second before exploding in a shower of color. "Give 'em hell, Lulu."

The sorceress quickly cast a Thundara spell on the Crawler, a large, tank-like machine that looked to be built for snow or sand. The machina looked like it would be defeated easily with Lulu's magic unsealed.

"Firing Mana Beam!" a warning rang through the clearing before a massive laser shot from the tank's barrel.

"Time to step in!" Naruto whispered to himself, running to intercept the blast. "**Oodama Rasengan!**" he roared, pushing the jutsu into the beam. The Rasengan, while it did stop the laser from continuing, split it into hundreds of small strands that spiraled out from the point of impact. The man in the Crawler, seeing this, powered down the laser.

_"Rikku!"_ he shouted as he opened the Crawler's hatch. _"Father will not be pleased, and we will be back. Stay safe!"_ He turned, motioned to his companions and drove off.

"Since when do you know how to speak Al Bhed?" the inquisitive man from Besaid asked.

"It's because… I'm and Al Bhed, and that was my Brother." She confessed.

Wakka turned to the others with a glare. "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?! I've been traveling with an Al Bhed; a heathen!"

"You would hate her simply because of her race?"

"What would you know? Al Bhed are the reason that we still have Sin!" he shouted unthinkingly.

A crushing weight fell upon the Guardians. **"Otouto, you deal with him. I'm trying to cut down on hurting fools."**

"Fine." He turned to Wakka with a scowl. "You know our pasts. We were considered a plague because of what we were born with, and she is no different. Of course, now that I think about it, you aren't too different either. You were raised to hate Al Bhed. I will forgive you this once, but my Aniki is much more sadistic than I am."

"We'll resolve this later." Lulu cut in. "We have to get moving. This enclosed path is the only way to Macalania temple and it's rather long."

"**Otouto, let's scout ahead. There might be cracks in the ice."** He said, discreetly forming handsigns.

His adopted little brother nodded and they sped away from the rest of the group. "Alright, we're alone. What do you want to discuss, and why is it secret?"

"**As for why it's secret…"** he flashed a smirk. **"It's cooler that way."**

'Sometimes I wonder if this was really the Kyuubi…' Naruto facefaulted. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

Yoru turned suddenly serious, **"What have you been noticing? It should only be two or three months before you get your second tail."**

"Only a few months? Wow…" the Gennin stared at his hands. He formed the Hitsuji seal. "Kai!" the henge he had been holding up disappeared.

"Holy Jeebus… Forget a few months. You might be done in a week or two!" he stared at his former container. Naruto was more than half of a meter taller than his adopted older brother. His orange hair was streaked with crimson, his ears were nothing more than bumps on his head and his claws were nearly twice as long as they had been. "And there's one more thing." He said, releasing a seal. His chest puffed out. "My pecs are huge now. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but-"

"**Those are all characteristics of birds."** He cut his brother off. **"Well at least we know what species you'll be! Now let's actually do some scouting. And put your henge back on; you'll look weird until the process is complete."**

"Where are they? It's been almost an hour! I hope they're alright…"

"Don't worry, Rikku. I'm not sure Sin itself could beat those two." Tidus assured her.

"**No, I think Sin could probably beat us."** They jumped and spun around, drawing their weapons to fight.

"Hey, it's just us!" they calmed down somewhat after seeing the shinobi's faces. "Anyway, there's a large crevice up ahead. There's a bridge over it, so we're good to go!"

A few hours into the journey… **"I've got a bad feeling about this place."**

"Why? We can take all the monsters!" Rikku blurted, as she often did.

The Hanyou had a slight frown on his face as he answered. **"That's the problem. All the Fiends here are weak. The trend has been that as we go north, the beasts get stronger."** His eyes glazed over as he recalled his scientific knowledge gained so many centuries ago. **"Zanarkand is the northernmost landmass on Spira, and they have the strongest monsters that we know of. Monsters on Mount Gagazet are close to them, and as such, must become strong to compete. Monsters close to them do the same, and so-on and so-forth."** He came out of his trance. **"By that logic, these Fiends should be much more powerful. For some reason, almost undeniably an unnatural reason, they aren't."**

"Are you saying that someone's helping the Fiends?" Auron questioned.

Yoru nodded slightly. **"That's exactly what I'm saying. We probably won't have to worry about that for a while, but keep your guard up."**

The traveling party continued along the icy corridor, vanquishing the many native beasts. As the entrance to Macalania Temple drew into sight, Yoru gave a warning. **"That proves it. There are no 'king' monsters; a sign that this area is ruled by something far more powerful than your garden-variety Fiend should be. We haven't found it yet, so we have to assume the worst."**

"What is that?" Yuna asked, worried about what he might know.

"…**That's a secret."**

"What do you mean, 'That's a secret'?! We need to be prepared!" The Al Bhed girl shouted.

"**Don't worry, Rikku."** He gave a soft smile; something very rare from him. **"If anything goes wrong, Otouto and I are always there to help. Even if it's Sin."**

"Who are you, and what did you do with my Aniki?"

"…**Shut up Naruto."**

"That's better! I thought we were gonna have a love-fest."

There was a collective "Shut up Tidus!" before silence again set upon the nine.

They were greeted at Macalania Temple's door by a monk in fur. "Please, come in!" he said, opening the door. Wakka, Lulu, Tidus and Kimahri stepped into the Holy Place but Rikku was stopped. "Except you. Your kind is not welcome he-"

In a second he was grabbed by the throat, and jerked to meet the snarling visage of a millennia-old Hanyou. **"If you so much as utter a rude word to her…"** he lifted a clawed hand to the monk's face. **"You will pray to your 'Yevon' for an end to your agony. Now, will you let **_**all**_** of us in?"** the man nodded slowly. Yoru set him down with a smile. **"Good! Now I believe you owe this young lady an apology."**

"I'm very sorry please don't let him hurt me!" the bald man shouted as he bowed to Rikku.

"Um… Apology accepted." She nervously muttered as she slipped past the terrified monk to join the rest of the group.

"Yo, what took you so long? We were wondering if you guys fell off the ice bridge or something!" Wakka said in his now obvious Besaid accent.

Rikku looked around, not wanting to confront the Al Bhed hater just yet. Yoru came, once again, to her rescue. **"The monk outside thought that he could get away with being an asshole because she's an Al Bhed, but I set him straight. If you get any complaints it's probably my fault."** He narrowed his eyes at Wakka. **"Remember, I was being nice to you because I know that you're an overall nice guy. He didn't have that luxury."**

"Aw man! What'd you do to him?" the redhead asked, looking annoyed.

**"I didn't hurt him… physically."** He held up a hand and his ears turned back and forth, as if he was searching for something. **"Something's up. We need to hurry."**

"Lord Jyscal!" they heard a nun scream as she ran from one of the two antechambers. "The sphere in Lady Yuna's belongings…"

The Guardians rushed to the small room where a small, floating image of the late Maester Jyscal Guado stood. "I am here to speak the hidden truth. Thus I swear on my honor. Listen well, for this concerns my son, Seymour." The hologram said.

It continued after a moment of dramatic silence. "He has used Yevon, used the Guado people, and used the Summoners as well. As it is, he will bring down calamity on any that would oppose him. Indeed soon… I shall be dead. Killed by my own son. I am now powerless to do anything but this. Please stop Seymour. Stop my son…" he whispered as his form faded from their sight.

"We need to find Yuna!" Tidus shouted as he shot from the chamber. He stopped just outside the door and turned back to them. "Uh… Anyone know where she is?"

**"Yuna's in the Chamber of the Fayth…"** his ears moved around a bit. **"And someone's in the Cloister. I think it's Seymour!"**

"Then let's go!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed past Tidus.

They ran up the stairs, through the door, ran across the ice bridge and burst into the large dome where the Guado Maester stood. "Seymour!" the blonde from Zanarkand shouted as they entered the room.

"Keep silent; Yuna is praying." He said, brushing them off.

**"Actually, she's about to come through that door."**

As he uttered those words, the door opposite them swung open and Yuna stepped into the large dome. "What? What's going on?"

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." the Namikaze turned his head to the Guado. "You murdered your father."

The half-Guado chuckled darkly. "What of it?" He looked over his shoulder at the young Summoner. "Could it be that you too, knew of this, Miss Yuna?" she clasped her hands around her weapon and nodded. "Then... why accept my proposal?"

"I... I came here to stop you!" she exclaimed as she hurried to join her friends.

"Indeed... You came to judge me? How unfortunate." he scoffed as Yuna's Guardians came between the two. "I see. The proud spirit of the Guardians, ever to sacrifice their lives to protect the Summoner."

**"I'm gonna tell you one time. Don't fuck with us."** the blind man growled.

"Have you no patience?"

Naruto stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. "Not for you."

**"Stay back. We'll take care of this."** he looked with a smirk at the Maester. **"Give us a challenge."**

Seymour chuckled, though it turned to a wicked laugh. "Very well! Come, Anima!" he roared.

A chain shot from the dome's peak into a dark portal in the floor, and stopped before pulling back up. It brought with it the horror that was Seymour's personal Aeon. The man grinned with narrowed eyes, and spoke but two words. "Kill them." he said.

The creature gave an inhuman screech from its tusked mouth as a colored blast shot from Anima's one visible eye. **"Otouto! Show him what Gilgamesh can do!"**

Naruto grinned and the demi-god poofed into existance while Naruto's body jumped to join the other Guardians.

"What are you doing?" Lulu asked Naruto's body. It gave no response, only stared ahead with no emotion. "Are you paying attention?"

"I'm a bit busy right now!" Gilgamesh's body shouted. 'Agh, how do I do that?' then it clicked. 'It's a summon!' he realized. "Let's see how you like my Gate of Babylon!" The invisible wall rippled into existence and the swords, spears and other assorted implements of destruction poked their way out. He pointed his armored finger at Anima's face like a gun. "Bang."

The weapons flew out at an amazing speed, cutting into the flesh of Seymour's Aeon. It screamed in pain and thrashed as much as could against the chains holding it in place. "No! Anima!" the half-Guado shouted.

"Now take this, you ugly bitch!" Gilgamesh roared, jumping to meet the beast's face. "Enuma Elish!!" the red and white light shot from the spinning sword he held as the space around him began to warp. It was over in a flash. Anima's head vanished and its body disappeared soon after. Gilgamesh fell to the ground, panting from the great power that Enuma Elish took.

"You defeated Anima!" Seymour gasped. Then his face contorted in anger. "I'll kill you!" he screamed, rushing Gilgamesh.

**"Hold your horses."** Yoru took the Maester by his robes. Ice started to creep up the younger man, beginning at his boots.

"Wha-What are you doing?! Stop this at once!" he demanded.

**"Well, since you put it that way..."** the ice began moving up his legs with greater speed.** "I suggest you pose. Don't want to look like a frightened ice-sculpture, do you?"**

"No! I can't die now! I won't! No! Noo-" he was cut off as the ice covered his mouth, forever trapping him in a picture of rage and terror.

"You... You froze Maester Seymour!" Wakka whispered in shock. Yoru simply nodded. "Do you know what this means?!"

**"Macalania Temple gets a new centerpiece?"**

"This is not the time for jokes!" the Yevonite roared. "When they find this, we'll be excommunicated!"

"No, _you'll_ be excommunicated. We were never in your silly little religion." Naruto joined the conversation, now back in his own body. "But if it means that much, then we should probably go."

With all in agreement, they attempted to go back the way they came, only for the ice bridge to vanish into a cloud of snow. It soon reformed, thanks to Yoru, and they were able to cross before he let it fall. The shinobi stopped them as they made to re-enter the main section of the Temple.

**"The Guado will be suspicious if we come out without Seymour. I'll create a distraction, then we'll go."** he shut his eyes in concentration. For several moments nothing happened, but they heard the Temple doors burst open and a blizzard filled the chamber. **"Now!"** he shouted as several Kage Bunshin grabbed their friends and they rushed through the snowstorm and out the door before it was forced shut by the monks.

They didn't let up until they were a sufficient distance from the Temple. **"There. Anyone that goes in there will think that whoever froze Seymour kidnapped Yuna and somehow made all of us vanish. Unless they had hidden cameras in that room, none of you will be in any danger. Happy now?"**

"No. You killed a Maester!" Wakka shouted.

**"So did the Maester that I killed!"** Yoru shot back.

"What are you... Oh yeah. He did kill Maester Jyscal..."

"And don't forget that he went against your 'Teachings' by backing the Al Bhed and the Crusaders. Isn't that punishable by death anyway, or something?" the younger Hanyou interjected.

"Face it Wakka," Rikku grinned. "Us four-"

"Five." Auron interrupted.

"...Us five have you four beat. Wait, we have four Yevonites and five... uh... Not Yevonites?" she guessed. "We need to get a name..."

**"Hooray for being Heretics!"** The fox-tailed man cheered.

They bantered back and forth occasionally throughout the trip back to Rin's Travel Agency. It was a short trip; only a two day walk.

They neared the safe haven late the next day and were met by a great blue beast with light grey fur and the face of a gargoyle. It bellowed as they stepped onto the frozen lake on which they had fought the Al Bhed only a few days ago. It seemed to look at the Hanyou before going into a rage. "What's going AAAAHHH!" Yuna screamed when the creature pounded its hands into the ice, shattering it below their feet.

"Ugh... My head..." Rikku groaned as she awoke. "What happened?"

**"That thing broke the ice and we fell through."** she heard from beside her. **"Somehow we all survived, and Yuna's been spending the last few hours healing everyone."**

"How long have we been down here?" she asked the man sitting by her.

**"Around a day. The only one still out cold is Tidus, I think... Hold on. Something's wrong... It's too quiet."** he whispered. His ears turned and moved, searching for whatever was missing. **"That song... it's gone!"**

"Guys!" Naruto shouted, poking his head into the makeshift shelter that Rikku had been sleeping in. "Sin's here!"

No sooner had the two exited the wreckage below Macalania Lake than Sin let out a sound. It was not a screech, nor was it a roar. It was an unnatural sound reminiscent of a robotic hum. Then, almost before it began, it became silent as the world became black.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Okey-dokey, this is a rather Yoru/Rikku centric chapter. There's a chance that the next few will be as well, but it'll change to Naru/Lulu around the Calm Lands.

**I HAVE NO POLLS FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA!**


	15. Spira Part 8

World Hoppers

Chapter 15 – Spira (Part 8)

"Talking."

"**Yoru/Summon/Demonic Thing Talking."**

"_Al Bhed."_

Disclaimer - I, Karasu Yoru, in no way, shape or form, own the anime series known as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fate/Stay Night. I own a copy of Final Fantasy X, but I do not own the rights or characters involved in said video game.

**PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!!** My computer crashed practically right after Christmas and I couldn't even get started on this chapter until mind-January. By then my muse got all pissy and wouldn't think up anything for this story! I think I'll name her ADHD.

Be warned, this chapter is serious. Lotsa killin and emotion and stuff.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"Here! It's just over this dune!" Rikku exclaimed. She was eager to show them the Home that her father had made for her people. It really was wonderful, and nobody outside the Al Bhed had ever seen it before!"

"Something wrong…" came the rumbling voice of their Ronso companion. "Kimahri sense much darkness."

But it was too late. Rikku had already ascended the hill of sand. She stared in horror at the scene splayed out before her. Fiends and Guado were laying siege to Home!

Yoru placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and what she saw shocked her. There was no emotion on his face but ice was creeping over his limbs and the temperature around him had dropped several degrees. **"Lead the way. Nothing will impede you."** She tentatively nodded and slid down to her Home.

True to his word, anything that stood in her way was torn apart. Blood coated his frozen gauntlets, splattered across his face and was soaking into his ebony coat. Naruto's way wasn't any less gruesome. Sometimes being ripped in half was better than being burned alive. Still, even after taking the lives of dozens their expressions remained blank. It reminded them of just what his occupation was. Both he and his brother were assassins, and damn good ones at that.

Of course, merely because they knew what they did didn't make it any less of a shock once they started killing people. Fiends were one thing- they were just the souls of the dead, and burst into Pyreflies when killed… but these were Guado being mercilessly cut down. They loved, cried and bled like anyone else!

As they neared what Rikku had called the Summoner's Room, the blonde girl spun and glared at the ninjas, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why? Why is it so easy for you to kill them? Do either of you feel anything?!"

Yoru was silent. If he spoke, he would have to reveal his secret. Their traveling partners didn't know that he was ancient, and for now, he meant to keep it that way. Thankfully, Naruto came to his rescue. "Shinobi law number twenty-four is this; a shinobi must show no emotion. From childhood we are trained not only to kill our enemies, but our hearts as well. Make no mistake, we are human and we do feel pain and sadness… but to let that sadness show for even a moment can get us killed."

"That's… That's horrible!" Lulu whispered. "Children, trained to kill without remorse… You might as well have a-"

"A tool? Yes, that is the definition of a shinobi. We are living tools to be used to further our leader's goals."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

"**Do not apologize, Rikku. You have not offended us. Now we must continue. The longer we wait, the lower Yuna's chances are."** It was true- her outburst had not offended him. Rather, he was greatly saddened. He had felt a connection and that could all be lost now. Putting his thoughts aside, he cleared a path to the Summoner's Room.

It was really a very basic room. Large, metal and empty. Only Dona, Isaaru and their guardians. "Where's Yuna?!" Tidus screamed in frustration. Rikku had said that she would be here!

"I-I don't know! If the Al Bhed found her then she should be…"

"**The Al Bhed didn't find her. It must have been the Guado... but why would they do it? There's no way they could have known it was us."** This was a puzzle indeed. What motive could the Guado possibly have for kidnapping Yuna? They needed to look into this.

Just then, the tell-tale click of a speaker being turned on rang throughout the metal compound. _"Everyone, get to the ship! We're evacuating!"_

"Oh, no! Come on everybody, dad's evacuating Home!" the blonde shouted in panic. If she knew her father, and she did, Home wouldn't be standing after he got done evacuating.

"Uh, uh, aniki? Can I talk to you for a second? It's really important!" Yoru followed him to a dark corner of the expansive Summoner's Room. "I think something's happening. I'm starting to overheat and my back is killing me!"

The older man chuckled- a rare sight. **"Nothing to worry about! You're just about to gain your second tail, that's all! Of course, you'll have to stay down here until you do."**

"Wha- Why?!"

"**Let me explain it to you this way. You, my younger brother, are essentially a five megaton bomb waiting to explode."** He saw the puzzled look on Naruto's face and remembered that his otouto lived in a much less technologically advanced time. **"Oh, right. Let's see… an explosive tag is roughly a three-pound bomb. A ton is two thousand, two hundred and forty pounds. That's almost seven hundred and forty-seven explosive tags."** The gennin paled in realization.** "A megaton is one thousand tons. That's seven hundred forty-six thousand, six hundred and sixty-seven explosive tags."** Sweat fell down Naruto's face. **"Multiply that by five, and you get three million, seven hundred thirty-three thousand, three hundred and thirty three explosive tags. That's you in about twenty minutes."**

"WHAT?! I'M GOING TO EXPLODE?!"

**"Calm down, you'll be fine. It's just the burst of power created by the formation of your second tail of Youkai. Everything within a one-mile radius of you will be completely disintegrated though, so you need to wait here while we get to the ship and escape. We'll wait for you afterwards, but I really need to get going!"**

Yoru flashed a peace-sign as he ran to rejoin the others, leaving Naruto all alone in the dark, metal room. "What to do…"

XxX

The Al Bhed had all been brought safely to the airship- the one that Tidus had helped recover when he first came to Spira. How it flew, no-one could figure it out. The only propulsion system it seemed to have was a slow-moving propeller near the back of the aircraft. Nevertheless, it sat in the air, waiting for orders from Cid, Rikku's father and the leader of their race.

"Alright, fire on my mark! We're gonna fry those damned Guado!" the bald man shouted in a southern accent.

"**Oh no you're not! My little brother's down there!"**

"Naruto?! What's he doing- doesn't he know what's going on?!" Lulu screamed.

**"Well in about, oh, thirty seconds he'll get his second tail. The resulting explosion will completely destroy Home and everything in it- besides him of course. Then he'll fly up here and after that we can go. …Three, two, one."**

The flash was first to reach them. The deafening boom and the sheer force of the fiery blast that followed threatened to blow them out of the sky, but thanks to some skillful maneuvering on Cid's part they survived.

When they steadied themselves, the Al Bhed population rushed to whatever window they could find to see what had happened. There, where their Home once stood, was a massive glass bowl whose ragged edge reached high above the sands surrounding it. Floating above even the glassy rim was Naruto in all of his glory.

He had great wings, whose colors of yellow, orange and red shifted in such a way as to make them seem ablaze. Each wing was over twice his height in length, and he was an impressive seven feet tall. He pumped his wings and shot to where his comrades were waiting. "I don't know what the hell just happened but it was awesome! Sorry about your place though…"

"Hahaha! Don't worry, we were about to blow it up anyway! But the time for pleasantries is over. We need to use the Sphere Wave Investigator to find her! Don't ask me how it works- I didn't make it. Found it in a closet somewhere around the bridge! That's where we are, in case you don't know your naval lingo." The bald man grinned and started pushing buttons on a pedestal in the center of the room.

A holographic sphere rose from the machine with a map of Spira displayed on the surface. A red, spinning pyramid appeared over the globe along with a replica of their Airship and began to move about the landmass. After almost an hour it abruptly stopped over a small strip of land connecting the two main landmasses of the world.

"Is that where she is?! Let's go already!" Tidus shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Hold your Chocobos kiddo! Let's see if we can't get a visual…" Cid resumed pushing buttons and keys. The globe vanished and images flashed onto the screen. The first was an intricate city, "Alright, she's in Bevelle…" followed by Yuna in a white dress, "…and she's getting married?!" after that…

"**What the fuck?! I killed that little bastard! I killed him dead!"**

"It appears that Maester Seymour has become an Unsent. A solid ghost, if you will." Lulu's explanations were becoming fewer and farther between. A sure sign that the trio were growing knowledgeable about this latest world.

"That must be how they knew! Seymour told them…" It was also becoming apparent that Naruto was quickly becoming more intelligent. Whether it was his Youkai effecting his brain or his want to impress Lulu his older brother didn't know. If she got him to learn then good on her!

**"…Fuckin' zombies are always screwing something up. Madara's a zombie and Orochimaru's a zombie… The only good zombie's Gaara."**

"Wait, Gaara's a zombie?! …Oh yeah, he got brought back to life by that old lady. I guess he is a zombie!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT ZOMBIES!!" Wakka screamed.

"…You're right. We need to plan! What are we going to do when we get to Bevelle?"

**"We're gonna kick Seymour's zombie-ass, that's what!"**

XxX(Several hours later)

**"Meeting adjourned! For you who fell asleep, _Wakka_, I'll repeat the plan."** The Blitzer had the decency to blush in embarrassment. **"When we get there, you guys'll slide down some cables that Cid'll shoot down. Naruto will keep the guards occupied and I'll kill take Seymour while you save Yuna. When we have her, we bust out and make our way to the Bevelle Cloister to get the next Aeon."**

"What if something goes wrong?" It was a legitimate question, and one that had surprisingly not been asked yet.

"If something goes wrong we'll all be sent to the Via Purifico. It's not exactly a death-sentence, but nobody has ever gotten out. However, no Summoner or Guardian has ever been put down there either." Auron knew the inner workings of Bevelle quite well, it seemed. "Once we escape it'll be easy to break out of the city and into the Calm Lands. My point is that we have nothing to fear either way."

From there on, it was a relatively peaceful journey. It only took a few more hours to reach the first sign that they were close. Unfortunately, that sign had claws. Evrae, the Guardian Wyrm of Bevelle slithered through the air beside them. **"Normally I'd tell all of you to go kill that thing…"** the former Kyuubi barely suppressed his grin, **"but I think that my otouto needs to stretch his wings."**

"Eh, fine. Be back in a minute." He flew out of the airship in a spin and launched himself at the Wyrm, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. A howl was heard before Evrae sped past a nearby window, Naruto hot on it's tail. "Get back here you!" he shouted on their fourth lap around the ship.

That episode ended just before the city of Bevelle came into view. "Bring us into the clouds. We'll use them for cover until we're ready to attack." The bald captain nodded and shouted something to the pilot. Soon they were safely concealed. "Get ready everyone. We strike in one minute."

XxX(In Bevelle)

"We are here to witness this momentous occasion. The joining of Maester Seymour and Summoner Yuna." The Grand Maester's voice was soft, but in it you could hear his happiness. He truly did wish the best for Spira, however misguided his ways might be. Then, without any warning, out of the clouds shot a strange and foreign monster. Two projectiles shot from it's front and a stream of fire from what looked to be it's back.

A metal cord connected the two shots to what they could now see was a flying ship, and as the fire came rapidly closer, they could see something black shoot off of it. The four attacks met the stairs at the same time. The fire and the black figure crashed into the middle of the ceremony, while the harpoons broke into the edge of the crowd.

A figure one could only describe as majestic rose slowly from the flames where it had hit the marble floor. As he reached his full height, a surprising seven feet, burning wings shot out from their place on his back. The guards were too stunned when he began ripping into them with claws and fire.

The black clad one stood from his crater. As he looked into the eyes of the half-Guado a single thought came to his mind. **'Only one way I'm gonna be able to do this…'** Yoru's face split into a mad grin as he shot off running up the hundreds of steps in seconds and slammed his shoulder into Seymour's gut, sending them both hurtling over the edge of the platform.

The Guardians at the bottom of the stairway could only watch in horror as the two fell to their deaths. "What are you doing?! Get Yuna!" one of Naruto's bodies shouted at them. Holding back an army of fanatical soldiers would be hard even for a four-tail.

Most were shaken out of their stupor and rushed to gather Yuna and escape, but Rikku could only stand there. Growling in frustration, Naruto blasted away the closest soldiers, grabbed the blonde girl and ran to meet the others.

XxX

The seven of them walked in a solemn silence despite Naruto's assurances that his aniki was completely fine and would show up soon. The path to the Cloister of Trials was suspiciously unguarded and that, along with the fact that no soldiers were chasing them, was setting the shinobi on edge. Rikku and Yuna were distraught by the whole situation. They both felt responsible for their friend's death

Naruto broke the quiet when they entered the dome where the Cloister was kept. "That's the last damn straw," he said. "There's a machina here in the temple, the guards I fought had guns and there were _floating robots _up there too!! This place is the definition of a theocratic dictatorship!" Naruto inwardly congratulated himself on using such large words.

"They must have had a good reason!" Wakka shot back. He didn't seem quite as enthusiastic as he usually was when defending his religion though. It was a good sign and now all Naruto needed to do was push it farther.

"They've got a reason all right. Even if all of Spira rebells against Bevelle the Maesters will probably win! That's the only real explanation for having this much firepower and just one enemy."

Wakka said nothing, but he and the other Yevonites were visibly shaken. And why wouldn't they be? Nobody had ever thought of that before. No-one had thought to question the Maesters. ...And that was exactly what they were counting on.

XxX

The Bevelle Cloister of Trials was the most complicated so far, with near perfect timing needed to complete it. And where the other Cloisters were fairly straight-forward, you just had to guess your way through until you reached the end.

Nevertheless, they completed the maze and reached the Chamber of the Fayth. The Guardians stayed outside yet again, but now to watch for an attack rather than because of custom.

"...Do you really think he's okay?" Naruto felt happy for his brother. The girl obviously cared for him, whether either of them knew it or not. He could only hope that Lulu felt the same for him.

"Don't worry, Rikku. He's probably watching us right now and just waiting for the most dramatic time to show himself. After all, it's not like they could actually hurt him! He's the Kyu... uh, nevermind. My point is that my aniki's completely fine. Pay no attention at all to the sentence before that. Seriously." He would have to be more careful about that. Almost told her that he was the Kyuubi!

XxX

It had been _hours_ since Yuna went in. You'd think that the Fayth would be nice enough to hurry. Almost immediately though, he heard the clanking of metal against stone. The guards had finally arrived.

He nodded to his companions and slipped into Ozai's firebending stance. "We make our stand here."

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Really, I'm incredibly sorry that it took this long to get out. I've been having writer's block for what seems like years! Now that this chapter is out I might have some new ideas. Next chapter will DEFINITELY come out sooner.**

Anyway, I've got some ideas on what to do next. Reviews make me work faster, so take the hint and click the button. It's that easy!


	16. Spira Part 9

World Hoppers

Chapter 16 – Spira (Part 9)

"Talking."

"**Yoru/Summon/Demonic thing talking."**

"_Al Bhed."_

Disclaimer - I, Bowtei, in no way, shape or form, own the anime series known as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fate/Stay Night. I own a copy of Final Fantasy X, but I do not own the rights or characters involved in said video game.

**WAZZAAAAAP!!** Told you it'd come out sooner! Practically impossible for it not to though.

I got a review from 'Beserkians fury' saying that I needed more description on the violence, blood and gore. I suppose that I need more description AND World Hoppers should live up to its new 'M' rating… Anyways, here's chapter 16 of World Hoppers and part 9 of the Spira Arc.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

That was one of the things that Naruto hadn't expected. The guards had been right around the corner when a cold rush of air hit him, along with nearly a pint of what he assumed to be blood. Frankly, he was so confused right now that it could be ramen for all he knew!

And while he had been covered in blood before and was as used to it as a sane person could get, four of the six standing beside him were not so… fortunate. Tidus, Rikku and Wakka were screaming while Lulu stared straight ahead in horror. Kimahri and Auron were no strangers to gore and they shrugged it off as best they could.

What came from around the stone corner was something only describable as a demon. Its eyes stared forward, wide and unfocused. Gore dripped from its one visible claw covered hand and blood was soaked into the tattered black cowl it wore. In its hand was the head of a guard, still in its helmet. The guard's face looked bored; a sure sign that he didn't know that he had been decapitated before he died. The creature crushed the head and threw back the hood. **"Thought I'd find you here."**

"…A-Aniki? You did this?"

**"Me? No, I was too busy killing the guards to kill the guards!"** Yoru rolled his eyes in annoyance. **"And I suppose you want an explanation on where I've been and why I slaughtered these guards,"** he sighed. **"Well it turns out that Anima is summoned from Hell. He opened the portal and I got sent in. I spent _one thousand_ years escaping after the initial century of torture. If you thought I was sadistic and insane before… wait, what's with them?"**

"What do you mean?! They've never been covered in _human blood _before!" Naruto was beginning to think that his aniki might not have been kidding about being insane.

"**Ah, clean 'em off."** He started wiping Rikku's face with his already bloodstained cloak. The cloth was already dripping though, and it only served to smear the life-giving liquid across her tanned features.

That was when Naruto asked a question none should ever need to ask. "Do we have anything that isn't covered in blood?!"

They didn't, actually, but Yoru was able to wash them off and dry them sufficiently. **"Going on with my story, I eventually got away and found myself back in the Hall. It took me a while, but I found the door to Spira. I opened it and I was right back where I had fallen into the portal to hell! Minus the portal to hell, mind you. I remembered where we were going to go and I made my way here. Then I killed those guards, with a few others along the way."**

XxX

One day. One day had passed since Yuna had entered the Chamber of the Fayth. Surprisingly, Yoru hadn't stormed the room yet. It seems that a thousand years of escaping from Hell didn't make him impatient. Naruto on the other hand, had never been skilled in the art of waiting. "I don't care if the guy's been a statue for a thousand years, he needs to understand that living people do things! All the guards in Bevelle are probably waiting for us to leave the temple."

He got no response. Yoru was still standing guard in front of the entrance to the waiting room. It made him think about how much his aniki had changed. Sure, he still didn't talk too much and he still wore nothing but black… but he was different. It would have been just as easy to knock the guards unconscious, but he had ripped them apart. Before, when they had been in Home, Naruto could see that he felt some remorse as he killed the Guado, and they had been attacking an innocent people!

But these Guards were just doing their job and he just tore through them like they were training dummies in an obstacle course. It wasn't the best analogy, but Naruto couldn't think up a more appropriate one.

He decided to move on; that subject would only make him angry. Instead, he turned to the sleeping sorceress beside him. It really wasn't that much better. It had been months since he had first met her and he felt something he had never before known. He had thought that he loved Sakura but that had been a schoolboy crush, and a stupid one at that.

The once-blonde gennin didn't know if he loved her, but she was a closer friend than even Sasuke was before he went rogue. And how should he know if he was in love? It was like, well…asking a baby what the square root of forty-nine was. They didn't know; they'd never done math before! …Okay, again, not the best analogy. Even with Naruto's newfound intelligence he still wasn't the best with words. Or numbers.

In the end, it might not matter if he loved her or not. They had never tried to bring someone into the Hall with them and there were an unlimited amount of things that could happen. The girls might not be able to enter, they might not be able to see the door, they might not be able to leave the Hall… they might die if they tried to go in. Was he willing to risk Lulu's life for a chance to be together? What would he do if he really loved her? What took more precedence, her life or their love? There were so many questions and nobody to answer them.

…And how the fuck did Yoru escape from Hell? No, that would only bring up more questions. Best to end that train of thought quickly. "N-Naruto?" He was shaken from his train of thought by the trembling voice of Rikku. "What happened?"

"…Yoru killed the guards, but you had passed out."

She seemed to accept that answer, but naturally she had more questions. It was just after the last had been answered that the metal door to the Chamber shifted. Tidus rushed to meet Yuna and help her if he could. The Summoner walked shakily from the darkness and collapsed into the arms of the blonde, unconscious.

**"Alright, everybody's here. How do we get out?"**

Unsurprisingly, it was Auron that came with an answer. "We need to get to the Highbridge. That's the only way out that won't be swamped by civilians. Unfortunately the Maesters know this and will have a battalion of guards stationed there at the very least. The odds are that Seymour will be waiting for us."

Yoru was silent, but the barely withheld fury in his eyes spoke for him.

"There's a question." The now calmed Rikku leveled an accusing eye at him. "Just how does someone escape from Hell?"

The white-haired Hanyou brought up the hood of his cowl so that it blocked all light from showing his face. Only the crimson of his slit pupils could be seen. **"Now is not the time for questions,"** was all that he said before he spun and moved out of the waiting room. Glided, or slid, would have been better words. The fact that he was moving was all that told them he was walking.

XxX

They had successfully eluded the guards. It might have been harder to be caught, as they hadn't seen anyone at all since they left the Temple and Naruto had a sinking feeling that somehow Yoru was responsible. Still, they hadn't seen any blood or mutilated bodies either. The only people they had seen at all were standing before them.

Seymour, a smattering of guards and Maester Mika - a rather dead Maester Mika – were all that was between the party of nine and the Calm Lands. "N-No! It's not possible! I sent you to Hell!!" Seymour screamed, backing away and pointing a slender finger at their cloaked companion.

"**Yes… yes you did. **Allow me to return the favor!**"** Yoru threw off the hood of his cloak and rushed the half-Guado, his now waist-length hair flowing in the wind as his unaltered voice decimated the warrior monks that had taken up positions between him and Seymour.

The Maester absorbed the souls of his fallen guards and the surge of power stopped Yoru's charge for a moment. That moment was all that Seymour needed to launch himself back and throw a Fira at the long-haired Hanyou.

"Weiter weiter ins Verderben!" he shouted in an unknown language. It opened a hole in the oncoming flames, which Yoru jumped through as he roared another line. "Wir muessen leben bis wir sterben!" The ground in front of Seymour exploded, pelting him with shrapnel and forcing him to cover his face.

When he uncovered his eyes, only moments later, Yoru had almost closed the distance between them. "Fira! Thundara!" He shouted the spells over and over. Yet each time, Yoru would spout another line of that odd language and his spell would be decimated. There was only one thing he could do now. He had to summon Anima.

The demonic creature rose from the Hell-portal and began its assault. It shot bolts of energy from the one visible eye it had and not even Yoru's voice could stop them. Something was off though, and only now could the elder Hanyou put his finger on it. **"Get over here and help me, damnit!"** His friends had just been standing over on the other end of the Highbridge while he fought the zombie and his Aeon.

Just as Naruto arrived with his ninja speed, Seymour began casting spells again. "We'll handle Anima, you kill the zombie!" Naruto grinned at their little 'inside joke'.

Yoru grinned as well, but this wasn't a happy grin. Or maybe it was. One thing was for sure; Seymour wasn't going to be in one piece for much longer.

(With Naruto)

"Okay, ugly. You can either go back to whatever quaint little corner of hell you came from or I can send you there with several new holes in you." The beast screeched in response. "…'Kay I don't know what that meant, but you're not leaving. Number two it is then!"

Naruto began by summoning his other bodies. He had been training with them for the past while and could now direct them like he could Kage Bunshin.

Ozai flew forward on a rocket boost of fire and rammed himself into what Naruto assumed to be Anima's midsection. The beast doubled over and screeched in pain when Ozai launched himself off of the Aeon.

It wasn't over there though. When Ozai was out of harms way, Gilgamesh summoned the Gate of Babylon. Weapons of all sorts came flying from the invisible wall. Swords, spears, scythes, katanas; anything and everything with a pointy tip or sharp edge.

Anima was resilient though, and still had enough strength to fight even after the bladed onslaught. It fired energy blasts right and left and if it weren't for Naruto's shinobi reflexes he would have been toastied several times by now.

Deciding that he really needed to get rid of this thing before it either hurt him or Lulu, the last Namikaze prepared for his final attack. Mentally commanding Ozai and Gilgamesh to hit Anima with whatever they had left, he summoned as much youkai and chakra as he could into a Rasengan.

This was unlike any Rasengan ever previously performed. It was so different it might need its own name. The sphere was three meters in diameter, a deep crimson, and on fire. The spinning of the chakra only served to make the fire flow off of it in waves. Naruto held the unnamed jutsu above his head and flew forward, slowly bringing the ball to bear. "Youkai-Katon: Oodama Rasengan!" he roared, drilling the orb into Anima's head.

The jutsu burned its way through the Aeon's head, cauterizing the wound as it went. The now headless Anima vanished into a cloud of Pyreflies as the other seven members of their group arrived at the battlefield. '…On second thought, I could have summoned something. Eh, I'll do that next time.'

(With Yoru)

"C'mere zombie boy!" Seymour's magic was quickly becoming a rather large hassle. "Der mensch gehort nicht in die Luft! So der Herr im Himmel ruft!"

'More of that strange language! What is he saying?!' Seymour grimaced as he called out spell after spell. He would have to come up with another plan soon; all of his efforts so far had only slowed the assault. Now Anima was having trouble with the winged one! "Grah! This is going nowhere. Begone! Flare!" He shouted the most powerful spell he knew.

His assailant exploded with the blast of magic. Seymour dropped to one knee and sighed in relief. He was safe for a few minutes. But his luck wasn't that good. **"Gon' bite the dust, can't fight with us!"** he heard before a claw made its way through his torso. **"Ooh! Look, a thump-thump!"** In the blood-covered claw was his heart, still connected to him and still beating despite his state of un-life.

"**And for my next trick…" **Blood sprayed across Yoru's face as he shoved his hand through the base of the Maester's skull and out of his mouth before jerking his arm upward, removing his skull from the rest of his body. **"Now I'm gonna make sure you **_**never**_** come back to life. Ever."** The Hanyou proceeded to rip Seymour's body into the smallest pieces he could manage. The sheer amount of blood was staggering; it had formed a pool ten feet in radius around him.

Yoru closed his eyes in concentration. The blood began to freeze, along with the chunks of Seymour's dismembered body. Yoru's normally white hair was dyed crimson and was plastered to his face and neck. He slid across the frozen blood and picked up a piece of the former Maester, part of his left arm if Seymour's anatomy was similar to a human's. He growled as he crushed the ice-covered meat into even smaller pieces. **"You're not getting up any time soon."** He spat some of Seymour's blood out. **"Damn zombie."**

XxX

"While I admit that it's effective… was it necessary?"

"**Yes otouto, yes it was. Without the instigator of my insanity, it will slowly leave me. If he comes back again though, I'm not gonna be so nice to him. If there's anything worse than zombies that send you to Hell, it's double-zombies that send you to Hell."**

"Nice?! You tore him to pieces, froze them and broke them into smaller pieces! That's monstrous, not nice!" The others nodded, agreeing with Rikku.

"**Ah, but I killed him first! The 'cutting him up into frozen meat' part was only to make sure he didn't come back. If he does come back again, I'll kill him afterwards." **He broke into a grin at the thought.

"What happened to you? I mean, before you were-"

"**Were you not paying attention?"** Yoru interrupted Yuna's sentence. **"I got sent to Hell. **_**Hell.**_** The whole 'lakes of fire' place. Not exaggerated at all. Oh, that reminds me!"** He pulled Naruto to the side and began to whisper.

Only a few seconds into the conversation, Naruto began to panic. "WHAT?! But you said- …Oh. Still… _sigh_, Yeah I understand. I'll be more careful..." Naruto walked, lost in thought, back to the others, followed by Yoru who had replaced his hood.

**"Before we start again, how 'bout we have this discussion after we're done escaping? Maybe once we get to the calm lands. That sound good to everyone?"**

"No!" the young blonde girl shouted. "I'm not moving until you explain!"

Yoru sighed heavily and removed his cloak and shirt. His upper body, which had always been littered with old wounds, now had a large 'x' shaped scar over his heart surrounded by a ring of burned flesh. **"This was the only one they allowed to form. It was to be a reminder of what happened to me."**

His ears perked up as he replaced his clothing and he began to quickly walk down the staircase that would take them to the Macalania's edge. **"We need to hurry. The rest of the guards are approaching quickly,"** he said before he froze the bridge behind them.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The 'mysterious language', if you're wondering, is German. They're lines from a Rammstein song that I don't own.

**The frequency of chapters in World Hoppers will be slower from now on. Once or twice a month.**

If you want to know what that conversation was about, I'll explain it in the next few chapters! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll explain.


	17. Spira Part 10

World Hoppers

Chapter 17 – Spira (Part 10)

"Talking."

"**Yoru/Summon/Demonic thing talking."**

"_Al Bhed."_

Disclaimer - I, Bowtei, in no way, shape or form, own the anime series known as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fate/Stay Night. I own a copy of Final Fantasy X, but I do not own the rights or characters involved in said video game.

**Yarr…** I apologize for my last chapter. It really wasn't very good. Like I said though, my updates are going to be few and far-between. My inspiration just isn't what it used to be.

Only a few more chapters in this arc! What will happen? Will people die? What is the next world? Will you interpret this in an announcer voice before you read this sentence?

**BEWARE!** This chapter, along with most of those following it, will only be around 2,000 words. I'm just not inspired enough to do any more, and if I tried it would end in dissapointment for the reader.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

(Mt. Gagazet, the Tunnels)

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the caverns of the Ronso Mountain. "You guys get to fight whatever we run into after this." He held his hand up to halt any complaints. "We've been much to lenient with you. Aniki and I have fought too many of your battles and you aren't as strong as you should be. Just because we aren't fighting your battles anymore doesn't mean we won't protect you though. As always, we're there for you if you guys get in over your heads."

Yoru merely nodded, his eyes closed. He hadn't said anything since Bevelle and it was beginning to worry Rikku. Of course, without his Aniki's knowledge, Naruto was forced to take more of a leadership role. It had really changed him too. He was working more closely with Lulu, and, even with his immense density, he could see that she liked him.

It made him truly happy, but he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Something was going to go wrong. He was the 'Demon Child', nobody would love him. His childhood had made him paranoid, and the happier he became, the more he feared that it was all a façade.

He tried to convince himself that it was fine, and that Lulu would never do that to him… but he couldn't. Maybe it was a sense of self-preservation, he didn't know. He could only hope that in time he would be able to completely trust her.

Naruto was brought back to the waking world by the furious cry of their newest obstacle. It looked like a mutation of the Behemoth species. It was blue in coloration and had no horns, but a sort of trunk, like an elephant, and flat, curved bones jutting from its lower jaw. Large growths on its back morphed into two sets of wing-like protrusions, both too small to be able to lift something of its gargantuan size. Lastly, the creature's tail was long and feathered out at the tip, much like the 'wings'. Truly a fearsome beast it was, and set in just a place as to block passage to Zanarkand.

It was clear that someone, or perhaps some_thing_ was doing its best to hinder their progress.

The creature roared again, and its first set of wings opened completely. They were made up of feathery tentacles, and they were standing ramrod straight. Light shot out of them, and curved towards the surprised group of warriors.

The shots were far enough apart from each other that the entire group was able to dodge them, but if the Sanctuary Keeper used all of its Photon Wings then there would be too many for even Rikku to avoid.

Wakka ran forward and hurled his blitzball at the beast, announcing his attack. "Dark Attack!" The orb hit its target, but the fiend shook it off, almost completely unharmed. After retrieving his weapon, Wakka ran back to a safer distance.

Deciding to take a different course of action, Auron and Tidus ran, side by side at the Sanctuary Keeper. They dodged to opposite sides when it swiped at them and each attacked the creature's flanks. "Power Break!" "Delay Buster!" they yelled.

Auron's attack cut along the beast's side and across its upper arm, while Tidus stabbed with all of his might. He had grown strong enough along this journey to force the Sanctuary keeper a few feet toward the cliff, and that was all that was needed.

Kimahri rushed the fiend and rolled under its guard while it was still disoriented. He let out a roar as he thrust his spear up into the creature's throat. Blood spurted from the new wound and the beast gurgled, trying desperately to knock Kimahri away. The Ronso withdrew his spear and knocked out one of the Sanctuary Keeper's legs with a quick jab to a nerve cluster in its knee.

Unfortunately, this beast would not be defeated so easily. It grasped Kimahri with its tail and threw him back at the others. It rolled to its feat and dashed forward, leaving a bloody trail behind it. It wasn't dead yet, but it soon would be, and it knew that. It jumped over the real fighters of the group and went straight for Yuna, Lulu, Wakka and Rikku.

Wakka's blitzball did nothing to slow it down, and a Summoning would take too much time. Lulu and Rikku stepped up, Rikku throwing all manner of explosives and Lulu using her most powerful spells. The Sanctuary Keeper was mere seconds away from death, and with the last of its strength it lunged at the pair, intent on killing them.

Its heart stopped halfway through the jump, but it kept going. The women wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. They would be crushed underneath the fiend's immense weight. Lulu hugged the younger girl and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. She was going to die this time, she was sure of it.

When nothing happened, she cracked an eye open and looked around. Naruto and Yoru had caught the Sanctuary Keeper's corpse before it had reached them. "One… Two… Hup!" she heard before the two heaved the body over the cliff. It flew silently over the side and made a loud crashing sound when it hit something.

(With Naruto)

The sorceress let out a cry of joy and pulled the Phoenix Hanyou into a passionate kiss, almost before she realized what she had done. Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise, but soon closed as he put his arms around her and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

They broke after a few minutes. Naruto gave her a smile, a real one, and took her hand in his. In that moment, he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power and more to protect this woman. Even so, his paranoia hadn't gone and it scared him.

(With Yoru)

The cloaked figure sat at the cliff, his face free of emotion and his legs dangling over the edge. Rikku slowly walked over to the mysterious and quiet man. When the girl was sitting beside him she slowly reached out and took his hand. His skin was cold to the touch and completely unmoving. It was, quite disturbingly, like holding the hand of a corpse. For the longest while he made no movement, but she didn't let go and after a time she could feel his hand begin to close around hers.

She pulled down the hood of his cloak and smiled up at him. His face turned slightly towards her and she could see it. That little spark in his eye. Closing her eyes and letting out a sigh, she rested her head on Yoru's shoulder, confident that everything would be fine now.

(Everybody)

The seven others walked to the edge and they all stared in awe at the picture before them. Rarely in life does one feel something like this. It can only be described as a mixture of wonder, fear and horror. There, before them, lay the broken remains of a metropolis long silent, haunted with the ghost of a terrible tragedy.

The setting sun shone over the once bustling city, illuminating the towers with the golden-red hue of a dying flame. It could be called the epitome of beauty, but at the same time, a reminder of the Spiral of Death that crushes Spira within its grasp.

The Sacred City of the Dead, and the home of Tidus... Zanarkand.

XxX

Naruto and Lulu were already acting like a new couple; holding hands, talking, laughing, the occasional kiss on the cheek, everything. Yoru, despite his somewhat lightened mood, was still silent while he walked beside his blonde love.

It was far into the night and nearing sunrise when the party of nine finally reached the great mountain's base. They set up camp next to the nearest bridge across the water to the island city.

XxX

(With Naruto)

He thought. He thought and thought and thought some more. It was really all he could do at the moment, but there was, luckily, lots to think about. He thought his adopted brother. 'Sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of his. I mean, he hasn't said a word since Bevelle, and I'm fairly certain that that's not normal. Even for a demon. An insane demon. Wow, that really brings up an image. An insane, silent demon that's in love with the most hyper girls I know.'

He thought about the woman he loved. 'Ah, Lulu. Lulu, Lulu, Lulu. I could spend all night-no, all of eternity thinking about her! Her beautiful red eyes, silky ebon hair, and silky... damn I need a dictionary. But... why now? Why couldn't I do it before we were about to walk into the 'City of the Dead'? Maybe some self-hating part of me wants her to die so I'll be all depressed... Well you know what I have to say to you, weird evil guy in my subconscious? Fuck you!'

He thought about the future. '...God-damnit! 'City of the Dead'?! Zombie's are gonna be coming out the wazoo! But then again, there's always some kind of treasure in places like this. Like a diamond the size of the Valley of the End! And while I'm there, fuck you Sasuke! I haven't said that since he almost killed me... Gotta say it more while I'm in Zanarkand. ...Hey, there's gonna be roads! I haven't seen a decent-well they're gonna be all torn up and destroyed, but whatever. I haven't seen a decent road since we came here! Bevelle doesn't count, they tried to kill us. Luca doesn't count either, 'cause their roads were cobblestone... I think. I haven't had ramen in forev...'

Then he slept.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**Again**, I'm incredibly sorry about chapter 16. It wasn't up to par, it really wasn't.

**Also**, this chapter is much shorter than the others, not counting the first few. The reason for this being that I don't want to post another long piece of crap.

**In conclusion**, review please!


	18. Spira Part 11

World Hoppers

Chapter 18 – Spira (Part 11)

"Talking."

"**Yoru/Summon/Demonic thing talking."**

"_Al Bhed."_

Disclaimer - I, Bowtei, in no way, shape or form, own the anime series known as Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender or Fate/Stay Night. I own a copy of Final Fantasy X, but I do not own the rights or characters involved in said video game.

**For people who need GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY!!!** My inspiration has returned slightly, but for a specific reason. This arc has only one or two more chapters to go, and then I can GET SOME SHIT DONE with the plotline. Seriously, Spira's getting stale after **ELEVEN** chapters of it.

By The Way, this chapter, at least the beginning, is more… 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'-esque than before. If you've read the books, you'll know what I mean.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

"Hell no! This is some serious bullshit right here!"

For those of you who don't know what this person is talking about, it will be explained shortly.

First, Lady Yunalesca, who was supposed to have died around one thousand years ago, appeared out of nowhere wearing nothing but a bikini and an ass-load of blue hair.

Second, after she popped up, she explained that the Final Summoning (the thing that they had spent almost two years walking for) only worked once. Ever. "The Final Summoning," she told them, "is powered by the relationship between the Fayth and the Summoner. My Fayth was my husband, Zaon. Your Fayth must be one of your guardians. I will give you one hour to choose." Then she vanished.

Indeed, Naruto was right. That was some serious bullshit right there.

While Naruto continued to rant on just how much serious bullshit was in the vicinity, Yoru, still completely silent, turned to Auron with a vaguely annoyed look. Rikku caught this.

"Hey! You know something, don't you?! Spill it," she demanded.

Then, for the first time in almost since they had left the capitol of Spira, the elder Hanyou spoke. It was almost an alien sound to the eight others-this unnaturally deep, frozen voice. **"You knew,"** was what he said, though when he felt the stares on him he continued. **"You knew about the Final Summoning… you had to. You came here with Yuna's father… and this is where you died."** His sentences were broken. It was to be expected-he hadn't made a sound in over a month.

The surprised look on Auron's face vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and he chuckled. "Seems your trip to the underworld has given you a nose for the dead. Yes, I died here, and I knew of the Final Summoning and what it entailed." His one visible eye became glassy and unfocused with the memories. "Jecht was Lord Braska's Fayth and I came here seeking revenge against Yunalesca. But… I was too weak and was killed with a single blow."

It was at this point that a member of the group began to panic. His name began with a 'W'. "Tha-That's not possible! You're _Auron_! Auron, the greatest guardian to ever live! If you were killed then what chance do we have…"

"**There is indeed a great contingency that none of you would have even the slightest chance of defeating her. She has had a millennium to hone her skills to their absolute peak. Only one who has done the same could win."** Even still, his voice portrayed no emotion. His hood was obscuring his face, making him completely unreadable. He might as well have been a machine.

"Can I help, Aniki?"

His response was a small, almost unnoticeable smirk. **"I'm surprised that you haven't thought about it yet. While you are only eight-teen in age, Gilgamesh is millennia old, and you have all of that experience within you. You are, in almost all aspects, my equal."** His smirk grew into a smile, which in turn morphed into a grin that matched Naruto's.

XxX

The doors to her chamber flew open and in stepped Naruto and Yoru. "Where is your Summoner?" Yunalesca asked in confusion.

"She's waiting outside. In the mean-time, why don't we have a nice chat?" The redhead had a face-splitting grin plastered on him. "Or if that isn't to your taste we could always kill you."

The princess of Zanarkand stared at him for a moment before throwing her head back and giving a hearty laugh. "Y-You? Kill me?! You look like you just crawled out of your crib!"

"And you out of your coffin," Naruto shot back.

"Insolence! You shall be punished for this!" shrieked the scantily clad ghost as she lunged at him. For her efforts she received a good hard kick in the both the front and back of her head, courtesy of the brothers. If she had still been alive, that would have had the same effect as squishing a very large watermelon between two semi-trucks. Fortunately, she wasn't.

She was, however, unbelievably annoyed now. "Augh! I see you hold a burning desire for death! I hope you**'re ready!"** she roared. Or, it might have been her. 'Yunalesca' had sunk beneath the floor, and her hair had turned into a Medusa-like face complete with tentacles.

Naruto rolled to avoid a series of stabs from the tentacles on his half of the room. He ended on one knee with a flaming Rasengan in each hand. The next tentacle that came at him was severed at the base with the orb in his left hand. The one after that with his right.

After that he deflected the limbs with his wings, burning the offending appendages at the same time. Something was clawing at his mind though. This was far, far too easy. 'Front, back, and sides are tentacles.' He looked toward the ceiling and saw nothing out of the ordinary. 'Nothing noticeable above. That means-'

"**Below!"** his brother shouted. Naruto shot up, barely evading Yunalesca's human body.

Only a second after, she shot up next to Yoru. **"Tee-tee-eff-ee, bitch,"** said the pale Hanyou as he readied his ice-covered leg. **"Ta-ta…"** He cut loose, kicking, punching and clawing the Unsent woman faster than the untrained eye could follow. Finally, after almost half of a minute of that, he knocked her legs out from underneath her and shot her over to Naruto with his strongest kick. **"Forever!"**

Naruto had already readied his attack; a flaming Rasengan bent into the shape of a spear. His hand clenched around it as the body of his enemy flew at him, and his arm shot forward as he released the chakra weapon.

It hit her dead on. The javelin traveled through her face and neck, into her chest cavity, and exited between her legs when it exploded. Her spiritual form dissipated and only the echo of her last death-wail remained.

"Which one of us has to go tell the others that we killed the zombie of the ghost of the chick that Yuna's named after?"

"…**Jan, ken, pon! Fuck! You and your damn luckiness."** He sighed. Wakka was gonna be pissed. Yuna might be pissed too.

XxX

"You WHAT?!"

"**Alright. I'll say it a seventh time. We killed the zombie of the ghost of Yunalesca."**

"You WHA-"

"Say that again, Wakka. I dare you." Wakka cowered at Lulu's threat. Once it was certain that he wouldn't be interrupting, the woman turned to her love. "Now, would you care to explain just _why_ you killed our one chance of saving Spira?" Her voice was sickly sweet, and Naruto was starting to feel like Wakka.

"Uh, you see, we, uh," he gulped under her glare. "We uh… thought it was a good idea at the time?"

"You aren't off the hook yet, mister."

This time it was Rikku's turn to be the interrogator.

"Why did you do it?" was all she asked.

Yoru stayed silent for some time. Just before she was going to ask again, he spoke. **"I may have a way to defeat Sin, but I suggest we head to Bevelle first."** Feeling their looks of confusion, he continued. **"Think. Maybe Maester Micah knows how Sin keeps coming back. It's only logical that he would be the most knowledgeable on the subject. If we can somehow stop the process then Sin will be dead. Dead and gone forever."**

They could feel it. There was something in the room, pervading the air.

It was hope.

"I hate to end this whole happy party," Naruto started, "but how exactly are we supposed to get to Bevelle again? Without walking, I mean."

The older of the two looked up into the sky and pointed. **"That's how we're gonna get there,"** he said as Cid's airship began to enter view for the others.

XxX (At Bevelle)

"Why have you come?" the old man asked in a frail voice.

"We have at least one question, and you may be the only person who knows the answer," Naruto inwardly congratulated himself on his diplomacy.

"…Very well. Ask away."

"**Why and how does Sin regenerate?"**

"…Why should I tell you? You, who have betrayed my religion and disgraced the position of Summoner?"

This time it was Yuna that stepped forth. "While we may not hold the same beliefs, I care for the people of Spira! If we could stop the Spiral of Death then they would finally have peace."

The Unsent Maester sighed and turned his back on them. "…Fine. I will tell you what you wish to know. What we know as Sin is merely a shell. It is the Unholy Armor of Yu Yevon. You know of the Final Summoning?" They nodded, almost in unison, and he continued. "When the Final Summoning destroys Sin, Yu Yevon possesses it and, over time, contorts it into a new Sin. Is that what you wanted?"

They expected Yoru to say something, but he stayed silent. It was then that Naruto had an epiphany. "You mean to say that if we could kill Yu Yevon then the cycle would end?"

"Though such a task is quite impossible, that is true. The Final Summoning is the only thing that can pierce Sin though, and-"

He was cut off by the empty bass of Yoru's voice. **"No."**

"What do you mean, 'no'?! The Final Summoning-"

Once again, Yoru interrupted him. **"No. The Final Summoning not only **_**not**_** the only option, it is no longer an option at all. Yunalesca has passed on."**

A flash of pure, unadulterated terror passed through Micah's eyes. "Wh-What?! Please Yevon, no! I have no desire to watch my world die!" He waved his arms in the air and vanished in a cloud of Pyreflies.

"He's… He's gone…" Wakka stuttered, hardly able to believe that Maester Micah was gone forever.

Naruto let out a yawn and stretched his arms behind him. "Got a plan?" Yoru nodded, and they turned sharply and left back to the airship.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

**You'll be UNCOMFORTABLY ENERGETIC!!!**

Okay, this is a semi-short chapter. Around two thousand, three hundred words if I was to check. (Which I have, multiple times.)

I have an **ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

I'm going to be changing the name of this story. 'World Hoppers' is, now that I really look at it, a totally retarded name. All the really good stories have names like 'Hell Hath No Fury' (not a Fanfiction), 'Uzumaki Amongst the Dunes', 'Black Flames Rise On the Wind: Rise of Naruto', and things like that.

Now, some stories have a name that has to do with the plot or the story, and some have nothing whatsoever to do with anything. I'm going for a combination of the two.

So, these are the choices I have for THIS STORY'S NEW NAME.

A: **Long Live the Brothers**

B: **Many Shades of Black**

C: **Another Version of the Truth**

D: **Blue Skies Behind the Clouds**

You can tell me which one you like best. It will have almost no effect on my choice however. I'm essentially doing this only so that you know that it WILL be known as one of these four in the next, oh, week or so. So be warned, 'World Hoppers' is changing names and there's NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! HAHAHA!

...Yeah. Seriously though, I appreciate every single review that I get.


	19. Spira Final Part

Another Version of the Truth (Official New Name as of… NOW!)

Chapter 19 – Spira (FINAL PART)

Disclaimer – Y'know what? Fuck this. Seriously, this is way too much. From now on, my disclaimers will be funny little tidbits that make no sense. I might as well do something entertaining.

**ZOMFG 201 REVIEWZ!!!1!** Cuz it's the FINAL FUCKIN CHAPTER OF THE SPIRA ARC! Ha-HAAAA!!! And to all of you who have noticed that there has been no noticeable plot so far, that ends with this chapter as well. All questions… Well, all questions that I can remember will be answered in this chapter.

PS – I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaalllyyy sorry about taking so long to make this!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

They hadn't seen either one all day. No-one knew where they were, and it was bothering their significant others.

It was around dinnertime when Naruto finally showed. He ate quietly and politely, a sure sign that he was distraught.

Later that night, Lulu and Rikku cornered him as he was heading to his room to sleep.

"Where is he?" Rikku asked him. He didn't answer, so she tried a different approach. "Do you know where he is?" He nodded slowly, and came the follow-up question. "Can I see him?" He shook his head and hers dropped.

She looked back up at him with a desperate face. "If you won't tell me where he is and I can't see him, then will you tell me this: Is he alright?"

"…Physically, yes."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Look, I'd love to let you see him, I really would. Maybe you'd be able to talk some sense into aniki, but he showed me something. Under the current circumstances, what he's planning is the only way to get to Yu Yevon. Goodnight." He nodded to Rikku, gave Lulu a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked briskly away.

XxX (The next morning)

Cid was excited. He had just been told by Naruto to set a course for Sin. The redhead, having a good ten hours of sleep in him, was back to his normal self. That, of course, meant that he had told Cid to do it in a pirate accent.

The airship was a speedy craft and was hovering a few miles away from Sin before the sun had set. "Alright, Cid. Fire the cannon once!" The bald old man complied, though slightly confused.

It all made sense however, when from outside they heard a familiar voice yell **"BAAANZAAAAAAAI!!!"** as he rocketed from the barrel of the cannon towards the Great Destroyer of Spira.

XxX

"…Naruto?"

"Yes, love?"

"Did we just shoot Yoru from a cannon at Sin?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." It took a moment for it to set in. "Mind telling me _why_ we shot your brother from a cannon at Sin?"

"Alright. Everyone listen up, cause I'm only gonna say this once!" Naruto cleared his throat, and then continued. "At first we were going to have Cid get us up close and attack with some sort of laser thing, but then we remembered what happened at Mushroom Rock.

We were worried that if the Airship got close enough, Sin would just blow it up with that force-field thing. So we thought that if we fired something small at it with enough force either it could get through the field or wouldn't warrant enough attention to get Sin to raise the shield. It was either me or him."

"So how did you decide that he would go?" was the question from Tidus.

"Well, if he gets into trouble I can probably fly over and help him. He can't do that for me, so he had to go first. Good question by the way. You're smarter than you look!" Naruto congratulated the blonde teenager.

Just then an explosion shook the airship. Everyone on board rushed to the nearest window and were amazed at what they saw.

There, on the ground, was Sin. Its fins had been cut from its body and were strewn about the landscape and a massive stalagmite of glittering ice had been forced through Sin's jaws, holding them open.

Throughout all of this, instead of panicking and worrying about the man she loved, Rikku had been watching him tear Sin apart, confident that he would come back to her. Mind you, she would give him a significant tongue-lashing when he did, but he would come back. It was also nice to be able to brag that her boyfriend killed Sin with his own bare hands.

However, such immense power does not come without price.

XxX

They had spent almost half-an-hour inside of Sin's carcass and so far the only sign of their white-haired friend was Seymour, gagged and wrapped like a present at the base of a large staircase.

What a staircase was doing inside of a giant monster was a question for another time.

"Alright bitch," Naruto said as he placed his hand on the Summoner's head, "you're body number four." A flash of light came from the half-Guado's eyes and mouth and his hair shifted from turquoise to the red-orange of Naruto's hair. "Wow," Naruto muttered, "that went fast. No time for that; we need to keep going."

XxX

They came upon Yoru as he was finishing off a Barbatos. As the monster's torso opened to fire off a volley of missiles, he jumped into the air, grabbed its head with an ice-covered hand and yanked it over him, slamming it face-first into the floor. The missiles fired into the ground, launching it into the air and killing it simultaneously. "Glad you could join the party," he exclaimed, shedding his icy, clawed gloves.

Rikku calmly walked up to her boyfriend and slapped him.

"Ow! What'd I do?"

'Twas then that the whole of the underworld burst forth.

XxX (One scolding later)

"I think Yoru's learned his lesson," Auron commented. "Now we can keep going."

"Dude?" All eyes turned towards the ice Hanyou again. "This is the end. Right down that corridor," he motioned towards the dark passageway to their right, "is where shit's gonna go down."

When Naruto agreed with his elder sibling, the remainder of the group decided not to ask questions and get this done as fast as possible.

Once everyone had equipped all of their best gear, they proceeded down the passage to be confronted by…

"Dad?"

"Yes, it's your dad. He and I already had a nice talk about how much he loves you and how he's really sorry for being a dick and then disappearing. Tell him you love him because we have to kill him."

"What?!"

"Clock's ticking, kid."

"Uh, uh, uh… Dad? I forgive you… and I love you too-"

"TIMES UP," Yoru shouted, slamming his hands into the floor. Several spikes of ice shot out of the ground, ripping Jecht apart. Feeling the stares of shock and horror, the hanyou decided that it would be prudent to explain. "…any longer and he would have lost all control. This was so he would die as himself, and not as some horrible monster. Let's go; we can mourn once we're done killing your god. Oh, but before that; has anyone noticed something different about me? …Anyone? …Really? Nobody. I'm talking normally and you aren't exploding!"

Que group gasp.

"That's right! I got rid of my kekkei genkai to double my powers over ice. Really a win-win situation for me. Hated my kekkei genkai. We don't have time to discuss it though; I just wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't rely on me being able to bust us out of a situation with that. Onwa… wait. Who's the floating kid?" Yoru asked, pointing an ice-covered claw at the boy in purple who was floating in front of Yuna.

"Quick! He is coming! Yuna, summon us!" was all he said before he vanished.

Yuna hurriedly did her summoning dance, bringing Valefor down from the sky. How she did that when they were inside Sin is a question for a different time. As her first Aeon reached the ground, a large ball of blackness, gilded with the gold symbol of Yevon, shot from the ground and into the summoned creature. Valefor's colors turned to their photo-negatives, and her eyes shifted to red.

Naturally, Yoru made a comment on this. "I think it's safe to assume that she's not here to help us anymore." He turned to his adopted brother. "This is really just pissing me off now," he said, firing a blade of ice from his outstretched hand into Valefor, effectively killing it. "Normally, I'd be all for them taking care of themselves," he paused to fire off another blade of ice into Ifrit, "and making this whole thing a really climactic battle and all," he fired a blade into Ixion, "but now that I think of it," Naruto shot a blast of fire into Shiva, "thank you, but now that I think of it, what could they have to fight, other than this," Yoru shot several spikes into Bahamut, "that they would need to be able to be this strong?"

His question was soon answered, as Yu Yevon shot into him while he was distracted. His skin and hair turned black, his eyes turned white with blue slit pupils, and he raised his arms to bear against his comrades.

XxX (Several seconds later)

The team huddled behind a massive fallen stalagmite, Naruto firing off fireballs as fast as he could to keep his possessed brother at bay. "God fuckin' damnit!" Naruto shouted, narrowly dodging an ice-spear. "Wakka! Lu-chan! I need you to hold him off for a second!" They nodded briskly and jumped out from behind the stalagmite, Wakka throwing his blitzball and Lulu casting her strongest spell; Ultima.

Three poofs later, and Ozai, Gilgamesh and Seymour shot out from behind the stalagmite while Lulu, Naruto and Wakka jumped back behind it. "Aagh, Fuck! How do we get your stupid-ass god out of my brother without killing him?!"

"What do you mean, 'without killing him'?!" Wakka roared. "If he still had his voice we wouldn't have lasted a second against him! We're not doin' that well now, either! A betta' question would be 'How are we supposed to beat him'!"

"Shut the fuck up Wakka!" Rikku screamed. "We need to calm down and think about this."

"Do it fast; Seymour's Aeon just got taken out," Naruto informed them. "Think of some way that we can get Yu Yevon out of my brother!"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh… Oh! What about that thing that those evil guys from your world do to get demons out of people?"

"No, Tidus, we'd need several days and nine very powerful ninjas. Something e… wait, you could be on to something! …Yes! If he can do it, then so can I! I'll explain later!" Naruto shouted, jumping over the stalagmite and gathering energy into his hand.

He shot past Seymour, then Ozai, and finally Gilgamesh. "I can't think of a snappy one-liner!" he yelled, slamming his chakra-saturated hand into Yoru's stomach.

Black energy shot from Yoru's eyes and mouth as Yu Yevon was ejected from his body.

The floating ball didn't hesitate for a second, launching itself at Naruto, who simply killed it with a fireball.

XxX (Several hours later)

"So you're telling me that you took my idea to use the chakra allotted to a kekkei genkai for something else, giving up your Rin'negan to save both me and yourselves." Naruto nodded. "And now you can't find any of the people that you turned into your extra bodies." Naruto nodded again. "…We'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now, Sin's dead and everything's cool with the world! Although… why am I in a full-body cast? You barely touched me!"

"Truthfully, I didn't think you'd remember the whole thing, so I wanted to make it look like I beat the shit out of you."

Yoru stared at his brother for a while, then shrugged, breaking the cast easily. "Fair enough. So… the only real threat to the people of Spira is dead, and the worldwide religion was proved to be the cause of their suffering. That means that there are gonna be some big-ass parties everywhere! Let's go get wasted!"

All was right with the world.

XxX

Almost three decades had passed, only two years since the event that had changed the world. It was a dark, rainy day, as these sort of days tended to be.

There was nothing they could have done.

In the last two years, the brothers had lots of time to think. All they had was time to think.

What had caused it? Was it the Fiends? Had they learned that manifesting as monsters wasn't good enough?

Perhaps it was Yu Yevon. Maybe he really couldn't be killed.

There would be no answers. There was no one left to answer their questions. They were alone.

Two years ago, in the span of only a day, the entire population of Spira was killed by a sickness, save for the two otherworlders.

So now, they stood in the rain, staring at the line of graves. The graves of Namikaze Lulu, Namikaze Ai, Namikaze Ryu, Rikku, and Yuusha. Wakka was buried along with the Aurochs, Yuna had been cremated and Kimahri's body had been swallowed up by the snow and ice of his home, Mount Gagazet. Auron had been an unsent all along, and had finally found peace after their quest had finished. Tidus, it turned out, was a dream created by the Fayth. Once they had stopped dreaming, he had vanished.

Several clones of Yoru stood in the background, playing The Sound of Silence, which had been a favorite of Rikku's. "…Aniki." Yoru looked up from the graves of his wife and son. "It's time we moved on. They wouldn't want us to spend the rest of eternity wallowing in sorrow."

"…I know." There wasn't anything else to be said. The crimson door rose from the dirt behind them, and with one last glance at the dead world of Spira, they closed the door behind them.

ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Well, that's the end of the Spira arc. Not a very happy ending to this part of the story, is it? I made myself sad with that last part, so I don't really have anything more to say on anything, other than times have changed and I've changed. isn't a very big part of my life any more, so I'm sorry to those who have voted on polls, but I'm just going to do what I want with this story.


End file.
